


Ангелы и святые

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Atheism, Blasphemy, Greenwich Village Is Full of Freaks, M/M, Roman Catholicism, Science Fiction, Socialism, St. Michael's Muscled Arms, Steve Rogers' Whole Life, World War II, end of the line, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Примечание автора:Lim описала эту историю как «95-летняя история об эпической любви к социализму! Научная фантастика! И рейтинговая гомо-ебля» и, м, она не ошиблась. Но история посвящается counteragent, которая заставила меня задуматься о Стиве и религии, а также о движении радикальных левых в 1930-х годах.Примечание переводчика:Это невероятная история, в чем-то лучше многих художественных книг. Она выворачивает и переворачивает – потому что она именно про ту любовь, которую каждый мечтает однажды встретить, а везет единицам. А уж так, чтобы пронести чувство через множество препятствий, лет, людей и заблуждений… Автору удалось сделать что-то уникальное, удалось вдохнуть жизнь в нарисованных персонажей так, что я искренне верю – они где-то среди нас. Ей удалось рассказать историю, в которой есть вера – в бога, в себя, в обстоятельства; есть выбор, есть радикальные движения тридцатых годов прошлого века, есть человеческая глупость, есть хорошие люди – но главное, здесь есть любовь. Которая в конце концов все побеждает.





	Ангелы и святые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The Angels and The Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439302) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> И у нас есть потрясающий [клип](https://youtu.be/XhrsUdTPTAk), созданный под вдохновлением от этой истории.

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**1923**  
Когда Стивен Роджерс был маленьким, он проводил утро воскресенья на привычном месте в церкви Святой Цецилии (центральный проход, справа, двенадцатый ряд от конца), прижавшись к теплому боку матери и позволяя латыни затопить его. Взгляд без особого понимания скользил по статуям и ярким картинам. Иногда было так холодно, что он видел пар от своего дыхания. Стивен запомнил это чувство счастья и безопасности. 

**1927**  
Стив получил отпущение грехов, был миропомазан и приведен к Святому Причастию в течение нескольких следующих друг за другом недель тысяча девятьсот двадцать седьмого года; отец Макнамара стал его духовником, потому что никого другого на эту роль не нашлось. Отец Мак был очень молод для священника, у него еще не было своего прихода. Вместо этого он бродил перед воротами больницы Святой Марии, общаясь со всеми, кто попадался на глаза. Стив подумал, что, наверное, это было своего рода подготовкой. Отец Мак случайно заметил Стива, пришедшего в больницу из-за астмы, когда тот прятался за занавеской возле комнаты медсестры. И когда со Стивом случилась пневмония, они уже были старыми друзьями.

К этому времени Стив усердно изучал катехизис, очарованный и ошеломленный потрясающими откровениями: «Где Бог? _Бог везде_ ». «Знает ли Бог все? _Бог знает все, даже самые сокровенные мысли, слова и поступки_ ». Отец Мак приносил ему яблоки, но еще лучше – книги, и не только религиозные, но и «Шейх», и «Странник из пустошей», и «Рудник с железной дверью». Стив лежал на кровати у медсестринского поста, зачитываясь историями, так погружаясь в них, что они ему даже снились: Адам Ларет с отметкой Каина бродит по Западу, ищет любовь и искупление среди индейцев. Между историями – катехизис: «Сколько существует типов грехов? _Два – смертельный и прощаемый»._ «Как называть тех, кто не верит в Божье учение? _Те, кто не верит в Божье учение – еретики и неверные»._

Исповедоваться было нелегко, он понятия не имел, что говорить. Он не думал, что успел совершить много плохого. Однако был уверен – это только потому, что у него было мало возможностей. Он пропустил много служб из-за болезни, но мама сказала, что это не грех – пропускать, когда болеешь. Но потом сестра Агата объяснила, что грех – это не только кража или ругань, а еще и такие чувства, как гнев, зависть. И это заставило Стива волноваться по-настоящему: он был уверен, что ощущал гнев и зависть почти постоянно, и, хотя теперь он и сожалел об этом, не мог понять, как остановиться. А искреннее раскаяние предполагало отказ от этих чувств. Это хотя бы давало ему повод для разговора со священником.

В качестве церковного он выбрал имя Джозеф, а утром мама молча вложила ему в руки старую книгу «Ключи от Рая» с надписью «Джозеф Роджерс» на внутренней стороне обложки, выполненной витиеватым незнакомым почерком. Мать пригласила отца Мака в ресторан, где Стиву позволили выбрать все, что ему захочется. Это было незабываемо. Затем он снова заболел, как раз перед первым причастием, и отец Мак разрешил провести обряд прямо в Святой Марии. Поэтому для первого причастия Стива просто подняли с чугунной больничной кровати, а мать в форме медсестры и несколько ее коллег стояли рядом, губы их были крепко сжаты, а в глазах стояли слезы.

 **1929**  
После переезда в новую, меньшую по размерам квартиру на Грейс-стрит, они начали посещать службу в церкви Богоматери Неустанной Помощи вместо церкви Святой Цецилии. Она была ближе, и в ней было множество новых картин и статуй, включая огромный резной алтарь с четырьмя ангелами на вершине. Самые интересные статуи были в задней части церкви, в том числе и слепая Святая Люсия, держащая тарелку с собственными глазными яблоками, и фантастический Святой Михаил с крыльями, рельефными мускулами на руках и с мечом, поднятым над головой. Со скамьи, на которой они теперь сидели (крайний левый проход, седьмой ряд от конца) открывался вид на четвертое стояние Крестного пути, где Иисус встречает свою мать. Стив часто проводил всю службу, просто рассматривая картину: как выгибается шея Иисуса в попытке лучше рассмотреть мать, боль, застывшую на ее лице, как резкая диагональ креста разрезает картину пополам. Почти всегда в кармане был карандаш, но Стив не сообразил, что сделал, пока не услышал возмущенный окрик матери: «Стивен!». Только после этого он посмотрел вниз и заметил, что изрисовал все поля в отцовских «Ключах от Рая». Мама вырвала книгу и посмотрела так, что Стив чуть не расплакался: от чувства вины за испорченную отцовскую книгу и за то, что рассердил мать; от потери, потому что даже сейчас он хотел вернуть свои рисунки. Нахмурившись, мать сначала рассматривала страницы в черной кожаной книжке, потом перевела взгляд на четвертое стояние и вернулась обратно. Ее лицо разгладилось, но это еще ничего не значило. Стив знал, что делать, когда мать злилась, но происходившее напоминало прыжок в глубокие темные воды, незнакомые его матери, откуда она не могла его спасти. Она медленно перелистывала страницы книги, все поля в которой были изрисованы крошечными картинками, и Стиву стало не по себе от стыда за собственную глупость. Вокруг гудели фразы на латыни, а Стив тихо молился («Я так виноват, мамочка; я так виноват, Господи!») о прощении. Мама все еще рассматривала рисунки, а потом взглянула на него, и в ее глазах было что-то такое, чего он не видел никогда раньше: проблеск счастья и надежды. 

Она закрыла книжку и, к его удивлению, без слов отдала ему.

Два дня спустя он получил свои первые настоящие карандаши; это был первый раз, когда он почувствовал, что может достичь в чем-то успеха.

Однако сестра Агата была довольна гораздо меньше, когда поймала его за набросками на полях Библии во время воскресной школы. Она выдернула его из-за парты и, выхватив книгу, ударила ею, потом добавила затрещину, и все засмеялись. «Книги нужно уважать, а не осквернять», – сказала она, нависая над ним в своем черном одеянии. Стив опустил голову и съежился, злой и чувствующий себя виноватым из-за этой злости. Вот, еще кое-что для исповеди.

Так для него начались трудные времена – как-то так вышло, что все начало меняться. И дело было не только в сестре Агате, хотя от нее и было больше всего проблем. Учителя в обычной школе тоже постепенно менялись. Раньше, когда он болел и пропускал занятия, когда заходился кашлем или прислонялся к стене, пытаясь отдышаться, он видел сочувствие и внимание, желание помочь. Теперь же взгляды стали резкими, презрительными. Он больше не был маленьким. Тело его менялось: руки стали длинными и костлявыми, а грудь и плечи остались узкими. Все вокруг думали, что он проклят и отвратителен. И это уже само по себе было тяжело, так изменилось к худшему еще и поведение окружающих. Дети его тоже не любили; возможно, отношение взрослых даже в чем-то поощряло их. Стив чувствовал, как это настроение растекается вокруг него, словно невидимая радиоволна – _держитесь подальше от прокаженного_. Это заставляло его смущаться и сердиться – хотя бы потому, что он был абсолютно уверен: изучаемые ими библейские истории рекомендовали вести себя по-другому.

В этом же году случилась его первая настоящая драка: с пацаном, пнувшим школьный портфель Стива, когда тот наклонился за ним. Парень был старше и насмехался над его слабостью с широченной улыбкой во весь рот. «Что я творю? – подумал Стив, когда парень ударил его кулаком в грудь, впечатывая в стену. _Господи, что мне делать?_ » Но выбора не было – и Стив, стиснув зубы, оттолкнул разящий кулак и ударил в ответ.

 **1930**  
По настоянию Сары Роджерс они отмечали День перемирия* каждый год, одиннадцатого ноября, даже если Стив пропускал школу – хотя его это не волновало. В школе ему никогда не нравилось, в отличие от Центральной библиотеки на Флэтбуш-авеню или Бруклинского музея. Церемония проводилась возле Военного мемориала Проспект-парка, специально построенного в честь «МУЖЧИН И ЖЕНЩИН БРУКЛИНА, ПОГИБШИХ В МИРОВОЙ ВОЙНЕ MCMXIV – MCMSVIII». Имя отца – ДЖОЗЕФ РОДЖЕРС – было выгравировано среди других. Стив, конечно, был среди тысячи людей, присутствовавших при открытии статуи в тысяча девятьсот двадцать первом году, хотя ему было всего три и он не помнил происходившего. Теперь вокруг них с матерью было гораздо меньше людей, приходивших послушать выступающих и помолиться, приносивших красные маки и памятные вещи.

То ли сейчас он слишком много рисовал, то ли в последнее время его чересчур часто били, но Стив почувствовал, словно действительно видит статую впервые: ангел подбирает поверженного солдата, крылья обвивают их, защищая обоих. Закусив губу, Стив вытащил блокнот и приступил к эскизу мягким карандашом, не особо прислушиваясь к выступающим: «Они навсегда останутся молодыми, пока мы стареем; возраст не ляжет на их плечи и не придавит к земле…» 

Стив накладывал тени на крыло, когда женский голос вырвал его из забытья – сначала он услышал интонацию и лишь потом понял, о чем она говорила:  
– Они не были героями! – кричала она, ее голос был сильным, но грубым – словно она пыталась пробиться внутрь, заставить услышать себя. – Они были _жертвами_! 

Стив вытянулся вверх, рассматривая толпу – людей было много – чтобы увидеть, откуда исходит голос. И он разглядел ее: наверное, возраста его мамы, как и большинство женщин, в черном пальто и в маленькой черной шляпке поверх высокой прически; но, в отличие от других женщин с венками, маками и молитвенниками, она несла плакат с надписью красным «ЖЕНЩИНЫ ЗА МИР». Она стояла в группе других женщин, которые тоже держали плакаты, и теперь, когда люди расступились («Держаться подальше от прокаженных!»), их стало видно лучше. «ЛИГА РАДИКАЛЬНЫХ ЖЕНЩИН», «ПАРТИЯ РАБОЧИХ» и еще один, ужасающий: «НАШИ МУЖЧИНЫ ПОГИБЛИ НАПРАСНО».

– Их убили – и ради чего? Наши братья, сыновья, мужья и возлюбленные отравлены газом – ради чего? Удушены! Уничтожены! Сожжены дотла! 

Затем пожилая женщина рядом с ней закричала:  
– И они еще были счастливчиками! Мой мальчик выжил – и жалеет об этом! Каждый его день – как пытка, _ради чего_?!

После подошли двое полицейских, взяли их под руки и заговорили очень мягко, но настойчиво, пока проповедник на трибуне громким кашлем пытался привлечь внимание толпы:  
– Мы будем молиться! – выкрикнул он, и бормотание Молитвы Господней заглушило выдворение женщин из парка. Стив, ерзающий как на иголках, хотел услышать больше, чувствовал, как злость поднимается в ответ на одурманенное мычание толпы.

– Ма, – прошептал Стив; сердце заходилось от собственной смелости за разговор во время молитвы, даже если технически Мемориал и не был церковью, – то, что сказала та женщина… 

Он увидел дрожащие губы матери, слезы в ее глазах. И вот тогда Стив испугался – действительно, по-настоящему испугался.

– Не обращай внимания, – сказала она, не глядя на него. Вытерла нос и продолжила: – Здесь не о чем говорить.

– Но _ма_. 

Сара Роджерс лишь подняла голову и сделала вид, что полностью погружена в проповедь. Стив посмотрел на изображение поверженного воина и ангела, затем вырвал и смял рисунок.

***

– Ты снова придумываешь, – сделал вывод Баки, выслушав историю Стива. – Хочешь меня впечатлить.

Стив застонал от отчаяния: если и Баки не станет его слушать – дело плохо. 

– Ну Баки, – сказал он, возненавидев получившееся хныканье, – она правду говорила, эта дама. Я сходил в библиотеку и посмотрел сам. Это на самом деле ужасно, оно даже не убивает сразу, заставляет мучиться годами. Сжигает легкие, вызывает слепоту…

Баки откинулся на ящик и скрестил руки на груди. 

– А ты думал, их защекотали до смерти? Была _война_ , Стив…

– Не рассказывай мне о войне, – отозвался он. – Я половину жизни провел в больницах, а вторую половину – на кладбищах. Не думаю, что в радиусе пятидесяти миль найдется военный мемориал, куда бы мы с ма не сходили на пикник. И я тебе говорю, это был первый раз, когда я услышал, как кто-то говорит правду о том, что случилось…

– Тебе пять лет было, как думаешь, что тебе должны были рассказать? Кроме того, есть вещи, о которых нормальные люди публично не говорят, так делают только сумасшедшие леди с табличками. Не похоже на то, что обсуждают в _приличном_ обществе…

– Я не хочу быть приличным! – раздраженно сказал Стив.

Баки закатил глаза:  
– И ты еще удивляешься, что тебя продолжают бить? 

Стив закусил губу, но смех все равно прорвался, и потом он колотил Баки в плечо, пока тот не попросил:  
– Ой, ну все, отстань.  
*День перемирия – день подписания Компьенского перемирия (11 ноября 1918 года), положившего конец военным действиям Первой мировой войны. В США сейчас называется День ветеранов.

 **1931**  
Стив не помнил, как он встретил Баки – и это было так странно, учитывая, что тот оказался самым важным человеком в его жизни. Жизнь разделилась на периоды «До Баки» и «После Баки», а он даже не мог вспомнить, где эта линия пролегла. Стив думал, что, возможно, они познакомились, когда его избили в Городском парке: народа тогда было много. Или, может быть, когда он дрался с Сэмом Купером в переулке за магазином с колой: он сражался очень хорошо, пока не подоспели друзья Купера, а старшие мальчишки не остановили драку. Но он не мог вспомнить, был ли Баки среди этих старших. Баки тоже не помнил – он никогда такое не запоминал. «Я не знаю, – ответил он на вопрос Стива. – Ты был где-то тут, я был где-то рядом». И это было похоже на правду: вокруг было много детей (Стив хорошо это знал, он дрался с большинством из них), а потом все они словно растворились и остался только Баки.

Баки по многим причинам был довольно странным другом для Стива. Уже тогда он во многом был тем, кем Стиву никогда не стать. На год старше, уже на голову выше (и все еще продолжающий расти), Баки был лучшим учеником, алтарным мальчиком, да еще и стартовым питчером в клубе «Флотские парни». Плюс ко всему, у Баки была до смешного большая, по мнению Стива, семья. Когда Стив оставался у них ночевать, что случалось, если мама брала ночную смену, ему обычно не находилось места в спальне, которую Баки делил с братьями, и поэтому они брали подушки с дивана и спали на полу в гостиной. Стив, привыкший жить только с мамой, потратил много времени, запоминая многочисленную семью Барнсов: родители, два брата, дяди Джон и Дэн, обожаемая Баки малютка-сестра Алиса, смотревшая на него, словно он может достать до луны.

Оказалось, что даже сестра Агата любила Баки.

– Ой, здравствуйте, сестра А, – поприветствовал ее Баки, заглядывая в воскресный класс Стива в один из дней, когда сестра Агата оставила того допоздна за невыполненное домашнее задание – он даже не знал, что его нужно было выполнить, потому что пропустил предыдущие два занятия из-за коклюша. «Безнадежно, – думал он, положив голову на парту. – Все это безнадежно». Но когда Баки вошел в класс, словно какая-то кинозвезда, лицо сестры Агаты неожиданно озарилось улыбкой.

– Джеймс, – она покровительственно улыбнулась ему, – могу я тебе помочь?

– Нет, сестра, – ответил Баки. – Я просто ждал Стива, а он не вышел с вместе со всеми, вот я и зашел проверить, все ли в порядке.

Сестра Агата перевела взгляд с Баки на Стива и посмотрела с изумлением и неодобрением.

– Вот значит как, – укоризненно сказала она. – Я и не подозревала, что ты знаком с нашим мистером Роджерсом. 

И, если честно, от ее тона и слов по спине Стива пробежал холодок, но Баки лишь улыбнулся, не выказывая и тени сомнения.

– О, да, – пожал он плечами. – Конечно, знаком. Он мой лучший друг. 

Стив склонил голову, пряча улыбку, потому что лицо сестры Агаты скривилось, будто она учуяла запах тухлых яиц или что-то столь же противное.

– Понятно. – Она смотрела на Стива, словно задаваясь вопросом, что можно сделать, чтобы держать его подальше от Баки, но потом сдалась и лишь вздохнула: – Хорошо, – она брезгливо махнула в сторону двери, – можешь идти. 

И Стив, схватив книги и пиджак, выскочил прочь.

– Не надо было этого делать, – сказал он Баки на улице. – Обо мне она лучше думать не станет, зато начнет хуже думать о тебе.

Баки остановился и посмотрел на него в упор:  
– Ты считаешь, меня волнует, нравлюсь ли я этой злобной старой карге?

В животе Стива что-то сжалось и затрепыхалось.

– Не знаю, – нахмурился он. – Мне казалось, тебе хочется нравиться всем. В любом случае, люди любят тебя.

– Это не то же самое, – ответил Баки.

 **1933**  
Первую треть года Стив провел, болея бронхитом, который обернулся пневмонией – и на этот раз все было так невыносимо, что он утонул в жалости к себе. Он никогда не планировал бросать школу, и все это казалось адом, в котором он был заперт, как в ловушке; он не мог ходить с Баки в кино, а он это действительно любил; каждый приступ кашля отдавался болью, выматывал и опустошал до удушья; в иные дни он едва мог сесть, чтобы почитать, не говоря уж о рисовании или чем-то еще. Он был измучен и одинок в те дни, когда мама брала смены в больнице, и только Баки заглядывал ненадолго. Мама оставляла ключ под кирпичом у входа, и Баки приходил почти каждый день, приносил домашнее задание, библиотечные книги и свежие газеты, где они вместе смотрели спортивные новости.

Это и привело к тому, что однажды Баки обнаружил его в полном отчаянии. Стив проснулся от жара, боли и одиночества, и внезапно весь гнев, зависть и отчаяние, все греховные эмоции поднялись в нем, и он свернулся калачиком, всхлипывая, не контролируя себя. 

Он даже не помнил, как появился Баки – тот просто внезапно оказался рядом, нависая над ним с перекошенным от страха лицом, и Стив смог прохрипеть ему:  
– Убирайся отсюда! Проваливай! Оставь меня в покое! – И затем, с внезапным ясным и отчаянным ужасом прокричал: – Все это бессмысленно! 

Он отчаянно расплакался Баки в плечо, выкашливая желтую мокроту, исходя соплями, что текли по его рукам и предплечьям, на рубашку Баки… он весь был таким отвратительным, он всегда был отвратительным, люди правильно ненавидели его. 

А Баки вытер ему лицо холодной влажной тряпкой, устроил на подушках и прошептал:  
– Стиви, я сбегаю за твоей ма, хорошо? Миссис О’Нил, соседка снизу, посидит с тобой, пока я не доберусь до твоей ма. Я буду бежать очень быстро, а ты просто закроешь глаза и отдохнешь пару минут, а когда ты их откроешь, она уже будет здесь, ладно?

– Да, – выдохнул Стив. Он сделал, как Баки сказал ему, закрыл глаза – а когда открыл, мама уже была здесь, пахло спиртовым лосьоном, и он чувствовал, как холодная тряпка омывает тело.

– Прости, ма, – слабо проговорил Стив, а затем очень осторожно: – Баки?..

– Он здесь, – ответила мама. – Снаружи. Хочешь, я его позову?

– Нет. – Стив не мог даже думать о том, что Баки только что увидел. – Нет, нет. 

И потом он снова расплакался, как какой-то чертов ребенок, а мама говорила:  
– Ш-ш... мой хороший, все в порядке.

Потом Стив услышал, как мама говорит с Баки снаружи:  
– Он устал. 

Тот ответил:  
– Да, я понимаю. 

И Стиву стало немного легче, хотя он все еще не мог заставить себя увидеться с Баки – если не видеть его, все еще можно было притворяться, что ничего из случившегося не было, что у него все еще есть друг по имени Баки, который не видел, каким он может быть отвратительным. Он попросил ма не пускать Баки, сказать, что он пока недостаточно здоров для визитов, что он спит, сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Так продолжалось пару дней, пока однажды Стив не проснулся, а Баки был в комнате, просто сидел рядом и хмурился. 

– Ты знаешь, что выглядишь просто кошмарно? Круги под глазами и унылая физиономия – просто катастрофа. 

Стив практически задохнулся от облегчения, ведь все, кажется, было в порядке. И это было так хорошо.

– Какого черта? – продолжил Баки требовательно. – Заперся тут. Накручиваешь себя. Ведешь себя как идиот.

– Не знаю, – выдохнул Стив, замерев от страха. – Действительно не знаю. Не понимаю, как теперь смотреть на тебя.

– Двумя глазами, – ответил Баки, выставил указательные пальцы как пистолеты, – и в одном направлении.

Да, они снова были в порядке, и Баки снова навещал Стива, пока тот выздоравливал, и приносил ему домашние задания, библиотечные книги, спортивные страницы… Однако что-то изменилось, что-то в Стиве стало другим.

– Кажется, я влип, – сказал он Баки, просматривая отчет об успеваемости, который учитель передал его маме: он справился с чтением и письмом – с литературой, грамматикой, историей, – но результаты по географии были ужасны, и он завалил математику. С другой стороны, учителя отмечали, что у него очень красивый почерк. – Не думаю, что они переведут меня в следующий класс, раз я провалил математику, – простонал Стив. – Я останусь на второй год, как нечего делать.

– Но сейчас ты в любой день можешь просто вернуться в школу, – нахмурился Баки.

– Да, но я уже столько пропустил, – ответил Стив, сделав паузу, чтобы прокашляться – его кашель становился суше и легче. Он показал Баки учебник по математике, в заданиях по которой он совершенно терялся. «Если 2n+1 – нечетное целое число, напишите алгебраическое выражение для следующего большего нечетного целого числа» и «Косинус угла равен 0,8750. Найдите величину угла, округлив до целого». – Что это вообще значит? 

Баки, прищурившись, ответил:  
– Это несложно. Ты, наверное, просто болел в те дни, когда это объясняли. 

Стив закатил глаза:  
– Я болел во все дни, в этом-то и проблема. И вот еще, – сказал он, бросая Баки свой экземпляр «Балтиморского катехизиса». 

Обозначив последовательность, в которой Стив должен будет решать задания, Баки отложил тетрадь и подобрал книгу:  
– Вау. – Потому что нельзя просто так взять и бросить катехизис. 

Но несколько дней назад Стив достал его, просмотрел знакомые вопросы и ответы: «Как мы узнаем, во что верить? _Мы верим в то, что говорит нам Католическая церковь, которая передает нам слова Господа»,_ – и все волшебство разом закончилось. «Я верю в Святого Духа, в Святую Католическую церковь, в Святых и прощение грехов, в воскресение тела и вечную жизнь», – но он теперь не верил ни во что из этого. Не верил ни единому слову.

– Думаю, я с этим покончил, – произнес Стив. Голос его слегка дрогнул, но он почувствовал фантастический прилив облегчения, сказав это вслух. Всю свою жизнь он боялся умереть, переживал, что случится с его бессмертной душой – а теперь устал от этого страха. Он больше не боялся. – Я расскажу ма, больше не хочу всего этого.

– Ладно, – медленно проговорил Баки. – Вижу, ты сегодня в настроении похандрить, так что давай решать вопросы по мере поступления, хорошо? – Он подобрал тетрадь с карандашом и нашел чистую страницу.

– Эй, – запротестовал Стив, – это альбом для рисования.

Баки, поморщившись, ответил:  
– Не сегодня, сейчас этот твоя тетрадь по математике. – И Баки, который был всего на год и два класса старше, начал расписывать уравнения и объяснять алгебру простыми словами, прерываясь лишь на легкие шлепки по лбу Стива («Эй, спящая красавица! Я не собираюсь торчать тут весь день!»), когда ему казалось, что тот отвлекся.

Иногда Баки делал такое, валял перед ним дурака – Стив думал, что так тот пытался заставить его чувствовать себя лучше, словно у Баки не было потрясающей внешности, спортивных достижений, девчонок и мозгов. Но все это было неважно, пока Баки натаскивал мелкого неудачника – Стива – на сдачу экзамена по математике, который он все-таки сдал в июне тысяча девятьсот тридцать второго. 

– Знаешь же, что ты лучший друг из возможных? – сказал ему Стив, падая обратно в траву Городского парка и прижимая к груди смятый листок с результатами экзамена. 

– Конечно, знаю. – Что-то шлепнулось Стиву на грудь. – Эй, мою перчатку надо смазать. – А когда Стив, ухмыляясь, сел, перчатка свалилась на колени. – У меня завтра игра, после воскресной школы…

– Я не пойду, – ответил Стив.

– Не увидишь, как я забиваю, – сказал Баки, утыкаясь языком в щеку изнутри.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я.

– О да, конечно, знаю, – ответил Баки, падая на траву рядом с ним. – И как твоя ма отнеслась к этому?

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Стив, но он знал; Сара Роджерс закусила губу и сказала, что он – не ребенок и, конечно, должен поступать, как говорит ему совесть – но он видел, что она недовольна.

– Не знаешь? – недоверчиво переспросил Баки. – Если бы это была моя ма, я бы знал. Да весь квартал бы знал. Южный Джерси бы знал, – сказал он, и Стив усмехнулся. – Послушай, – внезапно серьезным тоном сказал Баки, опираясь на руку, – у тебя был чертовски паршивый год, и ты приплел сюда Бога…

– Баки, – напряженно произнес Стив, – я не думаю, что так…

– Шш… окей, ладно, просто выслушай меня, хорошо? Пожалуйста? У тебя же есть крестный отец, да? – спросил он.

– Мой дядя Крис, – хмуро ответил Стив. – Его убили за месяц до конца войны, в битве при Аргонском лесу.

– Хорошо, – уже почти раздраженно сказал Баки, – но тебя же исповедовали? Значит, у тебя есть духовник?

– Да. Отец Макнамара, – ответил Стив, потом нахмурился и продолжил: – Он давно ко мне не заходил.

– Наверное, узнал тебя получше, – пошутил Баки. – Но почему бы тебе не встретиться с ним, не извиниться за поведение и не поговорить обо всем этом? Это его работа – помогать разбираться с такими вещами.

– Неплохая идея, – признал Стив. Ему нравился отец Мак, тот всегда был добр к нему.

– Неплохая идея, – пробурчал Баки. – Просто отличная идея, я фонтан потрясающих идей. Думаю, ты меня просто не ценишь.

– Хорошо, хорошо, давай сюда эту перчатку, – простонал Стив, – и защитки тоже. Я почищу их, и ты будешь выглядеть лучше всех. 

Памела Барнс, с работой и заботами о еще трех детях, не могла тратить время на такую ерунду. В отличие от Сары Роджерс, которая не могла позволить своему сыну неожиданно умереть в рубашке с грязным воротничком.

***

Как выяснилось, отца Мака в больнице Святой Марии уже давно никто не видел, так что Стив отправился в епископальный отдел, где дама за столом, суровая женщина с седыми волосами, сказала, что отец Макнамара больше не служит в Бруклинской епархии.

– Ох, ладно, – сказал Стив, комкая в руках шляпу, – спасибо, что поговорили со мной. 

Он был уже на полпути к выходу, когда его догнал парень на пару лет постарше. 

– Вот, – сказал тот, немного задыхаясь, и протянул клочок бумаги, – он оставил адрес, знаешь, для друзей.

Адресом была Западная Пятидесятая улица на Манхэттене, в районе Адской Кухни, и Стив не дал себе времени передумать. Уже на следующий день он сел на поезд, что шел в город, и вышел на Восьмой Авеню, прошел на запад, не поднимая головы, не желая привлекать к себе ненужного внимания; пожалуйста, только не сегодня. Он остановился перед узким зданием из красного кирпича, инстинктивно отметив, что на углу есть кафе, а на другой стороне – гастроном. Наверное, и там, и там можно будет в безопасности подождать, если отца Мака не окажется дома. Он поднялся на пятый этаж, нашел нужную дверь, спустя мгновение та отворилась, и отец Мак стоял перед ним, в обычной рубашке и подтяжках – ни черной рубашки, ни белого воротничка. Стив уставился на него. 

– Чем я могу вам помочь? – спросил отец Макнамара.

Стив не знал, что сказать.

– … Отец? – нерешительно начал он. 

Лицо отца Мака изменилось:  
– Ох, Стив. Господи, заходи, заходи. – Как же было приятно, что тот узнал его. – Прошу прощения, – сказал он, и Стив оказался в крошечной квартире с маленьким диваном и столом, где на каждой поверхности возвышались груды книг. – Я сам собирался прийти к тебе. Но тут столько всего случилось… Можешь меня простить?

– Конечно, – неловко ответил Стив.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь? – спросил отец Мак. – Чай? Стакан воды?

– Нет, спасибо, – отказался Стив, и отец Мак указал ему на диван, притягивая к себе стул.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он. 

Стив ответил:  
– Хорошо! – Он не сразу сообразил, что это не совсем правда, а потом поспешил добавить: – Я болел весной, но теперь все в порядке. Все хорошо с тех пор, как потеплело.

– Отлично, – ответил отец Мак. – Тебе нужно продержаться, пока ты все это не перерастешь.

– Да, я… уже начал думать, что этого никогда не произойдет, – горько сказал Стив.

– Это уже происходит, просто незаметно для тебя, – успокоил его отец Мак. – Ты сильно вырос со времени нашей последней встречи. Стал… старше. 

И Стив вздохнул, потому что да, старше – он видел это и знал, что это значит: на лице у него появились морщины, с которыми в пятнадцать лет он был похож на старика. 

– Ладно, – наконец отозвался Стив, он не хотел спорить. – Отец, надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если я… 

Но отец Мак вздохнул и поднял руку, останавливая его:  
– Стив, я очень рад видеть тебя, но прежде чем мы продолжим, я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, хорошо? Наверное, тебе уже сказали, что я больше не работаю в приходе; я больше не священник.

– Что?! – Стив был немного шокирован.

– Ну, больше нет, так что… – Отец Мак пятерней расчесал светло-каштановые волосы, взлохматил их причудливым образом и стал еще меньше похож на священника. – Не думаю, что правильно и дальше называть меня отцом. Мое имя Томас, можешь называть меня так.

– Я не могу называть вас _Томас_ , – ответил Стив. Сама идея казалась невероятно нелепой.

Отец Мак лишь грустно улыбнулся и, наклонившись, сказал:  
– Ладно, а что насчет мистер Макнамара?

И Стив честно ответил:  
– Не знаю. А можно я пока никак не буду вас называть?

Тот согласился, что это тоже подходит.

– …Это будет очень грубо, если я спрошу, что случилось? – спросил Стив.

Отец Мак вздохнул:  
– Нет, это не грубо, просто… это сложно.

– Я люблю, когда сложно, – пылко ответил Стив, – я и пришел сюда из-за сложного. Я пришел потому, что думаю, что не верю больше, и подумал, вы сможете…

– Ох, Стив, – отец Мак прижал ладони к глазам, – боюсь, ты пришел не по адресу.

– Я пришел точно по адресу, – настаивал Стив. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы сказали мне. Мне нужен кто-то, кто поговорит со мной.

– Это так сложно, – повторил отец Мак, затем откинулся на спинку стула: – Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Бене Салмоне? – Стив отрицательно покачал головой, а отец Мак продолжил: – Бен Салмон отказался служить в армии по убеждению, он был пацифистом. Один из нас, католик, – добавил он. – Он сказал… Ну, он много чего говорил, но одна из его идей – что нет такого явления, как справедливая война, что «Не убий» – больше чем слова. Он умер в прошлом году. Было много шума. – Отец Мак помолчал, рассматривая руки. – Они... мы. Они. Они не позволили ему причаститься. Они не позволили ему исповедаться, никаких таинств, даже соборования, даже когда он был болен и в тюрьме. – Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Стива: – Не только из-за тех его слов. Было много всего. Но…

– Но это тоже было причиной, – сказал Стив.

– Было, да, – повторил отец Мак. – Ты следишь за тем, что происходит в Испании?

– Нет, – ответил Стив, но затем, нахмурившись, добавил: – Да. Вроде бы. – Что-то всплыло в глубине сознания, что-то такое он слышал, в церкви, может быть, на проповеди. – Они напали на церковь, иезуиты…

– Да, – сухо сказал отец Мак. – Один из способов выразить протест... – А затем он застонал, поднялся и, меряя шагами комнату, продолжил: – Ладно, подожди, смотри: я уже провалился как твой духовный наставник, но это – совсем другое… Мы действительно не должны говорить обо всем этом.

– Но я хочу говорить! – вскочил Стив, умоляя. – Раз вы мой духовник, то должны или повторять за ними – или молчать?

– Да! – ответил отец Мак, нависая над ним. – Да, это так! И да, они атакуют Католическую церковь Испании, но вместе с этим у них теперь демократический парламент, выбранный голосованием, свобода слова и организации, избирательное право для женщин... извини, мне нужна минута. – Он вышел в соседнюю комнату, закрыв за собой дверь и оставив Стива переваривать сказанное, осознавать, что даже взрослые люди, облеченные властью, не знают всего.

Стив взял книгу из стопки на столе – Джон Уильям Дрейпер, «История конфликта между религией и наукой», а под ней еще был У.Э.Г. Лекки, «История возникновения и влияния рационализма в Европе», и «Собрание сочинений Г.Л.Менкена», и Бертран Рассел*, «Почему я не христианин» и его же «Очерки сомневающегося» – и сердце Стива колотилось как бешеное, когда он держал их все. 

Дверь в комнату распахнулась, и Стив увидел, что отец Мак смог взять себя в руки и готов предложить Стиву чай и несколько советов перед тем, как попрощаться, поэтому поспешил спросить:  
– Можно я возьму их почитать? 

Он увидел, как отец Мак смутился:  
– Нет! – казалось, тот почти в панике. – В смысле, я не думаю, что это будет правильно… 

Но Стив, который только что осознал, что взрослые не такие уж сильные и всезнающие, как он думал раньше, мягко продолжил:  
– Просто на время, и я принесу их обратно, обещаю.

* Бертран Рассел (1872 -1970) — британский философ, общественный деятель и математик. Известен своими работами в защиту пацифизма, атеизма, а также либерализма и левых политических течений; внес неоценимый вклад в математическую логику, историю философии и теорию познания. Менее известны его труды по эстетике, педагогике и социологии. Рассел считается одним из основателей английского неореализма, а также неопозитивизма. В 1950 году получил Нобелевскую премию по литературе.

 **1934**  
– Ты меня этой своей дурью с ума сводишь! – закричал Баки, шумно роняя коробку с консервированными грушами в переулке за продуктовым магазином Мистера Джи.

– Нет, ну послушай, ладно? Просто послушай! – Стив сидел на вершине горы из ящиков, сжимая копию книги Бертрана Рассела обеими руками. – Он пишет – _послушай_ : «В моих глазах, у Христа был только один серьезный недостаток – он верил в Ад. Я не считаю, что тот, кто называет себя гуманным, может верить в вечное наказание». – Стив поднял глаза. – Что ты думаешь об этом?

Баки вздохнул и прислонился к стене, предплечьем вытирая пот со лба:  
– Я не понимаю тебя, вот совсем не понимаю. Правда ведь в том, что никто ничего толком не знает, да? А если никто ничего не знает, почему бы просто не верить в лучшее из возможного? Что есть Бог, и он – часть нас?

– Потому что это путь в никуда, – откликнулся Стив. – Потому что все, чего люди достигли, они достигли потому, что собрались вместе и что-то сделали, а не просто стояли в ожидании чуда…

– Я вот точно не чувствую, что просто стою в ожидании, – возразил Баки, и это быстро привело Стива в чувство – потому что Баки работал, много и тяжело. Невероятно тяжело.

– Эй, ну я не про тебя, – пробормотал Стив.

– А кого же ты тогда имел в виду? Кто все эти люди, что сидят и ждут чудес? Если только ты сам, но с тобой-то все понятно – тебе просто нужна _работа_.

Стив вздохнул:  
– Меня никто не нанимает. Они просто глядят на меня и…

– Хм… ну это мы еще посмотрим. – Прихватив Стива за воротник и стянув с ящика, Баки снова потащил его в магазин. – Мистер Джи! – закричал он. – Минутка найдется?

– Ты не серьезно, – сказал Стив.

– Я убийственно серьезен, – ответил Баки, а когда мистер Дженовезе в грязном белом фартуке вышел из кладовой, спросил: – Вы сегодня утром говорили, что вам нужна помощь с учетом товара на складе. Мой друг Стив – дотошный. Вечно заботится о мелочах, которые нормальному человеку и в голову не придут. – Баки посмотрел на Стива, подтолкнул его в сторону Мистера Джи и вернулся в переулок. 

Мистер Джи посмотрел на Стива сверху вниз, пожал плечами и протянул ему накладные и ручку:  
– Ты друг Джимми, поэтому я дам тебе шанс. Каждый день после школы и всю субботу, восемь долларов в неделю.

– Ох, хорошо, – согласился Стив, и работа на самом деле оказалась великолепной. Стив и правда был дотошным, ему понравилось считать консервы, продукты и все остальное, и он мог больше времени проводить с Баки. Но больше всего, наверное, ему нравилось рисовать вывески с продуктами, новые каждый день – большие плакаты снаружи магазина. Мистер Джи был так ими доволен, что прибавил еще доллар к недельному жалованию Стива.

Деньги тоже были не лишними; Стив любил покупать что-то для ма и даже время от времени для Баки. Не говоря уже о том, что Мистер Джи дал им скидку на еду и позволил забирать домой все просроченные продукты. Стив понял, что это и был главный интерес Баки на этой работе: с восемью едоками, трое из которых мальчишки, каждый под метр восемдесят, Барнсы нуждались в любой еде, которую могли достать.

– Будешь доедать? – спросил Баки Стива, на что тот лишь пододвинул к нему остаток обеда.

– Тебе нужно напечатать это на плакате и пройтись с ним на людях, – пошутил Стив, закатывая глаза.

– Выбрасывать еду – грех, – резонно возразил Баки. – И потом, я все время хочу есть, не понимаю, почему у тебя по-другому.

– Может потому, что ты – как четыре меня? – спросил Стив, а затем, дождавшись, пока Баки набьет полный рот еды – что не заняло много времени – сказал: – Слушай, ты же помнишь, как я читал Бертрана Рассела… – Эх, даже набитый рот не помог, потому что Баки хватило рук, чтобы грубыми и яростными жестами абсолютно точно выразить мнение о Бертране Расселе. – Эй, – произнес Стив, отрываясь от газеты, только чтоб треснуть ей Баки, – сегодня вечером он читает лекцию в городе, я хочу сходить.

Баки дожевал, а затем забрал газету и изучил объявление, которое Стив знал наизусть: «В защиту рациональности: публичная лекция Бертрана Рассела, 7 часов вечера, Вашингтон-Сквер Парк, при спонсорстве Лиги Радикальных Женщин» и, увидев которое, сразу понял, что должен пойти. Он помнил тот день в Военном Мемориале, и это было похоже на сообщение лично для него; это было знаком.

Наконец Баки проглотил еду и саркастически заметил:  
– А я и не знал, что ты – Радикальная Женщина, – и затем, до того, как Стив успел что-то сказать, добавил: – Нет. – И снова: – Нет! – А потом, увидев, что Стив настроен настоять на своем, сказал: – Ты не поедешь в Виллидж , там полно всяких уродов. – И еще: – Не один. – И, застонав, как от боли: – Со мной и не раньше шести, ладно? Договорились?

– Ладно, – согласился Стив и в шесть вечера встретил Баки возле своего дома. 

Они сели на поезд через мост на Вашингтон-Сквер и почти опоздали на лекцию, потому что с южной стороны парка целая куча художников выставляла свои произведения – одну за другой, в ряд, и Стив не мог оторваться, он был просто обязан посмотреть все холсты. 

– Твои картины мне нравятся больше, – сказал Баки, следуя за ним от работы к работе и хмурясь на каждую из них по очереди. – Ты мог бы лучше. Да ты уже лучше, чем все это. – И впервые в жизни Стив подумал, что, возможно, это действительно правда.

Толпа оказалась меньше, чем он ожидал, и пришли они как раз вовремя, потому что дама, представлявшая Бертрана Рассела, явно не спешила. Наконец тот поднялся на трибуну; и было на самом деле невероятно интересно услышать его вживую, хотя к этому моменту Стив уже был знаком с основными пунктами его работ, даже самых последних. Но, тем не менее, некоторые мысли оказались новыми, и стоять вот так, рядом с Баки – с кружащейся головой, напряженно слушая – было невероятно: его потрясла идея Рассела о том, что люди верят в Бога только потому, что им нужен старший брат, который постоит за них во всех бедах и злоключениях, и Стив подумал, что он-то оказался достаточно умен, чтоб обменять Бога на Баки, сделавшего для него намного больше, чем смог бы Бог.

– Что думаешь? – спросил Стив Баки, когда все закончилось и они стояли вместе со всеми и хлопали. Обычно ему достаточно хорошо удавалось читать по лицу Баки, но сейчас не получалось. – Ты… 

Его прервала пробиравшаяся сквозь толпу девушка с холщовой сумкой, полной брошюр и листовок. Она улыбнулась Стиву и сказала с натренированной легкостью:  
– Большое спасибо, что пришли. Мы проводим встречи по понедельникам и четвергам, у нас есть книжный клуб, и иногда, по пятницам, выступают приглашенные лекторы. Вот расписание наших мероприятий и несколько брошюр, которые могут показаться вам интересными. 

И Стив взял все брошюры, а затем купил копию «Новых Месс» за пятнадцать центов.

– Ну и что ты думаешь? – спросил он позже, уже когда они ехали на поезде, а Баки все еще был непривычно тихим, не зубоскалил по поводу и без.

– Пока не знаю, – резко ответил Баки, – так что прекрати спрашивать.

– Ладно, ты чего. 

Стив сел, чтобы просмотреть материалы, переданные ему дамой от имени Лиги Радикальных Женщин. Лига, похоже, арендовала помещение у Социалистов на Лафайет-Стрит и еженедельно проводила собрания о… 

– Эй, Баки, ты только посмотри на это, – сказал Стив, – тут есть брошюры об атеизме, вегетарианстве, профсоюзах и свободной любви... 

Баки резко схватил его, почти срывая с места, и с минуту Стив был по-настоящему напуган, потому что судя по выражению лица, Баки был… Но потом Баки отпустил его, и на лице у него появился страх, а затем он тяжело вздохнул, с удивлением покачал головой и почти рассмеялся:  
– Я не знаю, что мне с тобой делать, – пробормотал он практически про себя, рассеянно расправляя рубашку Стива. – Нет, правда не знаю.

– Ты что, злишься на меня? – спросил Стив, потрясенный и рассерженный самой мыслью об этом. – Баки, ты что…

– Нет, просто помолчи, пожалуйста, хоть десять минут, ладно? – Баки выглядел так, словно у него сильно болела голова, поэтому Стив заткнулся и молчал до самого конца поездки и высадки на ДеКалб*. 

Они шли вместе по темным улицам, но внезапно Баки остановился и сказал:  
– Слушай, я не злюсь. Просто ты – это ты, а я иногда забываю, что ты не такой, как все нормальные люди.

– Значит, тебе не понравилось? – напирал Стив. – Не показалось интересным? 

– Такого я не говорил. Просто мне нужно об этом подумать, понимаешь? Это были довольно каверзные темы. Философия…

Стив стиснул зубы:  
– Терпеть не могу, когда ты прикидываешься дурачком.

– Господи, дай мне передышку, – едва не застонал Баки, – я не собираюсь прямо сейчас решать все загадки времени и пространства. Объясни, как ты все это видишь, и потом просто скажи, во что верить мне – и я поверю.

– Я собираюсь сходить еще, – немного вызывающе ответил на это Стив, – хочу вернуться и послушать лекцию про вегетарианство или что-то другое из лекций Лиги Радикальных Женщин на этой неделе.

– Отлично, – принял вызов Баки, – за это завтра ты пойдешь со мной на танцы в «Рыцарей Колумбуса» в Сент-Эндрюсе. В галстуке. 

И вот теперь была очередь Стива застонать вслух.  
– Ой, брось! – заскулил он. – Это бессмысленно! У меня обе ноги – левые, и ни одна девушка не захочет…

– Вот об этом не беспокойся, – сказал Баки. – Девушку я тебе найду.

– Что, приплатишь ей? – раздраженно спросил Стив.

– Ну, столько денег у меня нет, – возразил Баки, – но я что-нибудь придумаю. 

И действительно придумал: следующим вечером он появился с потрясающей брюнеткой для себя и невысокой рыженькой девушкой – для Стива. Все прошло именно так, как Стив и ожидал, и после того, как спутница бросила его ради первого же свободного парня, он вышел наружу подышать воздухом и услышал женский голос, жалобно умолявший:  
– Ну ты чего, Пит, ты чего, ну хватит уже!

И конечно, он должен был пойти и посмотреть, что же там происходит. Хорошие новости: он успел нанести парочку отменных ударов, прежде чем Пит сломал ему нос, а девушка оказалась достаточно благородна, чтобы помочь ему вернуться в танцевальный зал и приложить к носу пурпурный платочек со льдом для пунша. И только потом ему пришлось иметь дело с Баки, который просто стоял и смотрел на него.

– Прошло всего десять минут, – беспомощно сказал Баки.

– Даже не дачидай, – огрызнулся Стив, обжигая взглядом. – Серьездно!

*Декалб (Нью-Йоркское метро) - станция Нью-Йоркского метро, находящаяся на пересечении двух линий — BMT Brighton Line и BMT Fourth Avenue Line. Станция расположена на пересечении Декалб-авеню и Флатбуш-авеню в центре Бруклина. Станция открылась 19 июня 1915 года 

**1935**  
В скором времени Стив посещал собрания Лиги Радикальных Женщин в революционном книжном магазине на Аллен-Стрит, а также собрания Вольнодумцев в подвале публичной библиотеки почти постоянно. Кроме того, много времени уходило на рисование и скетчинг: он начал подумывать о том, чтобы подготовить портфолио в Купер Юнион* – слышал, что если пройти собеседование, то все занятия будут бесплатны, да и Рузвельт говорил, что программы для художников станут одним из первых проектов нового УОР**. Стив с жадным любопытством рассматривал витрины арт-магазинов на Канал-Стрит, он даже не мог себе представить, что когда-нибудь сможет позволить себе настоящий холст. Хотя он никогда не планировал посетить Париж, потратить пять центов на поездку в Гринвич-Виллидж, где проходили прогрессивные собрания и лекции о контроле над рождаемостью или выставки «дегенеративного»* искусства, было ему вполне по карману.

Баки от всего этого был не в восторге:  
– Приятель, ты ищешь неприятности, – мрачно говорил он Стиву. – Я только надеюсь, что не найдешь.

Стив думал, что Баки просто нравится казаться эдаким «всезнайкой», пока после открытого урока по живописи в Лиге Студентов-Художников не попался в засаду троим парням, выкрикивающим:  
– Педик! Художник – педик! 

И Стива, конечно, били множество раз и до того, но сейчас все было немного иначе: эти парни явно собирались _убить_ его. Он стиснул зубы и приготовился продать свою жизнь как можно дороже, хотя и был уверен, что долго не протянет – довольно быстро он оказался на земле, и его со всей силы пинали ногами, пока внезапно его не спасла проходившая мимо дама, закричавшая:  
– Эй вы там! Отстаньте от него! Оставьте мальчика в покое! 

Парни немного поглумились над ней, но отступили.

– Все в порядке, – пробормотал Стив, сжимая руки неожиданной спасительницы в попытке подняться. – Я в порядке. 

И каким-то чудом ему даже удалось сесть на поезд до Бруклина и добраться до больницы Святой Марии, где сегодня дежурила мама. Она закусила губу и сказала:  
– Ох, Стивен. 

Оказалось, что у него сотрясение мозга и сломано три ребра. Тем не менее, ей разрешили забрать его домой, и Стив проспал весь следующий день, с ужасом ожидая окончания школьных занятий, потому что сразу после этого Баки, конечно же, покажется у них.

Стив подготовился к насмешкам и упрекам, но Баки просто зашел, сел, потягиваясь и рассматривая Стива, устроившегося на слишком большом для него кресле; весь их последующий бессловесный разговор состоял только из вздохов, скорбных стонов и поднятых бровей, пока Стив не взорвался:  
– Хорошо! Я больше не буду! 

И Баки мгновенно отозвался:  
– Зуб даю, что не будешь! 

Но Стив продолжил:  
– Можно я покажу тебе кое-что? Пожалуйста? 

И Баки, пристально посмотрев на него пару секунд, кивнул:  
– Давай.

– Вот, – сказал Стив, показывая. – «Собрание: Итальянские Мастера», целая куча книг, – но Стив протянул ему одну, «Итальянские Мастера: Ренессанс Рисоджименто», где было пять полноцветных картин, включая одну, которую Баки бы оставил себе: работа Микеланджело, «Сотворение Адама», с потолка Сикстинской капеллы.

– Да, эту видел, – раздраженно сказал Баки, рассматривая картины. – Это из Книги Бытия – Бог создает Адама.

– Нет, – сказал Стив. – Не оттуда. Забудь, что тебе говорили. Смотри на картину. 

И Баки, вздохнув, поднял книгу с кровати и уложил на колени: Адам с вытянутой рукой, Бог нависает над ним. 

– Сотворение Адама, – пробормотал Стив, подсказывая, а затем: – Что ты видишь?

Баки внимательнее посмотрел на картину:  
– Это сцена из Книги Бытия, – повторил он и, видя растущее раздражение Стива, отважился продолжить: – Он лежит на холме. Адам. Отдыхает. Он… – и тут рот его округлился. 

Стив сел, слегка поморщившись от боли в ребрах. Баки начал _понимать_.

– Он _грезит_ , – наконец сказал он.

– Да, – ответил Стив, сердце его бешено колотилось.

– Адам – сотворяющий, – повторил Баки. До него дошло.

– Да. Да! Как только доходит – уже не развидеть, – хмыкнул Стив, наклоняясь вперед и морщась от боли в ребрах, но остановиться он уже не мог: – Смотри, – сказал он, постучав по картине, – похоже, будто Бога окружает такое облачко, знаешь, как под слова в карикатурах. Адам лежит на траве, поднимает голову и размышляет…

– А как было бы чудесно придумать что-то такое… – Баки замер. – Сотворение Адама. Адам – творец.

– Точно. – У Стива перехватило горло и он выпалил: – Жизнь чертовски тяжела и без налипшего сверху вранья.

И Баки удивил его, когда, закрывая книгу и укладывая ее обратно в стопку, неожиданно рассмеялся. 

– Что?

– Помнишь сестру Агату? – спросил Баки.

– Такую, пожалуй, забудешь, – ответил Стив.

– Она сказала, чтоб я держался от тебя подальше. Будто ты плохо на меня влияешь. – Баки откинулся на спинку стула и ухмыльнулся, уложив руки на живот. – Она сказала, что ты приведешь меня к погибели. И то же самое сказала моей ма.

Стив не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так шокирован – а он был, и еще очень, _очень_ зол: они все еще пытались ранить его. Наконец он смог вдохнуть и спросил:  
– А ты что сказал?

Баки пожал плечами:  
– Прикинулся немым. А ма не парит такая ерунда – она не настолько повернута на монашках.

– Я… – не понял Стив. – В смысле – прикинулся немым?

Баки поднял брови: 

– А что я мог на это ответить? Старая карга имеет на тебя зуб, но в чем-то она права. Ты и правда ужасно влияешь на меня. И именно поэтому ты мне нравишься. – И, наверное, он заметил ошеломленное выражение на лице Стива, потому что продолжил уже более серьезно: – Ты не знал? 

А Стив никогда и не задумывался о причинах, по которым он нравится Баки: он воспринимал это как какое-то невероятное чудо, а дареной лошади в зубы никто не заглядывает. 

– Ты не похож на нормальных людей. Ты думаешь о вещах, о которых больше никто… – Он остановился и нахмурился: – Но вообще я пришел, чтоб рассказать тебе новости. Родители сказали, что я смогу пойти на годовой курс в Бруклинский Колледж.

– Ох, эй, – сказал Стив. – Это здорово!

– Типа того, – без выражения ответил Баки. – Отец сейчас работает и думает, что мы это потянем. Ну, знаешь, если я продолжу работать и все такое.

– Здорово, – снова сказал Стив, но он знал Баки достаточно хорошо, поэтому добавил: – Мне казалось, ты подумывал о полицейской академии.

– Да, но они не хотят, чтоб я шел туда. Они думают насчет бухгалтерии или счетоводства: у меня же хорошо с математикой. И папа говорил, что людям при деньгах всегда нужен тот, кто будет эти деньги считать. – Баки сверкнул призраком своей обычной улыбки, а затем добавил: – Ладно, смотри: когда ты снова захочешь пойти на эти свои ультралевые атеистические арт-сборища, просто скажи мне, и, если смогу, я схожу с тобой.

– Сходишь со мной? – удивился Стив.

– Да. Только не ходи больше один. Ты же просто тридцать три несчастья, – а затем Баки закусил губу и добавил: – Словно не хочешь – или даже не можешь осознать опасность. Вещи, о которых ты говоришь – большинство людей просто не понимают их, а если даже они и попытаются – им не понравится. Но мне – нормально. – Баки посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза и тот медленно кивнул. – Мне нравится, что ты думаешь о сумасшедших вещах. Мне нравится, что ты не такой, как все.

– Спасибо, Бак, – ответил Стив и добавил со стоном: – Думаю, я мог бы попробовать сходить на танцы еще разок.

Баки выглядел довольным.  
– Наконец-то дошло, – одобрил он идею. – Давно пора найти кого-то, кто бы присматривал за тобой.

«У меня уже есть тот, кто за мной присматривает», – подумал Стив, но закрыл разбитый рот и ничего не ответил.

*«Дегенерати́вное иску́сство» (нем. Entartete Kunst) — термин нацистской пропаганды для обозначения авангардного искусства, которое представлялось не только модернистским, антиклассическим, но и еврейско-большевистским, антигерманским, а потому опасным для нации и для всей арийской расы.

***

Баки пошел с ним на митинг на Юнион-Сквер, где сначала хором пели протестные песни, потом было несколько выступлений и в завершение декламация избранных частей очерка Э.М.Фостер «Во что я верю» – и все чтение Стиву пришлось толкать Баки локтем в бок, чтобы он прекратил шуточки и смешки по поводу пришепетывающего чтеца. Хотя Баки все-таки достаточно заинтересовался, чтобы пробраться сквозь толпу и купить копию всего очерка. Который он и начал читать прямо в вагоне поезда, шипя всякий раз, когда Стив пытался что-то сказать, пока тот наконец не закатил глаза и не замолчал.

Стив выполнил свою часть сделки, неделей позже позволив Баки два раза затащить себя на танцы. Он танцевал – или пытался танцевать – с двумя разными блондинками, одна высокая и атлетически сложенная, с которой все прошло довольно хорошо, хотя взаимного влечения между ними не было совсем; и вторая, грустная девушка, выглядевшая так, словно в любую минуту готова разразиться слезами. И когда Стив в третий раз – добровольно – появился в танцевальном зале, то заметил, что хотя Баки и находил для него каждый раз новую партнершу, сам он оба раза приводил Маргарет Уолден, одноклассницу Стива. И вот на этом третьем танцевальном вечере Стив увидел Маргарет Уолден снова.

– Как-то слишком много Маргарет Уолден вокруг тебя, м? – Стиву казалось странным, что Баки никогда раньше даже не упоминал ее.

– Да, похоже на то, – ответил Баки. – Она ничего, нравится моим предкам. У ее отца своя типография, они печатают бланки для больниц. Они же много бланков используют, ну, больницы.

Стив кивнул и прикусил кончик большого пальца.  
– И держу пари, им нужен счетовод, – сказал он, прищурившись.

– Вполне возможно, – ответил Баки.

– И ты все это уже продумал. 

Баки рассмеялся:  
– Ну это же я! Мистер «я-все-уже-продумал». 

Только вот, видимо, продумал он не все, потому что через пару недель всплыл слух, что Баки был замечен в компрометирующей ситуации с никому не известной девушкой; все просто слышали, что кто-то слышал это от кого-то еще.

Баки все отрицал.  
– Ничего такого не было, говорю тебе, – сказал он Стиву. – Просто разговоры, люди языками чешут.

Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Маргарет Уолден с ним рассталась, а то, что после этого Баки больше никогда не встречался с одной и той же девушкой дважды, лишь подкрепило слухи. 

– Бедная Маргарет, – говорили понижая голос, – связалась с этим Баки Барнсом.

После произошедшего Баки навсегда стал «этим Баки Барнсом»: ох, ну вы же знаете, какой он, «этот Баки Барнс».

Стив, который действительно знал, кто такой Баки Барнс, уже не понимал, чему верить.

– Да все в порядке, – сказал ему Баки, и он даже не выглядел расстроенным, когда Маргарет Уолден в этом же году обручилась с другим парнем, студентом колледжа. С другой стороны, Баки, казалось, обрел наконец почву под ногами: сложившаяся репутация только усиливала его притягательность, и у Баки случалось два, а то и три свидания за ночь, стоило ему только захотеть. 

*Cooper Union (англ. The Cooper Union for the Advancement of Science and Art или коротко The Cooper Union) — частное учебное заведение (колледж), расположенное в сквере Cooper Square района Ист-Виллидж в Манхэттене, Нью-Йорк. Колледж делится на три школы — Irwin S. Chanin School of Architecture, School of Art и Albert Nerken School of Engineering.  
**Управление общественных работ США – (1935—1943), — независимое федеральное агентство, созданное в 1935 году по инициативе президента США, Франклина Делано Рузвельта, и ставшее ведущей силой в системе трудоустройства миллионов безработных (в основном, неквалифицированных мужчин) при проведении Нового экономического курса. Под общественно-значимыми работами подразумевалось возведение общественных зданий, прокладка автодорог, строительство стадионов, дамб, аэродромов.

 **1936**  
– Почему меня все время бьют? – поморщившись, спросил Стив.

– Вот! Это отличный вопрос! Задавай его себе почаще! – ответил Баки.

– Бак, они _швыряли камни_. Шли прямо за пикетом – это было совершенно бессовестно, ну правда. Я просто пытался… Ой, – оправдывался Стив, пока Баки грубовато промывал порезы на его лице. – Я просто попытался объяснить…

– Ты всегда просто, ты – просто, – издевался Баки.

Стив отпрянул, раздраженный:  
– …значимость массовых акций.

– Да ты и вкус их, наверное, ощутил, – рассуждал Баки, – засветили прямо в целовальник. 

Они оба повернулись на стук в дверь. 

– Кто это? Твоя ма?

Стив нахмурился:  
– У нее ключ есть, – сказал он и пошел открывать. 

На пороге стоял отец Макнамара. Вернее, отец Макнамара и огромная коробка у его ног.

– Стив, – он выглядел очень довольным, – я не был уверен, что ты дома, но все равно собирался оставить для тебя это… Что у тебя с лицом?

– Ничего, связался с отребьем возле фабрики жвачки, не обращайте внимания. Заходите, пожалуйста. – И только когда Стив отступил, он понял, что Баки стоит прямо за ним.

– Это кто? – спросил Баки, когда Отец Макнамара втащил коробку.

– Это… – Стиву потребовалась минута, чтоб понять, как представить гостя. – Это Мистер Макнамара, – наконец сказал он. – Раньше он был отцом Макнамара.

– Он священник? – неуверенно спросил Баки.

– Был им, – улыбнулся отец Мак, протягивая Баки руку, и Стив мог понять его смущение: отец Мак выглядел ненамного старше их самих.

– Это мой друг Баки, – сказал Стив, пока Баки пожимал руку.

– Угу, – отозвался отец Мак. – Рад знакомству, – сказал он, а затем Стиву: – Я принес несколько книг, думаю, тебе они понравятся. 

Но Стив уже сам закопался в коробку: она была большой, плотно набитой, и это было как Рождество, нет, даже _лучше_ Рождества. 

– Я уезжаю ненадолго, – произнес отец Мак, – и вот подумал…

Стив поднял голову. 

– Испания, – сказал он, сердце колотилось как бешеное, – вы едете в Испанию? 

Отец Мак быстро посмотрел на Баки и тут же кивнул. 

– Вау, это что-то, – Стиву едва удалось перевести дух. – Впечатляет! Везет же вам.

– Не говорите никому, – сказал отец Мак очень серьезно, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Стив отмахнулся от его слов:  
– Вы присоединитесь к Бригаде Линкольна?

Отец Мак ошеломленно моргнул:  
– Что ты об этом знаешь?

– Коммунисты приходили в Лигу Радикальных Женщин, ну, вы знаете, они собираются на Лафайет-Стрит?

– Стив у нас радикальная женщина, – вмешался Баки, – не то чтоб вы могли догадаться, глядя на него.

Стив проигнорировал этот выпад: это была любимая шутка Баки и тот не уставал ее шутить. 

– Они набирали добровольцев – ну им не сильно повезло, там же в основном пацифисты. Но я – за Бригадиров. – Он поднял голову. – Фашисты не остановятся на Испании. Нужно подняться и отбросить их назад…

– Стив любит подниматься и отбрасывать, – прокомментировал Баки, – лицом в основном.

– Есть другие способы постоять за правое дело, не только боем, – сказал отец Мак.

– Да, я знаю, – вздохнул Стив. – Но то, что вы делаете… Я б нам выпить налил, если бы у нас хоть что-то было.

– Ладно, хм. Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, – произнес Баки.

Стив нахмурился, но отец Мак, похоже, понял намек:  
– Да, – сказал он, – я, наверное, уже пойду, – а затем положил Стиву руки на плечи и тихо сказал: – Ты особенный, Стив. Я так горжусь, что…

– Может, вам нужна какая-то помощь, чтоб найти дорогу до станции, отец? – спросил Баки, наблюдая, как отец Мак притянул Стива в объятие. Стив крепко обнял в ответ, осознавая, что отец Мак, возможно, погибнет в Европе: как отец, как дядя Крис, как все мужчины, которые когда-либо заботились о нем.

– Я помню дорогу, спасибо, – ответил отец Мак, улыбаясь Баки. – Береги Стива, ладно? 

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Стив обернулся к Баки и спросил:  
– Что, черт побери, вот это сейчас было?

– А что? – ощетинился Баки.

– Человек собирается пожертвовать жизнью ради демократии, а ты практически выкидываешь его отсюда!

– Не тупи, – сказал Баки, – такой парень, герой-священник, наверняка очень занятой, в куче мест его ждут не дождутся.

– Это что, сарказм? – Стив был ужасно зол. – Потому что я не вижу тут ничего смешного.

Баки слабо улыбнулся:  
– Ну, у тебя вообще проблемы с чувством юмора, Стив.

– Отвали, Бак, ты нарываешься!

– Да ладно? Ты и… ой, подожди, вот я дурак – и Международный Бригадир. Это же так очевидно, как я только пропустил , – сказал Баки, и хлопнул дверью так, что задрожала вся стена.

– Придурок! – крикнул ему вслед Стив. – Тупой придурок! 

Но Баки так и не извинился, однако в субботу утром, когда Стив поднялся пораньше, чтобы порисовать в утреннем свете, и услышал шум, который списал на молочника, он обнаружил Баки, сидящего у стены под дверью квартиры.

– Кажется, я пропил зарплату, – с трудом сказал тот. – Плохая была идея.

– Баки, Господи, что ты творишь? – Стив плюхнулся рядом с ним на колени. – Давай, заходи…

– Не хочу наблевать тебе на пол. – Баки закрыл глаза и замолчал. – Просто разреши мне остаться здесь.

– Я принесу ведро или что-нибудь еще, – запротестовал Стив, – ты не можешь спать под моей дверью.

– Почему нет? – Баки медленно повернулся и посмотрел на него. – С каких пор тебя волнует, что подумают окружающие? 

И Стив заметил фингал, симметричный его собственному, и кровь, засохшую в углу опухшего рта.

– Баки, – удивленно протянул он, – ты подрался? 

Баки медленно моргнул, прикоснулся двумя пальцами к губам и сказал:  
– Да, наверное. – Кажется, говорить ему было непросто. – Я действовал, как ты, – наконец объяснил он, прикасаясь к разбитым губам языком. – Полез не в свое дело.

Стив попытался ухватить Баки за плечо, прикидывая, сможет ли поднять. 

– Я думал, ты ездил в Сен-Брэндан. К этой, как ее: Кэтлин, Морин…

Баки нахмурился:  
– Это сегодня было?

Стив стиснул зубы и дернул его на себя. Баки застонал, но потянулся вслед, помогая себя поднять. Стив скользнул ему под руку, затаскивая в квартиру и опасливо поглядывая на закрытую дверь в спальню матери. 

– Видимо, это то, что я тебе сказал, – продолжил Баки.

Стив застыл.  
– Баки, – он отступил, выпрямляясь после того, как сгрузил Баки на кровать, – хочешь сказать, что наврал мне?

Лицо Баки перекосило так, что Стив не мог понять его выражения:  
– Конечно, – ответил тот. – Почему ты должен быть особенным? 

А затем, внезапный, как летний шторм, он зарыдал, всхлипывая, размазывая грязь и закрывая лицо руками. Три мокрых, отчаянных всхлипа – и все прекратилось, он просто сидел, уронив руки и выглядел как обычно, за исключением красноты вокруг глаз. 

– Прости меня, – без выражения сказал он. – Кажется, я приболел.

– Да, ма тоже, – ответил Стив, чувствуя себя беспомощным и немного напуганным. – На этой неделе все наоборот – все болеют, кроме меня.

Затем он все-таки уговорил Баки лечь, шепча:  
– Ложись, приятель, поспи, – а потом наклонился, чтобы снять ботинки и закинуть ноги Баки на кровать. 

Когда Стив начал обтирать пот с лица Баки, тот посмотрел на него остекленевшим, расфокусированным взглядом. Он поднял руку, слабо ухватился за рубашку Стива и лихорадочно сказал:  
– Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, но я – понимаю. Я все понимаю. Ты единственный, кто не понимает.

Стив, мягким движением отведя волосы со лба Баки, пробормотал:  
– Прости, Бак. Я постараюсь понять

Но глаза Баки уже закрылись, и он упал в сон, как камень на дно.

Он проспал четырнадцать часов и проснулся, похмельный и смущенный, как раз ко времени позднего обеда из консервированного супа с хлебом. 

Весь обед он бормотал извинения, пока Стив, махнув рукой, не сказал:  
– Да забудь ты об этом, – показывая, что все в прошлом и он не помнит никаких подробностей. Баки регулярно делал то же самое для Стива, имитируя приступы избирательной амнезии, так что Стив просто возвращал долг.

– Подожди минуту, – сказал Стив, – дай я только отнесу суп ма. 

Сара Роджерс тоже проспала большую часть дня, но все равно была очень вялой, просыпаясь только чтобы откашляться, однако Стив использовал и эти перерывы, чтобы принести ей горячий чай с тостами. 

– Не понимаю, чего я так разболелась, – грустно вздыхала она, покачивая головой. Выглядела она почти так же плохо, как он и Баки, а они оба недавно получили по лицу. – Никак не могу справиться с этой простудой. Прости меня, Стив, я ворчала на тебя, пока ты болел; иногда забываешь, каким никчемным чувствуешь себя в таком состоянии.

Стив улыбнулся:  
– Ты никогда не ворчала на меня, ма. – А затем обеспокоенно спросил: – Хочешь, я позвоню доктору Бентли?

– Нет, думаю, нужно просто отлежаться сколько возможно, – сказала Сара, – а в понедельник попрошу дежурного доктора посмотреть меня. 

И действительно, к понедельнику Сара Роджерс выглядела намного лучше; она укладывала волосы перед зеркалом и напевала, зажав заколку в зубах. Стив схватил альбом и нарисовал ее, намеренно используя как можно меньше линий – полукружья рук вокруг головы, плавный изгиб от талии вниз. Он не знал, не мог даже подумать, что вот так, с натуры, рисует ее в последний раз перед телеграммой. 

ТУБЕРКУЛЕЗ ПОЛОЖИТЕЛЬНО ВЫСЛАНА КАРАНТИННЫЙ ОСТРОВ СКОРО НАПИШУ НЕ ВОЛНУЙСЯ ЛЮБЛЮ МАМА

Стив опустился за стол, уставился на него, размышляя – как же странно, что ему так спокойно, и только спустя некоторое время до него дошло, что он очень зол, и это осознание заставило его замереть: он просто застыл от ярости. Внезапно он вскочил и похватал все так или иначе связанные с религией предметы в их доме – Библию, молитвенник, тяжелое распятие, что висело в изголовье маминой кровати, маленькое изображение Святейшего сердца с ее тумбочки, карточки с молитвами, засунутые за зеркало, крестильные свечи, четки и все остальное, – и набил этим сумку. Он уже был на полпути к помятому мусорному баку на улице, намереваясь засунуть туда весь этот хлам, когда до него дошло. Если мама поправится – она могла, люди выздоравливали, – вдруг, когда она вернется из карантина, окажется, что ей нужно что-то из этого барахла, поэтому он вернулся, засунул сумку в нижний ящик шкафа и захлопнул его.

Вот и все, больше делать было нечего – он закончил все, что было необходимо (что он вообще собирался сделать?). Квартира вдруг показалась полной пыльных теней и пустых мест с призраками вещей, что когда-то находились там. 

Отлично. Ему восемнадцать, уже взрослый парень – пора начинать вести себя подобающе. Нужно подумать о деньгах. О еде. Он вытащил альбом и ненадолго завис над последним поспешным портретом Сары Роджерс (Почему он пожалел деталей, что, черт возьми, он пытался этим доказать?), затем перевернул страницу и начал записывать в столбик: аренда, еда, деньги на лечение мамы. Сколько ему придется трудиться, чтобы заработать на это? Сможет ли он найти работу, за которую платят больше? И потом, Мистер Джи не молодеет, может, он будет не прочь передать Стиву больше полномочий, если попросить его об этом? Придется забрать заявление из «Купер Юнион» – да, конечно, он заберет его. Сумасшедшие мечты – для лучших времен, а сейчас явно не они. Если они вообще когда-то были.

Руки Стива задрожали, когда он понял, почему ему так страшно – теперь он действительно остался один. Он не мог представить, что проведет здесь вечер в одиночестве (ма не вернется домой); и он не мог вообразить, как уходит, оставив дом пустым (ма не вернется домой). Он провел всю жизнь, изгоняя этот страх (ма не вернется домой), и вот он здесь; руки не переставали дрожать. Стив хлопнул ладонью по столу, заставив все вокруг зазвенеть и посыпаться, затем схватил газету и посмотрел расписание кинопоказов: сегодня он мог потратить пять центов. В половину девятого показывали «Невидимый луч», он мог бы перехватить Баки по дороге и позвать с собой.

Он не был в настроении разговаривать с миссис Барнс и уж точно не готов отвечать на неизбежные вежливые вопросы («Как мама?»), так что просто обогнул дом и бросил пустую жестянку в окно спальни Баки: _БУМ_. Рама распахнулась, и показалась темноволосая макушка – не Баки, Эндрю. 

– Подожди, – сказал он, увидев Стива, – я его позову. 

Затем Стив услышал, как тот кричит:  
– Баки! 

И, в отдалении:  
– Чего? 

Минуту спустя Баки высунул голову:  
– Эй, что случилось?

– Собираюсь в кино, пойдешь со мной? – спросил Стив.

Баки нахмурился:  
– Так поздно уже?

– Только восемь. Мне нужно развеяться, – сказал Стив.

Баки вздохнул и положил руки на подоконник.

– Что показывают?

– «Невидимый луч» Бориса Карлофф.

И не поэтому ли он из всех выбрал именно этот фильм? Баки был большим поклонником научной фантастики: что-нибудь про будущее, про машины, сумасшедших ученых или космические дали.

Баки застонал:  
– Ох, хорошо, подожди минуту. – И скрылся внутри. 

Через несколько минут он появился снова, перекинул ногу через подоконник и потянулся к водосточной трубе. Через пять секунд он уже был на земле; долгие годы мальчишки Барнс использовали эту трубу как еще один вход и выход.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, вытирая руки. – Давай, пошли. 

Стив заметил его влажные волосы: Баки успел только ополоснуться, но на шее все еще оставались следы машинного масла.

– Бак, прости меня, – сказал Стив, только сейчас понимая. – Ты только что вернулся с работы, да? – Баки устроился на новое место, в слесарный цех под Манхэттенским мостом, и ему приходилось работать допоздна из-за утренних занятий в колледже. – Выглядишь измочаленным, я не подумал.

– Да ну, все в порядке, я поел, и я всегда просто счастлив выбраться из этого дурдома. Так куда идем? В «Маяк»?

– Да, он ближе всего, – ответил Стив, и они отправились в кинотеатр. 

Стив пытался ни о чем не думать, только о фильме, о том, что сегодня такой же вечер, как и вчера, они гуляют по Кэролл-стрит, Баки рядом с ним, но какая-то часть мозга не сдавалась, мыслей было слишком много. 

Они были в двух шагах от «Маяка», когда Стив выпалил:  
– Как думаешь, Мистер Джи даст мне больше часов в магазине?

Баки пожал плечами:  
– Думаю, он бы мог. Правда, не знаю, нужна ли ему дополнительная помощь, времена сейчас не те. Бакалея совсем денег не приносит. – Именно поэтому Баки ушел оттуда в слесарный цех: зарплата выше, возможностей больше. Плюс всякие необычные механизмы. – А ты что, ищешь подработку?

– Да, я… да, – сказал он и замялся, потому что кинотеатр – уже прямо перед ними, нужно только подойти к окошку кассы, купить билеты и провести пару часов, не думая ни о чем, кроме сумасшедших ученых и лазерных лучей. Разве что сейчас выпала отличная возможность рассказать обо всем Баки; он должен был все ему рассказать. Стив сунул руку в карман и вытащил смятую телеграмму.

Баки взял ее, разгладил – и остановился, уставившись на нее. Когда он наконец поднял глаза, Стиву пришлось отвести взгляд, потому что лицо Баки… Он не мог справиться со всеми эмоциями на лице Баки.

– _Господи_ , Стив. Господи _Боже_. – И Стив почувствовал, как сердце заколотилось из-за его испуганного голоса. – Мне так жаль, я… – А потом он сказал: – Что, черт возьми, ты творишь? Кино? Мы идем в чертово кино?

– Я не хочу говорить об этом, – сказал Стив. – Я не могу.

– Но… – Баки снова смотрел на телеграмму, читая и перечитывая. – Господи, что все это значит?

– Я не знаю. Откуда мне знать? 

Но Стив знал, и Баки тоже: положительный тест значил шесть-девять месяцев в специальном санатории, карантин без возможности посещений – и, может быть, ты выживешь. А может и нет.

– Но… – Баки выглядел потерянным, и внезапно Стив увидел, как тот юн. «Теперь я старше него, – подумал Стив, – я обогнал его». – Стив, Господи, и что ты будешь делать?

– Что? Буду работать, – ответил Стив. – Я… я… 

«Молиться за нее», – всплыло из подсознания, но он отбросил эту мысль, яростно подумав: «Нет, _не буду_ ».

– Позабочусь о себе и буду надеяться на лучшее. Что мне еще остается? 

Баки просто смотрел на него, пристально и молча, поэтому Стив снова повторил:  
– Я не хочу говорить об этом. Хочу пойти в кино. Ты пойдешь со мной?

– Я… да, – слабо ответил Баки. – Конечно. 

Стив подошел к окошку и купил два билета. Баки пошел за ним, они заняли обычные места (два от прохода, третий ряд с конца); Стив сидел, радуясь темноте. Сначала были трейлеры, потом кинохроники и мультфильм, и Стив не сводил глаз с экрана, а Баки не смотрел на экран. Он не поднял голову, а склонил ее, взглядом упершись в спинку кресла перед ним и ниже, на колени. Баки испугал Стива, когда через несколько минут после начала фильма взял его за руку: накрыл правой рукой левую Стива, переплетая их пальцы. Стив обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, но Баки все еще смотрел перед собой. Он не отпускал руку Стива, крепко сжимая его пальцы, на протяжении всего глупого фильма, словно они были на корабле и тот шел ко дну. 

**1937**  
– Ты же все еще ходишь в церковь?

Баки на секунду завис, разглядывая домашнюю работу, затем поджал губы:  
– Да.

– Ты молишься за мою маму? – спросил Стив.

– Хочешь об этом поспорить? – ощетинился Баки. – Потому что у меня нет настроения слушать эту твою ерунду.

– Нет. Просто хочу знать.

– Да, – раздраженно ответил Баки, постукивая карандашом по колонке цифр. – Да, я молюсь, окей?

– Мне просто было любопытно. – Стив пододвинул к Баки последнее письмо, что получил от матери, и встал. – Там про тебя в конце второй страницы. «Скажи Баки, что я получила…».

– Понял, – перебил Баки, погружаясь в чтение.

– Она говорит, что ей уже лучше, но она все еще слишком слаба, чтобы написать тебе отдельное письмо – так что я не знаю, где правда. – Стив поставил кофеварку на плиту. – Хочешь кофе? Я собираюсь выпить.

– Я всегда хочу кофе, – ответил Баки, а затем глянул на него: – Будешь доедать?

– Забирай, – сказал Стив, и Баки забрал его тарелку.

– Лучше б ты сам это съел. Тебе нужно есть больше красного мяса. – И Баки вернулся к письму, а Стив вздохнул – он ожидал этого. – Ха, – сказал Баки, переворачивая страницу, – твоя мама тоже говорит, что тебе нужно больше…

– Железа, я знаю, я уже прочитал, – сказал Стив, подхватывая газету и складывая ее так, чтобы обведенное объявление оказалось сверху; затем положил ее перед Баки: – Хочу на это сходить, пойдешь со мной?

Вольнодумцы спонсировали лекцию под названием «Бог – не есть любовь». Название бросилось Стиву в глаза, он увидел в этом личное сообщение.

Баки нахмурился и поднял на Стива злой и удивленный взгляд. 

– Считаешь меня скучным только потому, что я хожу в церковь с родителями, да? Хочешь сказать что я _заблудшая_ …

– Нет! – Стив потрясенно посмотрел на Баки. – Я бы никогда так тебя не назвал.

– Конечно, ты не сказал бы, – горько отозвался Баки. – Ты вообще много чего не говоришь. 

Стив налил кофе и осторожно поставил чашку у локтя Баки. 

– Я бы не назвал тебя так, потому что я так не думаю. Сам посуди, – сказал он и добавил: – Сходишь со мной?

– Само собой, – вздохнул Баки, а затем снова посмотрел на домашнее задание: – Если закончу к тому времени. Это так… – Он скривился и оттолкнул учебник и тетрадь. – Не передать словами, как я это ненавижу.

Стив заморгал. 

– Я не знал, что ты это ненавидишь. Это же математика – я думал, она тебе нравится.

– Это не _математика_ , это _счетоводство_ , и я это ненавижу . Я, черт возьми, ненавижу даже то, насколько я это ненавижу.

– Значит, ты должен бросить! – воскликнул Стив, а Баки откинулся на спинку стула и сделал большой глоток кофе, усмехаясь Стиву, словно тот сказал что-то смешное.

– Да ладно, – сказал он, его плохое настроение испарялось на глазах, – просто дай мне закончить до того, как ты пойдешь слушать очередную атеистическую хрень. Поделай пока то, что ты там делал... Кстати – а что ты делал?

– Ничего, – ответил Стив. – Рисовал, – добавил он, поднимая планшет. – Тебя.

Баки закатил глаза, снова берясь за карандаш:  
– И тебе не надоело?

Стив пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. Набросок получился хорошо: на странице, как и перед его глазами, голова Баки была наклонена вправо, брови сведены вместе, карандаш зажат между пальцами. Пропорции были правильными, акценты расставлены хорошо, хотя он и пропустил – да, теперь, когда он знал, что Баки ненавидит счетоводство, он заметил: уголок рта слегка опущен, словно ухмылка и... Что еще? Отвращение. Стив использовал весь свой талант, пытаясь это поймать – штрихом, брови темнее, опустить углы губ, затемнить – и Баки ожил на странице, даже более несчастный, чем был до этого. 

– Работаю с тем, что есть, – вздохнул Стив.

– Как и все мы, – пробормотал Баки.

***

Лекция проводилась в подвале библиотеки – обычное дело; в отличие от охранника, который стоял в дверях. Стив несколько мгновений рассматривал его, а затем поднял руки, позволяя ощупать карманы.

– Какого черта? – пробормотал Баки Стиву по дороге внутрь. 

Комната была подготовлена для выступления, вокруг трибуны расставлены складные стулья. Устраиваясь на одном из них, Стив подумал, что, наверное, понимает какого черта: он сходу заметил три межрасовые пары, а рядом с ними – двух держащихся за руки женщин, а еще через ряд от них пару мужчин, которые… Ну, Стив не мог сказать точно, почему думает, что они являются гомосексуалами, но откуда-то об этом знал; он даже предположил, что, возможно, кто-то мог вообразить то же самое о нем и Баки. Стив был одновременно напуган и взволнован; он обдумывал, стоит ли отправить Баки отсюда – но потом все началось.

– Добрый вечер, – начал лектор с трибуны, – спасибо, что пришли.

Оказалось что да, лекция была о Боге, который не есть любовь, но с позиции препятствия для разнообразия проявлений Любви – не в смысле любви к ближнему своему, но в смысле романтической любви, сексуального влечения, плотского желания, каждое из которых было демонизировано мировыми религиями. Настоящая любовь, которую религии считают лишь слабым отражением воображаемой любви, может поддержать в трудную минуту, а секс – необходимая пища для отношений в паре. Шею Стива залило краской, он не знал, куда деть глаза; обернувшись, он увидел белую женщину, что сидела, переплетя пальцы с черным мужчиной, – и снова отвернулся.

– Если не хочешь – можем уйти, – прошептал он Баки.

– Я в порядке, – ответил тот, едва шевеля губами.

Стив пристально посмотрел на него и прошептал:  
– Ты в шоке?

– Нет, – ответил Баки.

Но Стив продолжал смотреть на него:  
– Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неловко.

Баки глянул на него знакомым, многообещающим «врежу-если-не-заткнешься» взглядом, но после того, как лекция закончилась, он был очень молчалив, в поезде стоял, повиснув на поручнях, а потом сказал:  
– Пойду я, наверное, развеяться в «Аркадию». Весь день сижу как приклеенный – нужно немного размяться.

Но «Аркадия»… Хм, это настоящий взрослый ночной клуб, а не танцы в спортзале школы или в «Рыцарях Коламбуса».

– Так поздно уже? – спросил Стив.

– Они до четырех утра открыты, – ответил Баки, и Стив внимательно на него посмотрел – он и не знал, что Баки посещает такие места.

– Но у тебя же нет девушки, – запротестовал Стив.

Баки закатил глаза:  
– Да будут там девушки, чтобы потанцевать. А если и нет… – он замялся, но закончил: – всегда можно заплатить. Чтобы они потанцевали с тобой. 

Поезд издал пронзительный скрежет, замедляясь на Миртл-авеню, а Стив, не оставляя себе времени на раздумья, просто встал и сказал:  
– Подожди, я пойду с тобой.

Баки резко посмотрел на него, но кивнул:  
– Хорошо, выходим.

«Аркадия» была шумной, переполненной людьми и столиками, с забитым танцполом и множеством музыкантов в неряшливых белых костюмах. 

Баки ослабил галстук, осмотрелся и потом рассеянно сказал:  
– Подожди здесь минуту. 

Стив ждал и чувствовал себя очень глупо, глядя, как Баки скользит сквозь толпу, а затем останавливается поговорить с девушкой – симпатичной, может быть, даже самой красивой в комнате: у нее светлые волосы и бледно-розовое платье с маленькой розочкой у воротника. Стива прошибло потом, когда он заметил, что Баки кивает на него, и красивая блондинка тоже смотрит, улыбается и кивает, а Баки запускает руку в карман и… Господи, он что, платит ей? И вот прямо сейчас Стива уже не волновало, что Баки на двадцать сантиметров выше и на сорок килограммов тяжелее, он собирался выбить из него все дерьмо. Девушка окончательно кивнула Баки и заскользила по направлению к Стиву, словно это было во сне, а Баки удовлетворенно подмигнул Стиву и переключил все внимание на танцпол. Окинув толпу опытным взглядом, он вошел в нее и почти сразу остановился рядом с высокой темноволосой дамой, явно хорошей танцовщицей – хотя на взгляд Стива, ей было не меньше двадцати пяти, – и посмотрел ей в глаза, играя бровями. Она оглядела его с головы до ног, а затем просто пошла за ним, оставив партнера по танцам; Стив поневоле был впечатлен, как Баки действует на женщин. Тот взял ее за руку, широко улыбнулся и закружил сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, а затем они стали быстро двигаться, размахивая руками и ногами, и люди расступались, освобождая им место, а некоторые останавливались посмотреть.

– Ты Стив? 

Он вздрогнул, глупо кивая. 

Красивая девушка улыбалась. 

– А я – Дора, – сказала она.

И Дора действительно была хороша. Они неловко потанцевали под одну из медленных мелодий – Стив быстро терялся во время быстрых, – и он купил ей выпить. Параллельно Стив поймал взглядом Баки: с пылающим, потным лицом тот рухнул на стул, и его партнерша – один взгляд на нее прошил его как иглой, перевернул все внутри, шокировал – _задрала юбку_ и, перекинув ногу через колени Баки, оседлала его.

Дора проследила за взглядом Стива, а потом обняла его. 

– Мы можем уйти отсюда куда-нибудь еще, если хочешь, – ласково пробормотала она, а когда Стив повернулся к ней, с пересохшим ртом и отчаянно смущенный, – нежно поцеловала. Губы у нее были мягкие и сухие, и она пахла так хорошо, но… – Я думаю, ты очень милый, – сказала ему Дора.

– Я… Ты тоже милая, – беспомощно ответил Стив, но дело было в том, что он не был в нее влюблен и не понимал, почему должен идти с ней куда-то еще, позволять прикасаться к себе, как вообще он мог трогать, проникать – когда даже не любил ее.

– Я должен идти, – сказал он и пошел домой, даже не предупредив Баки, но уснуть не смог. Вместо этого лежал без сна, думал о Доре, а потом зажмурил глаза и, отчаянно сжимая член, попытался возбудиться, удерживая ее образ перед глазами. Но все было бесполезно – его тело она явно не интересовала. Не важно, как много денег заплатил Баки, он все равно никогда не… Член дернулся, отвердевая, и Стив задышал чаще, ловя воспоминание: Баки раскинулся в кресле, голова откинута назад, на губах усмешка, девушка на его коленях извивается и смеется, касается его…

Его голова была переполнена Баки, картинки сменялись одна другой, переполняя его – точно так же, как и страницы альбома. У него еще никогда так не стояло, и он дрочил грубо, высоко задирая бедра, сердце выскакивало из груди, а когда он кончил, тело скрутило судорогой так, что поджались пальцы рук и ног. После он лежал, тяжело дыша, с кружащейся от переизбытка кислорода головой и думал: как мог он не понять? Почему не позволял себе думать о Баки – так? Чего в этом было больше: его ограниченности или трусости? Или это снова был Бог – как говорили на лекции, – который бил его по рукам, мешая получить желаемое, делая это чем-то таким, о чем и помыслить невозможно? «Художник-педик», – так люди кричали ему. И это правда? Неужели его мозг настолько промыли моралью, условностями и религией, закрыли ему путь к пониманию собственных желаний, и даже тело сдалось, не желая донести правду. Образы затопили Стива: мускулистые руки Святого Михаила, занесенные над головой, вырезанные в мраморе; Баки, промокший до нитки, вылезает из океана на Кони-Айленде; изгиб шеи Баки, когда он сглатывает, кадык дергается, когда он пьет пиво; Стив выдохнул и открыл глаза.

***

– Ты меня избегаешь? – спросил Баки, появившись в дверях вечером после работы.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, – конечно, нет. 

Но он избегал. В последнее время находиться рядом с Баки было непросто, он не мог смотреть даже на собственные рисунки. Они злили его, жгли – собственное удушенное желание виделось в каждом штрихе и линии. Один набросок возбудил его так, что он сорвался подрочить, охваченный похотью.

– Просто… я подумал, что могу прийти и поделать тут домашнее задание, – неуверенно сказал Баки. – У тебя гораздо тише, чем у нас, но если ты не в настроении для компании…

– Нет, нет, – ответил Стив, отступая назад. – Проходи, все в порядке. Я приготовлю что-нибудь на ужин. 

И некоторое время Стив думал, что все пройдет хорошо. Баки, устроившись за столом, делал домашнее задание, а Стив готовил яичницу и рис с томатным соусом. За ужином Баки рассказал обо всех прекрасных машинах из мастерской и как он учится с ними справляться, как не может дождаться окончания года в колледже, чтобы потом потратить на эту ерунду остаток жизни. Стив рассказал, что Мистер Джи подумывает переложить на него всю рутинную работу в магазине, что, возможно, означает повышение – и лишь затем, когда Баки поднялся убрать тарелки, до Стива дошло, что все это время где-то на задворках сознания он обдумывал идею о том, что, возможно, стоит попытаться. Наверное, Баки возненавидит его, – а может быть, и нет, – но он должен попробовать, он обязан – или это убьет его.

Он дождался, пока Баки закончит с посудой и снова сядет, а затем подошел к нему. Он был в ужасе, шея и ладони намокли от пота, однако он не хотел, чтобы Баки понял его неправильно. Он встал перед стулом Баки так близко, что тот вскинул брови, а затем Стив оседлал его, сбросил подтяжки и вскинул подбородок: он предлагал себя Баки единственным способом, который знал. Он начал расстегивать рубашку, неуверенный, что Баки захочет его, но подумал, что это возможно.

Баки смотрел на него, его бедра были твердыми и теплыми. Стив обхватил его крепкие плечи и поцеловал в губы. Баки затих, и Стив отстранился на секунду, сердце колотилось, как загнанное, а затем поцеловал снова. Баки никогда не бил его – только грозился, но сегодня многое случалось впервые, и Стив явно перешагнул какую-то незримую черту. Он приготовился оказаться на полу, ожидал удара в челюсть. Он представлял, как будет улыбаться разбитым ртом. Он извинится, будет умолять о прощении.

Но Баки просто рассматривал его изучающе, скользя взглядом по лицу.

Это пытка выматывала:  
– Тебе противно? – спросил Стив.

– Нет, – ответил Баки.

– Хочешь меня ударить? – Стив поперхнулся воздухом, он не мог вдохнуть.

– Нет, – ответил Баки, который, похоже, не дышал вообще.

– Думаешь, это грех? – продолжил испытывать его Стив. Мысль будоражила.

На сей раз Баки заколебался:  
– Нет. Не знаю. Зависит...

– От чего?

– От тебя, – ответил Баки. – От того… 

А затем Баки обнял его, притянул к себе и поцеловал: язык его скользнул в рот Стива, и Стив задрожал от накатившего возбуждения – Баки действительно умел целоваться. И затем Баки осторожно отстранил его, столкнул с колен и поставил на ноги, словно Стив был вещью, рубашкой, которую Баки аккуратно возвращал на место в шкафу.

– Думаю, ты _хочешь_ , чтобы это было грехом, – сказал Баки, недовольно кривясь, и Стив вздрогнул, заметив наконец, что Баки больно, действительно больно. – Думаю, это все твои радикальные книги, – продолжил он, поднимаясь со стула и собирая учебники. – Ты что-то пытаешься доказать, себе или _Богу_ …

– Нет, – сказал Стив и сам удивился, как неожиданно неуверенно прозвучал его голос.

– …Или чертовому Бертрану Расселу. Ты это делаешь не из-за нормальных человеческих желаний, а потому что зол на что-то. И поэтому я считаю, что это – грех, – небрежно закончил Баки. Стив сжался, впадая в панику: он что-то сделал не так, только что он причинил вред Баки и теперь не знал, как это исправить. – Но, знаешь, могло бы быть по-другому, – сказал Баки, закидывая рюкзак на плечо. Он больше не мог смотреть Стиву в глаза, поэтому пробормотал, глядя в пол: – Думаю, это не было бы грехом, если бы ты… знаешь, если бы ты на самом деле… 

И может потому, что Стив знал Баки всю жизнь, сейчас он мог додумать фразу у себя в голове: _если бы ты на самом деле любил меня_.

– Но я и правда, – сказал Стив, сгребая Баки и удерживая его. – Баки, я на самом деле, клянусь, как ты мог только…

– Нет, не правда, – безнадежно ответил Баки, и Стив с ужасом понял, как сильно тот в этом уверен.

– Правда, – настаивал Стив. Может, он и был мелким, зато сильным – стащил рюкзак с его плеч и обнял Баки. Если Баки действительно соберется сбросить его, в этот раз ему придется избить его – и сильно. – Клянусь, – повторил Стив. – И я на самом деле… 

Он неуклюже поцеловал Баки, попав в губы и подбородок. Баки отталкивал его, извивался и пытался остановить, а затем внезапно со стоном сдался и позволил Стиву свалить себя на кровать, заползти сверху, используя весь вес, чтобы придавить к поверхности. Под его напором Баки открыл рот, и они снова целовались; Баки скользил пальцами по волосам Стива, а затем сильно потянул – и его язык скользнул Стиву в рот, глубоко, тяжело – ничего из предыдущего опыта с девушками, настоящими или воображаемыми, никакие танцы, фильмы, свидания, на которых он когда-либо был, не подготовили его к такому. Что-то дикое и сумасшедшее поднималось в нем; он ухватил Баки за бедра и начал раскачиваться, вслепую пытаясь расстегнуть его рубашку, брюки, желая прикоснуться к нему еще ближе, кожа к коже. 

– Господи, – потрясенно сказал Баки, когда Стив добрался до его члена, вытащил его, мокрый, тут же прилипший к теплому животу. – Стив. Остановись. Господи… 

Но Стив не думал, что сможет остановиться.

– Не могу. Не хочу. – Стив обхватил лицо Баки, пытаясь добраться до языка, вылизать его. – Я хочу…

– Стив. – Сильные руки обхватили его запястья, дернули вверх, удерживая. – Надо остановиться, – рубашка Баки распахнулась, штаны сползли вниз, обнажая полоску темных волос, более узкую на груди и животе, становящуюся шире вокруг члена. – Мы не сможем потом сделать вид, что ничего не было. – Баки был в отчаянии, практически умолял его. – Если тебе не понравится, если ты передумаешь…

– Я не передумаю, – поклялся Стив. – Баки, пожалуйста, я хочу…

– Да не знаешь ты, чего хочешь! – Баки швырнул его на кровать и, к изумлению Стива, навис над ним всем телом, а затем внезапно сказал, искренне и отчаянно: – Ты безжалостный, знаешь? Всегда добирался до самого моего нутра! – И потом развернулся, согнув длинную, мускулистую спину, сгорбившись; Стив услышал сбивающееся дыхание. Ему захотелось нарисовать это – а еще навсегда стереть эту картину из памяти: Баки в отчаянии.

– Всю свою жизнь я с этим боролся. Всю проклятую жизнь старался держать это под контролем, – пробормотал Баки, а затем горько добавил: – Но сегодня четверг, и тебя _осенило_.

Стив вздрогнул: 

– Баки, прости меня.

– Ты же никогда не думаешь обо мне. – Баки внезапно рассмеялся и покачал головой, плечи его медленно расслаблялись. Возможно, он смеялся над собой. – И это нормально: я и не хочу, чтобы ты обо мне думал. Для этого мне и себя хватает. Но Стив, я не могу рисковать – ты играешь с единственным важным и по-настоящему ценным, что у меня есть.

– Но это же я начал, – потрясенно сказал Стив; он коснулся руки Баки и продолжил: – Баки, это же не ты – это я.

– Я тоже, – сказал Баки. – Но ты не понимаешь. Ты же моя единственная надежда, как ты не можешь этого понять? 

Стив неуклюже потянулся к его руке, переплетая их пальцы, и на этот раз, когда Баки поцеловал его, Стив чувствовал вкус его отчаяния. Он целовал в ответ, пытаясь вложить все, что чувствовал сам, что не смог сказать: «Прости меня. Ты – все для меня. Я стану лучше». 

И хотя он и близко не был Баки ровней, тот уронил его на кровать и прошептал в самое ухо:  
– Ты сумасшедший, знаешь об этом? От тебя крышу рвет. Ты, наверное, самый крышесносный человек на земле. – После Баки оказался на нем, горячий и большой, его руки скользили по всему телу.

– Теперь ты от меня не избавишься, – внезапно сказал Баки, и это звучало как предупреждение и угроза одновременно; ужас светился в его глазах. – Не посмеешь избавиться от меня, придурок.

И прежде чем Стив смог сказать «нет», «я бы не стал», «никогда», Баки сполз вниз и взял его член. Стив ахнул и выгнулся, ему не хватало воздуха, какая-то часть его умирала прямо сейчас от вида Баки, скользящего по его члену, обнимавшего его так плотно горячим мокрым ртом, что Стив, наконец, понял, _что же_ такое секс и почему люди придают ему такое большое значение.

***

В последующие дни они были очень осторожны, стараясь вести себя как обычно, чтобы никто не догадался о произошедших между ними изменениях. Они придерживались привычного распорядка – работа, рисование, у Баки школа и домашнее задание по субботам. Стив прилежно писал маме, а Баки уходил домой в обычное время и посещал с родителями церковь. Он даже бывал на танцах и танцевал с девушками. Но между всем этим они изучали тела друг друга, исследовали их руками и ртами. Баки касался его так, что Стив раньше и представить не мог, что такое возможно – это заставляло каждую клетку его тела петь, заставляло кричать, поэтому в половине случаев Стив кончал, уткнувшись ртом в потную ладонь Баки, который шептал:  
– Господи, Стив, хочешь чтоб нас арестовали?

Также Стив узнал, что после секса проще всего понять, что творится у Баки в голове: разморенный, он вжимался лицом в плечо Стива и бормотал вещи, которые никогда не говорил при других обстоятельствах:  
– Они хотят, чтоб я был как все.  
Или:  
– Когда я без тебя, мне кажется, что я задыхаюсь.

– Я отсосал бы тебе сто лет назад, – сказал Стив, – если б знал, что после ты будешь такой разговорчивый. 

И Баки рассмеялся, потом застонал и треснул его подушкой по голове, а когда Стив выхватил ее и ударил Баки в ответ, сказал:  
– С тобой трудно разговаривать. У тебя нет ничего, и со стороны кажется, что у меня – есть все, но…

– Но ты это ненавидишь, – мягко сказал Стив, наконец понимая, и на лице Баки появилось облегчение.

– Ненавижу, – яростно ответил он. – Ненавижу свою жизнь. Ненавижу жизнь, которую мне придется прожить…

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – пообещал Стив. – Мы справимся. Со всем разберемся. 

Но все их планы трагически оборвались: пришла телеграмма, которой Стив так отчаянно боялся.

***

– Стивен Грант Роджерс? – спросил мальчик с телеграфа, и Стив глупо кивнул, расписался в получении и затем отнес и протянул телеграмму Баки: он не мог открыть ее сам, не мог прочитать. Он знал, что было внутри.

– Ты не… – неуверенно начал Баки, глядя на него, но Стив, до прихода телеграфиста писавший письмо матери и добравшийся до его половины, просто взял недописанное письмо со стола и скатал в плотный шарик: он знал.

– Прочти, – попросил Стив, зная, что все поймет по лицу Баки.

– Ты придурок, – сказал Баки, сглатывая. – Это нечестно. – Но Баки любил его и все равно открыл телеграмму, и, пока он читал, лицо его исказилось, и Стив отвел взгляд, слезы потекли сами собой.

– Ты должен пойти со мной к нам, – произнес Баки через какое-то время, вытирая глаза. – Ма убьет меня, если я оставлю тебя тут одного.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, он не мог пойти к Барнсам и вынести все это сочувствие.

– Тогда я останусь здесь, – предложил Баки. – Просто сообщим им…

– Нет, – Стив вытер глаза кончиками пальцев. – Все в порядке. Ты пойдешь домой и, когда… – Баки вздрогнул, и Стив не собирался снова делать эту же ошибку:  
бездумно ранить Баки. – Баки, – начал он, пытаясь объяснить, – мне нужно побыть одному. Мне нужно поверить, что я смогу справиться сам…

– Никто с таким не справляется сам, – ответил Баки.

– Наверное, но мне нужно верить, что я смогу. Всю мою сознательную жизнь только два человека стояли между мной и этим страхом, – тихо сказал Стив. – И теперь остался только один. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это значит?

Баки выдохнул и вцепился в волосы:  
– Наверное, понимаю, но…

– Я не хочу бояться. Я _не могу_ бояться. – Затем он посмотрел на Баки и услышал себя словно со стороны: – Я люблю тебя. – Слова, которые он никогда не произносил раньше. Несмотря на очевидность, их магия ошеломляла: он увидел, как сильно это потрясло Баки. – Я _люблю_ тебя, – повторил Стив, обнимая Баки за шею и притягивая его в поцелуй, а затем, когда поцелуй закончился, сказал: – Но я не могу бояться остаться и без тебя. Понимаешь? Это все разрушит.

Баки выглядел так, словно собирался возразить, но только закусил губу и не стал.

– Ладно, – наконец сказал он. – Наверное, я понимаю, но… не знаю, Стив. Иногда я не хочу, чтоб ты был таким – собой.

Стив печально улыбнулся:  
– Хм, ну прости, дружище.

– Слушай, я тоже любил ее. – Баки отвел взгляд, сглатывая. – Могу я хоть чем-то помочь?

– Да. Ты пойдешь завтра со мной в церковь, нужно будет все организовать. – А затем Стив просунул руки под рубашку Баки и сказал: – Но сначала я хочу кончить. Поможет мне пережить прием и соболезнования. 

И вот так Сара Роджерс была отпета в Церкви Богоматери Неустанной Помощи. Стив был главным распорядителем, через два ряда от него разместилось все семейство Барнсов. Еще на панихиду пришли все друзья Сары, а также половина сотрудников больницы Святой Марии, включая врачей и медсестер, которые с детства лечили Стива и теперь напоминали о годах болезни. Из-за воспоминаний и гроба матери в проходе Стив едва мог дышать, едва мог выносить это: все казалось ужасным и нереальным, особенно измученное, искалеченное тело Христа что висело там, отравляя все вокруг.

Стив прошел весь путь за гробом, а потом сбежал от толпы, собравшейся у церковных ворот – он был рад дойти до кладбища пешком, а не ехать со всеми, счастлив просто дышать. Могильщики уже выкопали аккуратный прямоугольник под могилу прямо рядом с отцом, хотя у Стива не было денег, чтобы добавить ее имя на надгробный камень: резьба по камню оказалась шокирующе дорогой, а все деньги ушли гробовщикам. Он посмотрел на могильную плиту отца, а затем на землю под ней, зная, что отец был где-то там, внизу, и попытался почувствовать связь с ним. Отец дал ему жизнь; было ли у них что-то общее? Светлые волосы и птичье телосложение достались ему от матери, и люди говорили, что у него ее глаза, но должно же было что-то достаться и от отца? То, что он не замечал, просто не зная, где искать. Понравился бы он отцу?

Он повернулся на звук катафалка, медленно въезжающего в железные ворота. Навстречу им из часовни заспешил священник в полном облачении. Он, казалось, смутился при виде уже стоявшего там Стива.

Стив заранее напрягся, но священник оказался нормальным:  
– Простите, я не знал вашу мать, – сказал он, и это было, по крайней мере, честно. – Но я все равно могу за нее помолиться.

– Вам не понадобится за нее молиться, – Стив слышал себя словно со стороны. – Она была медсестрой, всю жизнь заботилась о больных, включая меня. А потом работала с туберкулезными, подхватила его и из-за этого умерла.

– Ангел на земле, – сказал священник, и Стив не мог с этим поспорить. – Должен ли я помолиться за вас?

«Не беспокойтесь», – хотел было сказать Стив, но это казалось чересчур грубым, поэтому он промолчал, просто стоял, словно оцепенев, пока священник передавал бессмертную душу его матери Богу, а ее бренное тело погружалось в землю.

Баки сидел на ступеньках у входа в квартиру Стива и ждал его.  
– Ты сбежал. Я ждал, но…

– Да, я… – вздохнул Стив. – Мне просто нужно было побыть одному.

– Думаешь, это хорошая идея? Ты не должен быть один. Мои предки, они…

– Баки, я очень благодарен за все. Правда. Скажи предкам. Но я не могу бояться, что…

– А что если не только ты боишься? – тихо спросил Баки, и Стив посмотрел на него, опешив. Баки выглядел так, словно проиграл битву самому себе. – Послушай, – наконец сказал он, теперь совсем тихо, – ты упрямый, как баран, а твои шипы – размером со скалу, с гору. И сейчас ты хочешь доказать каждому – и себе – что тебе никто не нужен, что ты проживешь и сам по себе. Отлично. Я уверен, что ты справишься. Но ты не видишь всей картины. Сейчас – идеальное время, чтоб попытаться… – Баки намекающе поднял брови, но Стив не… он не мог…

– Она умерла, Стив. И не вернется домой, – сказал Баки, и Стив почувствовал во рту металлический привкус, страх горчил на языке. – И в такое время нормальные люди – нормальные, психически здоровые люди, – твердо продолжал Баки, – нуждаются в небольшой поддержке. Никто не стал бы возражать, если бы ты немного пожил у нас. Никто бы ничего не подумал, если бы мы съехали отсюда и нашли что-то другое, наше собственное место… – Стив удивленно распахнул рот, и Баки скривился, зачастив: – Даже моя ма поймет: мне двадцать лет, не может же она рассчитывать, что я всю жизнь проживу с ними. Да, им это не понравится, потому что я приношу больше, чем проедаю – я все равно собирался это сделать когда-нибудь, но она поймет – если это для тебя, если это _вот так_ , Стив, – и затем Баки смешался и сказал: – Я бы не стал вываливать все это на тебя сегодня, я просто хочу, чтоб ты поехал со мной домой.

– Я поеду с тобой домой, – повторил за ним Стив.

Лицо Баки озарилось радостью:  
– Да?

– Да. Просто дай мне время упаковать кое-что и… приготовиться. Твоя семья... – Стив перевел дыхание.

– Я знаю. Просто ешь все, что дадут, – сказал Баки. – И тогда можно не разговаривать. 

И это был отличный совет: Памела Барнс просто выставляла перед ним новые и новые тарелки, говорила, как ей жаль и какая добрая женщина была Сара, какая молодая и какая же это трагедия, а Стив держал рот набитым и только кивал – да, было; да, она была; да, было. Только призрак Баки, мелькавший где-то за порогом кухни, помог ему пройти через самые худшие части, где миссис Барнс говорила: «Бедолажечка», и «Как же ты будешь жить дальше, совсем один?» и «Что же ты будешь делать?», потому что встречаясь взглядом с Баки, он видел ответ: «Я собираюсь жить с Баки. Я собираюсь прожить целую жизнь вместе с Баки», и ради этого он мог бы выдержать все сочувствие и все апельсиново-финиковые торты в мире.

 **1938**  
Подходящая квартира нашлась в глубине Рэд Хук – района, где, по словам Баки, арендная плата была дешевле (так и было), но Стив думал, что реальной причиной было простое нежелание встретить кого-то знакомого (не встретили). Баки, казалось, старался сбежать как можно дальше от семейства Барнсов, но и это не помешало Алисе, сестре Баки, теперь уже одиннадцатилетней, однажды внезапно появиться на их крошечной кухоньке, застав их врасплох. Они вместе готовили ужин, но места было катастрофически мало, поэтому Баки трижды натыкался на Стива, а тот пихался локтями, и так все это и получилось: тычки становились все грубее, Баки ухмылялся, Стив отказывался сдаваться, всем свои видом провоцируя, мол, заставь меня. И Баки закончил потасовку так, как он обычно это делал: неожиданно схватил Стива и заткнул ему рот небрежным поцелуем, заставив рассмеяться. 

А потом все краски сбежали с лица Баки.  
– Алиса, – сказал он дрожащим голосом, и Стив обернулся, увидев бледное лицо Алисы, мелькнувшее в нижнем правом углу окна.

– Господи Боже мой, – сказал Баки; он внезапно обмяк, и Стив толкнул его к стулу.

– Успокойся, – сказал Стив, пытаясь успокоить и себя.

– Господи Боже мой, – повторил Баки, роняя голову на руки, пальцами продираясь сквозь волосы.

– Опусти голову между колен, если тошнит, – наставлял Стив, – если нет – сдвинь ноги вместе, – и, дождавшись неуверенного кивка Баки, открыл дверь со словами: – Привет, Алиса. Проходи. 

Девочка выглядела как обычно, улыбалась ему, а затем, закинув в угол портфель, бросилась к столу обнимать Баки:  
– Угадай, кто будет играть Марию в Рождественском представлении? – лукаво спросила она.

Баки сделал вид, что раздумывает:  
– Джеймс Кэгни.

– Баки! – стукнула его Алиса.

– Ну не знаю, зрелище было бы стоящее, верно? Я б заплатил за такое.

– Я! Я, я, а ты чудовище… и я обошла несносную Кэтлин Доннелли!

– Конечно, ты ее обошла, – ответил Баки. – Ни минуты не сомневался.

– Она ужасная, – сказала Алиса. – Она старше всех в классе и просто здоровенная, поэтому и достает младших девочек. Но я рассказала ей, что у меня трое старших братьев и если она только сунется ко мне, я сделаю так, что она пожалеет!

– Легко, – сказал Баки. – И не забудь про Стива – он маленький, но очень воинственный.

– Да, я кровожадный, – согласился Стив.

– В любом случае, я хотела рассказать тебе первому. Мы будем играть пьесу в школе, а потом еще в церквях Святой Цецилии и Святого Франциска, во время проповеди Бесконечной Помощи, так что лучше бы тебе найти время и зайти посмотреть на меня. Хотя, может, и не надо было тебе говорить, – усмехнулась она, – и ты был бы потрясен, увидев пьесу: «Ой, что-то Мария выглядит такой знакомой…»

– Нет, я рад, что ты мне рассказала, – Баки глянул на Стива, – теперь мы обязательно найдем время прийти.

– Правильно, – сказала Алиса. – Ладно, мне уже пора, я не предупредила ма, что зайду к вам, а ты знаешь, какой она может быть.

– Понимаю, – ответил Баки, но руки ее не выпустил. – Стив, – обернулся он, – ты говорил, что у тебя есть чудесный рисунок для Алисы?

– Э… да. Точно. Рисунок, – понял намек Стив и исчез в спальне, размышляя, какую, черт возьми, картину, он должен подарить Алисе? Ни одна из последних работ – Баки – не подходила для маленькой девочки. Он схватил альбом и карандаш и быстрыми штрихами набросал портрет Алисы: подбородок и губы точь-в-точь Баки, а глаза – как у матери.

Даже не прислушиваясь, он слышал низкий серьезный голос Баки:  
– Алиса. Не говори никому, что видела, как я целуюсь со Стивом, ладно? 

И Стив замер, а Алиса ответила почти беззаботно:  
– Конечно, Баки. Они не поймут, что между тобой и Стивом.

– Точно. Не поймут, – сказал Баки. – Спасибо, куколка. 

И затем Стив услышал, как стул Баки скрипнул и Алиса взвизгнула от удовольствия – Стив догадался, что Баки подхватил сестру и закружил по кухне.

Выдохнув, Стив поспешно закончил эскиз и рассеянно подписал инициалами в углу. 

– Вот, наконец-то, – сказал он, заходя, – нашел! – И был приятно удивлен реакцией Алисы на портрет. Он знал, что немного польстил ей: изобразил чуть более красивой или, скорее, добавил в ее черты чуть больше красоты Баки; его чувства к Баки пронизывали все вокруг.  
– Только глянь! Стив, ну ты крут. – Алиса позабыла как дышать, рассматривая рисунок. – Ты очень, очень крут, Стив. Спасибо! 

И только сейчас Стив сообразил, что нарисовал ее в платье, которое было на ней сегодня. Оставалось только надеяться, что она не заметит.

– Господи, мне надо выпить, – сказал Баки, когда Алиса ушла. – Хочешь?

– Нет, – ответил Стив, а затем резко передумал: – Да, однозначно.

Баки достал из шкафа бутылку и налил им по чуть-чуть.

– А что это было по поводу Святого Франциска?

Баки подтолкнул стакан к Стиву и отпил из своего, прежде чем ответить:  
– Я так и знал, что ты этого не пропустишь. Я пообещал, что в этом году мы придем в церковь. 

Баки практически перестал посещать церковь с тех пор, как они съехались со Стивом; он обнаружил, что воскресным утром они могут найти дела поинтереснее.

– Почему ты это делаешь? – спросил Стив, качая головой. – Врешь своей ма?

– А каким боком ее это касается? Плюс, ты хочешь сказать, что разбить матери сердце лучше, чем немножко соврать?

Стив подумал об этом:  
– Даже из благих побуждений ложь – это грех.

– Я-то думал, ты атеист, – раздраженно сказал Баки.

– Я атеист, – ответил Стив, – но не лгун. Я могу держать язык за зубами, если нужно, но…

– Ты безумец, вот ты кто. Это не игрушки, – сказал Баки, и оба знали, что разговор уже не про поход в церковь Святого Франциска. – Могут быть серьезные проблемы, Стив, даже _тюрьма_ , так что лучше подумай, прежде чем с головой бросаться в очередную попытку доказать…

– Но можно же попробовать? – настаивал Стив. – Доказать? Послушай, я не предлагаю сделать что-то глупое или нарываться на драки, но ведь ситуация меняется, только если люди ее меняют. Люди, выступающие против баров для цветных, ради этого жизнью рискуют. Точно так же, как Бригадиры в Испании. Только так это и происходит.

Баки застонал:  
– Да, Стив, так все и происходит. И именно поэтому ты так часто получаешь по башке. – И Стив поневоле грустно рассмеялся, когда Баки добавил: – А ты думал, это только потому, что ты коротышка?

– Да ладно, тебе же как раз это и нравится, – провокационно сказал Стив, и Баки откинулся назад, так вызывающе раздвигая колени, что сердце Стива было готово остановиться.

– Возможно, – сказал Баки. – И я могу это получить?

Стив облизал губы и медленно кивнул; желание спорить оставило его. 

– Да… дай-ка… – начал он, и Баки знал, что он пытается сказать «дай мне посмотреть», потому что больше всего Стив заводился, просто глядя на него. А еще Баки знал, как его дразнить: хоть Стив и видел растущую выпуклость в его штанах, тот не потянулся к ширинке, а начал расстегивать верхние пуговицы форменной рубашки, погружая пальцы в завитки волос на груди – волос, которые Стив трогал, вылизывал и теребил сотни раз.

– Все хорошо? – спросил Баки, тяжело дыша, но один взгляд на лицо Стива заставил его остановиться, перестать дразнить и лишь грубовато сжать себя через штаны.

– Да, – жарко выдохнул Стив, опускаясь на колени, вклиниваясь между раздвинутых бедер Баки, расстегивая его ремень трясущимися руками.

– Подожди, – остановил его Баки и посмотрел на окно, а Стив замер, словно споткнувшись, а затем поднялся, подошел и наглухо закрыл пыльные занавески. 

Когда он вернулся, Баки затянул его в поцелуй, поднявший внутри него теплую волну, которая прокатилась до самых пальцев, заставила открыть рот так широко, словно Стив пытался поглотить Баки целиком. Баки мог заставить его кончить от одних только таких поцелуев. Стив, вслепую шаря под рубашкой Баки, нашел его сосок и теребил до тех пор, пока дыхание Баки не стало прерывистым, и тогда Стив разорвал поцелуй и опустился вниз, между раздвинутых ног, наклоняясь, потираясь лицом о член Баки, прежде чем втянуть его в рот и начать сосать.

 **1939**  
Эта зима стала одной из самых холодных в истории и одной из лучших в жизни Стивена Роджерса: он провел ее под огромной кучей теплых одеял, рядом с Баки, горячим как печка. Просыпаться холодным, темным утром было адом, но мистер Джи к этому времени доверил ему открывать магазин и принимать первые утренние поставки. Баки, поворчав и повздыхав, поменял рабочее расписание на более подходящее, взял утренние смены в мастерской, чтоб они могли просыпаться и завтракать вместе, а потом так же вместе ехать на трамвае в центр в раннем утреннем свете.

Они рано ложились, и это было неплохо, если учесть, насколько было холодно. Они одевались и раздевались под одеялами, а потом вцеплялись друг в друга, пытаясь согреться.  
Иногда Баки крепко прижимал Стива к груди и дул теплым воздухом на лицо, шею, уши – пока тот не переставал дрожать. Были и другие способы согреться, и Стив думал, что они попробовали их все – пока однажды ночью не проснулся и не почувствовал крепко стоящий член Баки, прижатый к задней поверхности своего бедра. Даже не открывая глаз, он знал, что Баки не спит: что-то такое было в темноте, в том, как он дышал.

– Бак, – пробормотал Стив, сонно толкаясь назад, – потрись об меня, если хочешь. – Но Баки издал звук, который окончательно разбудил Стива, заставил распахнуть глаза: – Баки?

– Я здесь, – голос Баки был низким и каким-то измученным, и потом он прошептал: – Хочу трахнуть тебя, можно я тебя трахну?

Стив забыл, как дышать: сердце учащенно забилось от шока, но по телу побежали небольшие вспышки возбуждения. Его одолевало любопытство. Он был заинтересован – и, если честно, напуган. Боялся, что будет больно, но еще сильнее, что после такого Баки будет смотреть на него по-другому. Отсосать – это одно, они оба это делали, и Баки даже сделал это первым. Но это…

Он все еще думал об этом, когда Баки выпалил:  
– Все, не важно, ты не должен. Забудь. Просто забудь, что я тут говорил.

И Стив развернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Баки в темноте: по голосу он мог предположить, что Баки был напуган еще больше, чем он сам.

– Но я хочу, – медленно начал Стив и понял, что да, он и правда этого хочет: его нервозность начала переплавляться в возбуждение, плюс Баки никогда и ни о чем его не просил. Почему бы не отдать себя Баки так – чтобы отблагодарить его за все, что уже было? Он не думал, что есть хоть что-то, что ему было бы стыдно сделать для Баки, и если это значит, что Стив за девушку в их паре – что ж, может быть, он и есть.

– Забудь, говорю тебе. Ты не должен, – почти сердито повторил Баки. – С моей стороны было неправильно…

– Заткнись, я и сам хочу, – и Стив забрался на Баки, прижал его к матрасу, поцеловал так горячо, как только мог, не столько нежно, сколько отчаянно и страстно. Баки сопротивлялся лишь мгновение, а затем застонал и поцеловал его в ответ. Стив сосал его язык и терся членом о его член, и они гладили друг друга, и Стив пытался еще сильнее завести Баки, свести его с ума, быть грубее обычного: да, он был маленьким, но не хрупким, и он не хотел, чтоб Баки боялся навредить ему.

Вскоре Баки напрягся и пробормотал, горячо дыша Стиву прямо в ухо:  
– Ты уверен? Стив? Уверен?

– Да, – тяжело выдохнул Стив, и рука Баки, до этого лежавшая на пояснице Стива, осторожно скользнула ниже. Стив закрыл глаза, его лицо горело, и развел бедра, открывая себя для прикосновений Баки. Он нервничал и немного смущался, но губы Баки коснулись его, и Стив обвил шею Баки руками, притянул к себе – и забыл про смущение, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и беспомощно насаживаясь на его пальцы. – Окей. Господи. Давай уже.

– Подожди, – вздрогнул Баки, но – дьявол – Стив стиснул зубы и сжал бедра, пытаясь поймать ощущение.

– Давай. Я хочу… – он хотел большего, хотел больше прикосновений, там, где сейчас… – Так, – задохнулся Стив, потный и трясущийся, – да, вот так. Ох. Ох… – И, о да, он мог кончить прямо сейчас, только от пальцев, он мог… 

Баки выругался, вытащил пальцы и, почти грубо оттолкнув Стива, рванул к их потрепанной тумбочке и закопался в ней. Через секунду он вернулся, перевернул Стива, схватив мокрыми и холодными от вазелина пальцами, на живот. Стив согнул ногу в колене, и пальцы Баки скользнули внутрь него на всю длину. Оба они застонали. 

– Честное слово, – выдохнул Стив, – сделай это поскорее, или я кончу прямо сейчас. 

И Баки прижался сзади, накрывая, сжимая руками бедра Стива и медленно проникая внутрь.

– Господи. – В голосе Баки, низком и отчаянном, звучали слезы. – Стив...

И…

И Стив выдохнул, успокаивая: 

– Я в порядке, все хорошо, давай уже! 

Было немного больно – член Баки был гораздо больше, чем пальцы, – но еще и офигенно хорошо: Баки входил в него, обнимал его и целовал в затылок. Он чувствовал себя таким открытым, Баки начал двигаться сильнее, размашистее, и он услышал, как тот задохнулся стоном, и…

– Давай, – простонал Стив, потому что Баки замер, не двигаясь. – Ну да-а-а-авай же! 

И Баки двинулся, вставляя и снова медленно вынимая, пытаясь двигаться четко и ритмично, медленно и нежно и…

– Да черт тебя побери! – выкрикнул Стив, насаживаясь сильнее, и это было похоже на падение, все случилось за мгновение: Баки двинулся вперед, Стив прогнулся назад – так, что теперь он мог обхватить свой член – и желание кончить немедленно стало невыносимым. Но Баки понял, что он сделал, и, оттолкнув руку Стива, перехватил его член и начал дрочить длинными, уверенными движениями. Стив кончил почти сразу, выплеснувшись на руку Баки, и на кровать, и на себя, и вообще везде, а Баки застонал и продолжил, втрахивая себя в Стива, и удовольствие было таким острым, почти как боль – тело, переполненное ощущениями, молило о прикосновениях. Его яйца ныли. Соски болели.

Баки кончил, кончил внутри него и навалился сверху. 

– Офигеть, – прохрипел он, голос звучал устало и сорванно. – Это было… Я думал, будет по-другому…

– Я знаю! – Стива все еще потряхивало: ему просто безумно понравилось. – Представляешь? Люди не правы во всем!

***

– Ты же не думаешь теперь, что я девушка? – через какое-то время спросил Стив и немедленно пожалел об этом, потому что Баки поставил локти на стол, уложил подбородок в ладони и посмотрел на его.

Стив вздохнул и собрался с духом: было чувство, что он шагает прямо в пропасть, но ему действительно нужно было знать.

Баки склонил голову набок:  
– А ты хочешь, чтоб я думал, что ты девушка?

– Нет, – застонал Стив. – Все, забудь. Я только… ну, ты знаешь…

– Я просто подумал, – протянул Баки, словно размышляя вслух, – я же знаю, что ты радикальная женщина, но у меня и в мыслях не было…

– Эй, хватит. Прекрати. Сдаюсь. Дай передохнуть.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я лепрекон? – серьезно спросил Баки, и Стив швырнул в него карандашом.

***

– Стив. Я должен тебя кое о чем спросить. Ты же не думаешь, что я эстонец?

– Я думаю, что ты придурок, вот что я думаю, – ответил Стив.

***

– Стив, – позвал Баки, ловя проходящего мимо Стива за подтяжки, – топай сюда. Я хочу... Вернее, мне нужно кое о чем с тобой поговорить.

Стив закатил глаза:  
– Серьезно, Бак, ну сколько можно? Даже для тебя уже…

Баки криво ухмыльнулся:  
– Нет, я о другом, – сказал он, усаживая Стива на соседний стул. – Настоящий вопрос, деликатный.

Стив скептически хмыкнул:  
– И что между нами может быть деликатного? Мы говорим про секс, политику, религию и…

– Ох, это намного хуже, – ответил Баки, поддразнивающе и серьезно одновременно. – Я про деньги.

Стив нахмурился: деньги были болезненной темой.  
– И чего про них?

– Не смотри так мрачно, – сказал Баки. – На самом деле, новости хорошие: думаю, я получу повышение на заводе.

– Это здорово, – Стив был удивлен и обрадован. – Поздравляю, дружище, очень рад за тебя.

– Спасибо, – сказал Баки. – И фишка в том, что мне и правда все это нравится – работать там, возиться с машинами. У меня ощущение, что я многому там учусь, делаю что-то. Хочу сказать, мне это охренеть как нравится – гораздо сильнее, чем сидеть за книжками.

– Это здорово, – повторил Стив. – Баки, может, нам выбраться куда-нибудь, отпраздновать…

– Да, – но Стив видел, что Баки не слушает его, что он собирается сказать что-то еще. – И я знаю, что ты совсем не так относишься к работе в магазине…

– И это все еще хорошее место для меня, – Стив был искренне предан магазину, – мистер Джи всегда был очень добр ко мне…

– Я знаю, но я не об этом... – Баки выдохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы. – Смотри, получается, я должен закончить этот годовой колледж, а тебе пришлось забрать заявление из Купер Юнион. Но мы оба знаем, что…

– Нет, – вскочил Стив: он внезапно понял, к чему Баки клонит, – Баки, забудь про это.

– Слушай, я даже не сказал, что… – запротестовал Баки.

Ему и не нужно было ничего говорить. 

– Идея хорошая, Бак, но нет. На такое я не пойду.

Баки внезапно разозлился:  
– Ты позволил мне тебя _трахнуть_ , но не позволишь _помочь_?

– Типа того. Видишь, ты сам понял, – огрызнулся Стив, разворачиваясь к выходу, но Баки вскочил и схватил его за руку.

– Стив, я не шучу, – неожиданно искренне произнес он. – Нищета – не шутка, поверь мне, я знаю. Знаю, как это – когда у тебя жизнь, которую ненавидишь, и я не хочу, чтоб ты ненавидел ее, потому что эта жизнь – наша. Я не предлагаю тебе бросить работу. Я просто говорю, что если ты немного уменьшишь количество рабочих часов, моей зарплаты хватит, чтоб это компенсировать. С таким графиком у тебя больше ни на что нет сил, ты как труп к концу дня, и не можешь… Ты же не собираешься стать владельцем продуктового магазина, Стив? Ты художник. – Он прикусил губу, а затем оттолкнул Стива достаточно сильно, чтоб тот отшатнулся, потирая руку там, где Баки слишком сильно сжимал ее. – Хотя бы подумай об этом, ладно? 

Сейчас Баки выглядел смущенным и усталым.

– Да, я… Хорошо, – сказал Стив, но от одной только мысли об этом его выкручивало так, что он едва мог смотреть на Баки. Плюс ко всему, последующие несколько дней в магазине были действительно тяжелыми: прием поставок, инвентаризация, рисование вывесок с картофелем и капустой, готовка из почти испорченных картофеля и капусты: сколько еще блюд смогут они придумать из такого набора продуктов? 

Стив закончил рисунок на витрине, горько усмехнулся, подписывая его инициалами «СР» в нижнем правом углу, и, предупредив мистера Джи, сделал перерыв. Он вышел на улицу, уселся на ящики и, сидя здесь, в холоде, позволил страху затопить себя. Раньше он не позволял себе думать о будущем, делать что-то другое или быть кем-то другим – ему казалось, что он испытывает судьбу. Он не позволял себе мечтать о большем, чем имел сейчас: он был жив, относительно здоров, у него была работа и у него был Баки, что само по себе невероятно. Надеяться было опасно. Надеяться было больно. Баки всегда подшучивал над ним из-за драк, в которых его побеждали, в которых он получил по башке, но быть побитым – это ерунда. Хотеть и не получить желаемое – вот что действительно больно.

Но теперь у него появился новый страх, другого рода – еще вчера казалось, что Баки здесь, с ним, таскает ящики с консервами и дразнит его в перерывах, но вот он двинулся дальше. Баки был высоким, красивым и обаятельным, он нравился мужчинам, а женщины обожали его – и он был из тех парней, которые всегда получают лучший шанс, тех, кого назначают в управляющие, кого босс приглашает домой, чтоб познакомить со своей дочерью. А Стив застрял здесь, на том же самом месте – на работе, что Баки нашел для него. Стива прошиб пот, хотя в переулке было очень холодно: Баки перерос его и стремительно уходит вперед.  
– Баки, – небрежно начал Стив; он ставил на стол стаканы, пока Баки разливал горячий картофельный суп по тарелкам. – Я сделал, как ты просил. – Баки настороженно посмотрел на него, но промолчал, продолжая разливать. – Мистер Джи будет отпускать меня на пару часов пораньше по понедельникам, – продолжил Стив. – Я уже записался на занятия, с семи до десяти.

Ему безумно нравился курс общей живописи, но он выбрал коммерческий рисунок, живопись и дизайн. Думал, что такая специализация поможет найти работу по росписи вывесок или можно будет попробовать силы в разработке упаковок. Кроме того, было бы не лишним узнать побольше и о работе типографии.

– В «Купер Юнион»? – спросил Баки, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть  
незаинтересованным.

– Нет, в АЛХ. Лига студентов-художников Нью-Йорка, – объяснил Стив, – на пятьдесят седьмой улице. Бесплатно, – добавил он максимально небрежно. – Так что даже если я пропущу пару занятий – будет не так обидно.

– Ладно, – сказал Баки, придвигая к нему ложку. – Это хорошо. – И это все, что Баки мог сказать, хотя позднее, ночью, когда он скользнул вниз по бедрам Стива и начал отсасывать ему, долго и сладко, какая-то тревога, что звенела внутри Стива все это время, наконец отпустила его.

***

Позже Стив мог припомнить, как он стоял снаружи АЛХ на на пятьдесят седьмой улице, когда ему в первый раз пришло в голову, что они могут быть втянуты в новую войну. «Гитлер вторгся в Богемию!» – кричал мальчишка из «Таймс». Хотя Стив знал, что Баки точно купит «Игл энд Геральд», он выложил три цента за газету, чтобы тут же прочесть ее, пока мартовский ветер пробирался под воротник его пальто.

– Будет новая война, – сказал Стив Баки.

Баки, нахмурившись, посмотрел на «Таймс», а затем и вовсе забрал ее, взамен отдав Стиву «Игл энд Геральд». – Может и будет, хотя пока не очень похоже.

– Но это же настоящее вторжение, – запротестовал Стив, тыкая в газету.

– Да, но они ему это позволили. Читай между строк: они позволят ему делать все, что угодно.

– Он не остановится, – сказал Стив. – Правда, я знаю такую шпану, и они никогда... они никогда…

– Чего ты мне это говоришь, скажи Невиллу Чемберлену. – И добавил: – Гитлер перестал отвечать на мои письма в последнее время.

Но вести из Европы становились все страшнее. Они с Баки всегда покупали много газет, но впервые в жизни Стив начинал читать не со спортивных страниц. Ему казалось, что он смотрит сериал, очень мерзкий – не как «Боевой легион Зорро» или «Боевые пехотинцы», а гораздо хуже: про нацизм, медленно ползущий по Европе.

– Этого не произойдет, – сказал Баки. – Никто же этого не хочет. Кто может себе такое позволить? 

И да, смысл в его словах был, но это не помогало Стиву чувствовать себя лучше: если не будет войны, значит, Гитлер просто так получит все, что хотел.

Он старался не думать об этом. Пытался рассуждать, как Баки: позитивно, только про будущее. Как же Баки был прав, что заставил его пойти на этот курс: даже не будучи знакомым с миром коммерческой живописи, с его правилами и техническими приемами, Стив был самым лучшим в классе. К его удивлению, преподаватель это тоже заметил и подкинул ему работу с табличками и надписями (оплата оказалась в два раза больше того, что он получал в продуктовом мистера Джи), в то же время беззаботно уверяя его, что это так, временно: он сможет зарабатывать и больше, как только у него появится приличное портфолио.

Когда этим вечером он вернулся домой, Баки сидел за столом и выжидающе смотрел на него, и Стив грубо схватил его за уши и поцеловал, даже не закрыв окно шторами.

– Пошли, – сказал Стив, – пройдемся. Ночь в городе, я плачу…

– Конечно, – ответил Баки, ухмыляясь, и Стив отвел его на один из лучших ужинов в их жизни: салат, ростбиф, брокколи и даже пирог с мороженым, а после – кофе. 

Потом Стив предложил пойти на танцы в «Аркадию», где лучшим за всю свою жизнь образом потратил пятнадцать центов, купив Баки бокал хорошего виски. Затем он толкнул Баки к танцполу:  
– Давай, – с улыбкой сказал он, – знаю, как ты это любишь.

Баки заколебался, потом схватил и быстро сжал руку Стива. 

– Очень, да, – сказал он и, залпом допив виски, вышел на танцпол, где подхватил веселую блондинку в красном платье с таким разрезом, что не оставлял никакого простора воображению. Но Стив осознал смысл этого разреза, когда они с Баки начали отплясывать линди*: ничто не мешало ей махать ногами действительно высоко. Стив сидел в баре, смотрел и думал, какими широкими, размашистыми линиями он нарисует все это позже – руки и ноги, наполненные движением, а еще (тут он улыбнулся в стакан с пивом) каким потным и чертовски возбужденным Баки обычно возвращался с танцпола.  
*Линди-хоп— афроамериканский танец, появившийся в Нью-Йорке в 1920-х — 1930-х годах. Линди-хоп развивался параллельно с джазовой музыкой и относится к классу свинговых танцев. Он вобрал в себя черты чарльстона, степа (тэпа), джаза и других танцев, существовавших одновременно с ним.

***

Гитлер вторгся в Польшу в первую пятницу сентября. Стив сидел, когда узнал новость, – на самом деле сидел на стремянке, тщательно прорисовывая огромную пачку «Честерфилда», а на улице началось волнение, люди собирались вокруг парня с газетами.

– Что случилось? – прокричал Стив сверху.

– Немцы вторглись в Польшу! – выкрикнул парень. – Будет война!

Первой мыслью Стива было: «Хорошо. Хорошо». Они потеряли Испанию, но кто-то все-таки решился дать отпор, остановить диктатора. Это было хорошо. Он попытался вернуться к работе, но руки дрожали, и он не мог сконцентрироваться, поэтому спустился и пошел купить газету. Позже, по дороге домой, все еще взволнованный новостью, он остановился у Лиги Радикальных Женщин и оказался в центре реального, происходящего прямо сейчас восстания. Не только он заглянул сегодня – новости о вторжении, казалось, достигли каждого левого во всех пяти районах, но большинство пришедших неистово планировали мирный митинг, в то время как оставшаяся часть пришла отпраздновать продолжающуюся битву против фашизма. Ситуация становилась все более мерзкой: кто-то кричал о нападении на евреев, а другие – что ничего не стоит того, чтобы отнимать жизни, и что это просто очередная бессмысленная резня в Европе. Стив высказал свое мнение: такие задиры никогда не останавливаются, и если бы у таких, как он, было мужество, им стоило бы отправиться туда. И со всех сторон закричали, что лучше бы ему закрыть рот – Штатам не нужно в это соваться, не их чертово дело, что творят немцы на другом конце земного шара. «У нас есть собственные проблемы! Сначала – Америка!» Кто-то замахнулся, Стив вышел из себя и ответил, и вся эта куча мала остановилась только когда кто-то крикнул, что полиция на подходе.

Когда он вернулся домой, Баки уже сидел за столом, упершись локтями в газету. Он поднял глаза и уставился на разбитую губу и синяк под глазом Стива. 

– Не говори мне, – сказал Баки. – Ты подрался с пацифистами. Господи, я прав, да? Ты действительно это сделал. – И затем нанес последний удар: – Серьезно, Роджерс, что, черт возьми, с тобой такое? Ты больной на голову придурок, знаешь это?

– Я больной придурок? – взвился Стив, закипая от ярости. – Они проповедуют ненасилие – и набросились на меня!

– Ладно, но на твоем месте я бы спросил себя… 

Стив бросил в него мокрой мочалкой и потянулся за полотенцем:  
– Будет война. Я же говорил тебе, – сказал он, вытирая лицо, руки и предплечья.

– Да, говорил. И теперь будет война, – согласился Баки. – И я по-прежнему не думаю, что мы будем в ней участвовать. Это все слишком далеко, на другой стороне земного шара. Парни в магазине говорили типа: «Ну и пусть себе, меня это не касается».

– Да мне глаз подбили в доказательство твоих слов, – вздохнул Стив. – Лига планирует мирный марш.

– Так и есть. Когда парни из магазина и радикалы за одно – это о чем-то да говорит. – Баки снова посмотрел в «Таймс», чей заголовок кричал: «НЕМЕЦКАЯ АРМИЯ АТАКОВАЛА ПОЛЬШУ». Стив потянулся к последнему выпуску «Трибьюн» с заголовком: «ГИТЛЕР НАЧАЛ ВОЕННЫЕ ДЕЙСТВИЯ». – Тем не менее, это может помочь бизнесу, – пробормотал Баки, рассеянно растирая шею и просматривая газеты. – Немцы делают хорошие машины, так что англичанам может понадобиться помощь. Завод уже увеличивает мощности.

– Ну, повезло заводу, – горько сказал Стив.

– Эй, это же не преступление – делать доброе дело и преуспевать в одно и то же время, – ответил Баки, пожимая плечами. – Мы по-прежнему будем помогать фронту, но в то же время немного и себе, не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

– Это дело принципа, Бак, я говорю только об этом, – вздохнул Стив.

– Знаю, – ответил Баки; он выглядел раздраженным и любящим одновременно. – Ты и твои принципы.

 **1940**  
Стив проснулся, когда Баки за полночь вернулся домой – он всегда просыпался, когда тот поздно возвращался с работы, но сегодня было что-то особенное в том, как он шумел и чертыхался. Это заставило Стива выпрыгнуть из кровати и прямо в пижаме поспешить на кухню. Баки только что пришел с футбольной свадьбы кузины. Мэри выходила замуж за итальянца, ожидалось двести человек гостей и горы сэндвичей, которыми можно было кидать друг в друга, однако Стив предполагал, что пирушка продлится до одиннадцати, самое позднее до полуночи. Он посмотрел на часы – было почти три утра.

– Эй, – позвал Стив и почти сразу понял, почему Баки пришел так поздно: тот был совершенно пьян, рубашка выпущена наружу, галстук набок. Он благоухал, как бочка «О’Доннелл». 

Усмехнувшись, Стив подошел к нему и мягко толкнул к стулу:  
– Садись, а не то упадешь, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, хорошо провел время?

Баки повис на нем, пьяно покачиваясь, а затем выпрямился. 

– Нет, – ответил он, и Стив увидел скользнувшее по его раскрасневшемуся лицу страдание. – Не важно. Иди ко мне, – пробормотал он, притягивая Стива ближе. – Поцелуй меня… 

Стив поцеловал холодные влажные губы, ощущая привкус алкоголя, обнимая, чтобы удержать в горизонтальном положении.

– Я могу опьянеть от одних поцелуев с тобой, – сказал Стив.

– Ты классно целуешься, – пробормотал Баки, прикрывая глаза. – Намного лучше, чем раньше.

– У меня потрясающий учитель. – Стив отодвинулся и поднырнул Баки под руку, подхватывая и подталкивая его в сторону темной спальни. – Пойдем-пойдем, уложим тебя в кроватку, разденем…

– Да, – сказал Баки, хватая локтем Стива за шею и целуя все лицо, горячо и неряшливо. – Пошли в кровать, давай… давай трахнемся… Почему бы тебе меня не трахнуть? Почему ты никогда меня не трахаешь? 

Теплая волна поднялась в животе Стива: жар, желание – сильное и неожиданное; он сглотнул. Усадив Баки на край кровати, он начал осторожно развязывать его галстук, а затем расстегивать рубашку. 

– Ты никогда… – начал было Стив, и, господи, как же у него стояло, колом выпирая сквозь тонкую ткань пижамы. Он вдохнул и попытался не обращать внимания. – Я не думал, что ты… Не знал, что ты хочешь.

– Ты никогда не предлагал, – капризно ответил Баки.

Стив виновато поморщился:  
– Ты никогда не просил.

– Ладно, хорошо – я прошу, – напряженно сказал Баки, сглатывая, а затем сгребая в кулак пижаму Стива, утягивая его в еще один поцелуй, более глубокий и многообещающий. Ртом, горячим и страстным, он скользнул по щеке Стива, нашел мочку уха и…

– Подожди. 

Баки остановился, так что Стив смог сгрести его за плечи и подтянуть к себе, чтобы видеть лицо. 

– Сначала расскажи, что случилось. 

Баки застонал, долго и протяжно, а затем уронил голову Стиву на плечо, и тот обнял его, крепко сжимая.

– Думаю, это было мое последнее семейное сборище, – пробормотал Баки ему в шею. – Я просто не смогу этого вынести: свадьбы, Дни благодарения и Рождество – мы же можем устроить наше собственное Рождество в следующем году, да?

Стив нахмурился и зарылся пальцами в густые темные волосы Баки. 

– Сможем. Конечно, сможем. Но... они же любят тебя, Бак. Просто обожают. Ты для них как солнышко в окошке. 

– Закатилось солнышко, – мрачно сказал Баки. – Больше не светит. Они продолжают навязывать мне ту девушку. – Ох, Стив понял. – Хотят, чтобы я на ней женился, – продолжил Баки. – На ней или все равно на ком, но сегодня это была она. – И он поднял голову с плеча Стива, улыбаясь одной из своих самых ошеломляющих улыбок. Стив неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. – А я не буду, – заявил Баки, поднимая брови, словно Стив беспокоился об ответе. Казалось, Баки безумно нравилось проговаривать все это вслух; он был так взбудоражен.

– Знаю! – так же восторженно ответил Стив – он улыбался так широко, что у него заболели щеки.

– Даже если мне придется сбежать отсюда, я сбегу. В Огайо, – неуверенно закончил Баки, словно это было единственное место за пределами Нью-Йорка, что он знал. С другой стороны, учитывая, как сильно он был пьян, возможно, это было единственное, что он вспомнил.

– Ты помрешь в Огайо, – сказал ему Стив. – Ты б сам себе там горло перерезал, в этом Огайо.

– Тогда в Голливуд. – Баки потянулся вперед, потерся носом о щеку Стива, а потом поцеловал.

– Да, в Голливуде тебе самое место. Ты красивее всех, кого я когда-либо видел.

– Ужасно смешно, что ты так думаешь, – сказал Баки.

– Это мое мнение как профессионала, – ответил Стив. – Я провел всю жизнь, глядя на тебя.

Баки обнял его за шею:  
– Если сбегу, ты же последуешь за мной?

Стив не был пьян, но ему все равно казалось, что комната вращалась вокруг них, а разговор имел тот самый высокий градус. 

– Да, – выдохнул он. – Да. Куда угодно. Хоть в Огайо. 

Баки долго целовал его – пока он не задрожал, а потом прошептал ему прямо в рот:  
– Так ты меня трахнешь или нет?

Стив медленно покачал головой:  
– Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы… 

Но Баки, медленно облизывая его покрасневшие от поцелуев губы, стаскивал с себя рубашку, расстегивал и снимал штаны.

– Самое время, очень подходящее время. Я очень… расслаблен, – сказал Баки и, широко раскинув руки, упал обратно в кровать. – Давай, ну пожалуйста. Пожалуйста… 

Как можно устоять, когда просят _так_? В конце концов, Стив всего лишь человек.

Он забрался сверху и попытался перевернуть их на бок – нервничая, с бьющимся где-то в горле сердцем, – но Баки сжал его предплечья и посмотрел прямо в глаза: он хотел сделать это лицом к лицу, и Стив понял – да, он тоже. Он не хотел пропустить ничего: рот Баки, яркий и горячий, взгляд, поплывший от удовольствия. Стив согнул его ноги в коленях и задохнулся от открывшегося вида. Баки был распростерт перед ним – член, бедра, живот, соски, грудь, – и если Стив не будет осторожен, то может кончить еще до того, как они начнут.

Он посмотрел Баки в глаза, и они оба не смогли удержаться от смеха, чувствуя общее сумасшествие, почти истерику от экстаза. 

– Итак, – выдохнул Баки, прикусывая губу и приподнимая колено, – как ты думаешь, у «Доджерс» есть шанс в этом сезоне? 

Но Стив прикоснулся к нему, и Баки длинно и протяжно застонал, закрыл глаза, оставив все свое остроумие. Стив замер, немного обеспокоенный, – он хотел быть абсолютно уверен, что все хорошо.

– Давай, ну давай же, сделай уже это, – попросил Баки. Стив смотрел на его ребра, как те поднимаются и опадают, чувствовал жар и давление, все его тело переполняло потрясающее ощущение запредельного удовольствия и боли. Он мог позволить себе только быстрые взгляды на лицо Баки, его подрагивающие ресницы, перекошенный от удовольствия рот. 

– Медленнее. Медленнее, пожалуйста, я хочу… хочу почувствовать… – Баки прогибался, сжимался вокруг него, и Стив увидел белые всполохи перед глазами: было непередаваемо хорошо. – Господи, – простонал Баки, – как же я это люблю – твой член, как же я его люблю. – Тепло растекалось внутри Стива, он наклонился, перехватывая бедра Баки, понемногу меняя угол до тех пор, пока Баки не распахнул глаза, теряя последние связные мысли. 

**1941**  
Для большинства людей война началась седьмого декабря сорок первого года с бомбардировки Перл-Харбор. Для Стива же это случилось незадолго до Рождества, восемнадцатого декабря: Баки, одетый в пальто, поджидал на пороге их квартиры, дыша на руки в попытке согреться. 

– Привет, – сказал он, беря Стива за руку. – Пойдем, выпьем.

– С чего бы? – спросил Стив, позволяя Баки взять его за руку и повести за собой. – Куда?

– «О’Доннелл» подойдет? 

И хотя такое поведение, такое грубое выдергивание на публику и могло бы насторожить его, все было хорошо, пока Баки не усадил его за столик, купив обоим по кружке пива, не снял пальто и не выложил конверт. Только тогда мир остановился.

– Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, – повторял Стив, проваливаясь в бездну.

– Подожди, послушай, – Баки наклонился вперед, прекрасно зная, что Стив уже себя накрутил, – во-первых, это не Япония и не Италия, а всего лишь Висконсин, лагерь «Маккой» в Висконсине, тренировочный, чтобы… Черт, я даже не знаю, где этот гребаный Висконсин, но я уверен, что там не стреляют, окей? 

Но Стив едва мог различать слова за грохотом крови в ушах, и почему он никогда даже не думал… почему ему никогда даже в голову не приходило, что парнем, который остановит фашизм, будет Баки? Конечно, это должен был быть Баки, само собой разумеется.

– Нет, ну пожалуйста, нет, – повторил Стив.

– Во-вторых, – уже немного отчаянно продолжил Баки, – мне сказали, что это даже хорошо, что меня призвали так рано, потому что это же отличный шанс пройти максимум тренировок, получить специализированную подготовку: им нужны специалисты, и уж я постараюсь, Стив, заберусь как можно выше, пока есть время, понимаешь? 

Стив понимал: раз уж Баки мог читать его мысли, то в обратную сторону это тоже работало.

– Потому что, когда времени уже не будет, они просто выставят людей перед пушками, – сказал Стив.

– Типа того. Но я-то уже буду генералом или что-то вроде, – сказал Баки, а затем крепко схватил Стива за руку. – Слушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился сильнее, чем оно того стоит. Хорошо? Я отложил немного денег, просто на всякий случай…

– Господи боже мой, – захлебнулся Стив, к горлу подкатило, он вырвался из хватки Баки, вскочил и рванул к двери. 

Баки лишь успел крикнуть ему в спину:  
– Стив! Подожди! 

Но это только заставило его бежать быстрее: он был в отчаянии и хотел найти место, где Баки точно не стал бы его искать. Стив протиснулся сквозь боковую дверь Церкви Святого Франциска, упал грудью на скамью перед нишей Пресвятой Девы Марии; тени от ее распростертых рук колыхались в свете свечей.

– Мамочка, пожалуйста, помоги. Пожалуйста. Это же Баки. – И Стив зарыдал, глупо уткнувшись в предплечье, молясь так, что сердце, казалось, остановится: – Пожалуйста, Господи, ну пожалуйста, я так виноват, я вернусь обратно, я сделаю все, что угодно – что угодно, – только умоляю, не позволяй им убить Баки, или позволь мне быть с ним, умереть вместе с ним. – Когда слов не осталось, впервые в жизни он понял важность заученной молитвы. Слова поднимались из глубины памяти, наполняя его: – Тебе, Тебе единому согрешил я и лукавое пред очами Твоими сделал, так что Ты праведен в приговоре Твоем и чист в суде Твоем… 

Стив встал на колени, головой уткнувшись в руки, и повторял снова и снова, пока рядом не опустился священник, осторожно касаясь его плеча.

– Молодой человек, вы в порядке? – очень мягко спросил тот. – Получили повестку?

Стив поднял голову и всхлипнул. 

– Да, – потому что ведь так оно на самом деле и было. – Получил.

– Не бойтесь, – твердо сказал священник. – Верующему в Бога нечего бояться. Господь приглядывает за всеми своими детьми. Хотите, я помолюсь вместе с вами?

– Да, отец. Пожалуйста. – И, когда священник возложил на него руки, закрыл глаза.

***

Баки был просто вне себя, когда Стив вернулся домой.

– Где, черт тебя дери, ты... – начал было он, вскакивая и хватая Стива, чтобы грубо потрясти. – Даже не смей… а то я сам выбью из тебя все дерьмо!

– Прости, Бак, – отозвался Стив. – Я просто… Мне нужно было побыть одному.

– Отлично, у тебя будет навалом времени, чтобы побыть одному, – обиженно и зло бросил Баки. – А пока ты мог бы побыть немного со мной. Мне надо… – Баки скривился, прежде чем смог взять себя в руки. – Мой поезд отходит завтра утром.

– Хорошо. – Стив стоически снес новый удар. – Баки, я подамся добровольцем, я хочу поехать с тобой.

– Ох, Стив, – вздохнул Баки. – Не уверен, что тебя примут.

– Примут. Вот увидишь. Главное – верить. – И затем Стив притянул Баки ближе, целуя снова и снова.

 **1942**  
«Господи, пожалуйста, – молился Стив. – Помоги мне попасть туда. Позволь мне быть вместе с ними. Позволь мне служить тебе и оберегать его». Но он не прошел медицинскую комиссию в военкомате на Атлантик Авеню и получил отметку 4F – не годен к военной службе. Стив не терял веры – он дал себе три месяца, прежде чем попытается снова. Он изменил ежедневный распорядок, включив в него жесточайшие тренировки и поменяв план питания: приседания, отжимания и столько белка, сколько он только мог себе позволить. Он пытался бегать, но это вылилось в катастрофу – уже через пару минут он захрипел, а еще несколько метров заставили его согнуться и сползти по ближайшей стене.

Он писал Баки каждый день, получая от того письма, полные подтруниваний: «Чего ж ты не бегал раньше, когда это могло помочь тебе спастись от преследователей? – спрашивал тот. – Избавило бы тебя как минимум от парочки сломанных носов».

«Ты, наверное, что-то путаешь, – писал Стив. – У меня только один нос, и он такой, какой есть».

«Думаю, я спутал тебя с Пикассо, – отвечал на это Баки. – А между тем, Висконсин – это беличье царство. И я хочу тебе напомнить: ешь столько говядины, сколько влезет – нужно добавить побольше железа в бледно-розовую водичку, что у тебя вместо крови».

«Чтоб ты знал, моя кровь такая же красная, как и у любого американского парня. И я ем говядину, – писал Стив. – Если я начну есть еще хоть немного больше, я замычу. В свою очередь, я надеюсь, что ты там не питаешься белками».

«Хм, знаешь, это многое бы объяснило по поводу местной еды, – написал Баки в ответ. – Алиса сказала, что видела тебя в церкви – это с чего еще? Конец света, или ты озаботился спасением моей бессмертной души – или своей?». 

Баки подчеркнул последнее дважды, давая понять, что он шутит, но Стив и правда выбирался в церковь Богоматери Неустанной Помощи каждое воскресенье, потому что сюда же ходили Барнсы. Они сидели, бледные и перепуганные – все их сыновья сейчас были в армии, Энди и Джек завербовались сразу же после призыва Баки. Осталась только Алиса, и она всякий раз убегала с родительской скамьи и садилась через проход от Стива, как когда-то давно делал Баки, и обычно Стиву удавалось заманить ее на обед после службы.

Он всегда останавливался, чтобы поздороваться со старшими Барнсами. 

– Ох, Стив, – сказала миссис Барнс в одно из воскресений; она приобняла прелестную рыжеволосую девушку в белой шляпке. – Ты наверняка знаком с Эйлин. 

Та сказала с печальной улыбкой:  
– Мы не были представлены друг другу, но Джимми постоянно говорил только о тебе. Не переставая.

Стив вежливо улыбнулся; он понятия не имел, что на это можно ответить.

– А мы так надеялись, – неожиданно расплакалась миссис Барнс, покрепче обнимая Эйлин.

– Если вам будет нужна какая-то помощь, миссис Барнс, – он повторял ей одно и то же на каждой встрече, – пожалуйста, только скажите. Пожалуйста. 

Она ласково улыбнулась ему, потом Алисе, а затем посмотрела на Эйлин и объяснила:  
– Мы знали Стива еще совсем малюткой. Он нам как сын.

– Любая помощь, – повторил Стив, пока Эйлин помогала миссис Барнс пройти через парадные двери.

Алиса закатила глаза:  
– Баки говорит, он не уверен, что веселее: общаться с ней или подхватить насморк. – И Стив рассмеялся, а затем закашлялся, прикрываясь рукой, чтобы скрыть смех. – Она нужна ему как прошлогодний снег. Но сейчас важнее то, – сказала она, пока они шли по проходу к двери, – что Энди и Джека уже отправили на фронт.

Стив замер, хватая ее за руку:  
– Энди и Джек? – повторил он. – Уже?

– Да, шесть недель базовой подготовки – и на фронт. Они уже там, – сказала Алиса.

– Но не Баки, – медленно произнес Стив, – несмотря на то, что его призвали первым?

– Насколько мне известно, – ответила Алиса, – если только ты не знаешь чего-то еще, он все еще в Висконсине. Последнее письмо было оттуда.

– Ну, это хоть что-то. – Стив остановился перед статуей Святого Михаила, чтобы прочитать благодарственную молитву, внезапно понимая, что годами рисовал Баки руки Святого Михаила. 

Мама говорила, что Бог всегда отзывается на наши молитвы, но не всегда так, как ты ожидаешь: может быть, вместо того, чтобы позволить Стиву поступить в армию, Бог оставит Баки в Штатах. Это тоже было бы неплохо.

***

На следующем письме Баки была марка из Техаса.

«Думаю, я справляюсь настолько хорошо, насколько это только возможно, – писал он, – учитывая, что принадлежу им с потрохами. Как-то так получилось, что жетон, эта бирка на шею – как у собаки – больше, чем метафора, Стив. Тебя могут вышвырнуть, если захотят, избить, и как-то так уж вышло, что я не очень послушный пес. Тем не менее, мне удалось обратить на себя внимание нашего командира и, когда всех остальных отправили дальше, он оставил меня и еще одного парня здесь. Я прохожу специальную подготовку, подробности разглашать нельзя, кроме того, что все идет просто отлично – чем дальше, тем лучше я становлюсь в этих военных делах, хотя и практикуюсь все больше на белках: пока не опробовал навыки на проклятых фашистах. Без понятия, когда меня отправят, но я сделаю все, чтобы заранее сообщить тебе. Продолжай писать письма, мне их пересылают, куда бы ни отправили. Со мной все хорошо. Сплошная учеба. Самое худшее – безумно скучаю по Нью-Йорку и по тебе».

Стив спрятал письмо в карман пальто, к остальным письмам Баки, и поехал в центр, где провалил медицинскую комиссию в вербовочном пункте на Таймс Сквер: 4F, не годен к военной службе.

– Не могу набрать вес, в этом основная проблема, – жаловался он Алисе.

– Шоколадное молоко, – посоветовала она.

***

Баки отправили на фронт в мае сорок второго года, Стив понял это по открытке – с маркой Нью-Йорка и рисунком статуи Свободы на лицевой стороне.

«Последний глоток свободы, – нацарапал Баки на открытке, – на пересадке с поезда на корабль в Ливерпуль. Все хорошо. Напишу, как только смогу». 

Как и обещал, Баки написал длинное письмо сразу по приезде в Англию. 

«Все здесь хорошо, – писал он. – Я в пятьдесят третьей пехотной дивизии, и что-то мне подсказывает, что скоро нас перебросят на континент. Но ты можешь писать по этому адресу – они перешлют мне письма, как только я приземлюсь в окоп. Лучшее время дня – доставка почты. Безумно по тебе скучаю». 

Этой ночью Стив не мог спать, думая о том, что Баки «перебросят на континент», а утром, по дороге на работу, он зашел в церковь, чтобы зажечь свечу перед Святым Михаилом.

В ближайший же выходной он поехал на поезде в Рокланд, где получил отказ от очередной медкомиссии: 4F.

***

Большинство последних писем от Баки были замалеваны черным маркером, а к октябрю перестали приходить и они. Стив провел весь месяц и большую часть ноября в тумане отчаяния: почему Баки не пишет?

Он каждый день заходил к Барнсам после работы, изучал их лица, боясь телеграммы, пока Алиса, добрая душа, не прочитала его мысли и не сказала:  
– Если что-то появится, я сразу приду к тебе. Сразу же, Стив. 

А он молился так отчаянно, что ему казалось, что в голове сейчас что-то взорвется: «Господи, пожалуйста, не надо телеграммы; Господи, пусть с ним все будет хорошо; пожалуйста, Господи, помоги мне попасть к нему, помоги мне попасть туда».

Он съездил в Нью-Хевен – 4F.

Отправился в Парамус – 4F.

А потом пришла карточка, вся в черных штрихах, с его адресом, написанным почерком Баки, и галочкой напротив напечатанного: «Я здоров».

Кровь отхлынула от лица, он вынужден был сесть, сжимая дрожащие руки. Хорошо. Баки был в порядке. Затем он поднялся, выскочил из квартиры и рванул к трамваю. Когда он добрался до Барнсов, какое-то шестое чувство заставило его обогнуть дома и бросить жестянку в окно Алисы. 

Она высунула голову, и Стив закричал:  
– Он в порядке! Я карточку получил, он в порядке! 

Алиса завизжала от восторга и убежала внутрь, а Стив пошел к входной двери, и, когда она распахнулась, Алиса бросилась ему на шею, обняла, умоляя:  
– Дай посмотреть, дай же мне посмотреть. 

Стив протянул ей бежевую карточку, поморщившись на пятна, оставленные его потной рукой, а затем, тяжело дыша, привалился к дверному косяку.

– Кажется, у меня будет инфаркт, – пробормотал он.

Но Алиса схватила его за руку и потащила в дом, выкрикивая:  
– Мамочка! Ма! Баки в порядке! Стив получил открытку! 

Миссис Барнс вылетела из кухни, вытирая руки о фартук и вырывая карточку из рук Алисы. Она осмотрела ее с обеих сторон, и Стив знал, что она чувствовала прямо сейчас – удивление, что информации было так мало, но…

– Как любопытно, – начала миссис Барнс строгим голосом, и Стив с Алисой замерли. – Он послал ее тебе. Два месяца ни единого слова, и первое, что он присылает – он присылает тебе.

– Я… – Сердце Стива остановилось, он задохнулся от чувства вины. – Он… Он и я… Мы…

– Ой, ма, – перебила Алиса, вступаясь и беря Стива за руку, – ну ты же знаешь Баки. Он изворотливый: наверняка хотел убедиться, что Стив поддерживает отношения со _всей_ семьей. 

Миссис Барнс посмотрела на нее, а потом на Стива, лицо ее изменилось, и она произнесла:  
– Ох. 

Стив посмотрел на Алису, совершенно потерявшись, а затем ее глаза вспыхнули, и он внезапно все понял. Алиса ласково улыбнулась, впиваясь ногтями в его ладонь достаточно сильно, чтобы пропороть кожу до крови и заставить его замолчать, и сказала.  
– Господи! Нет! Ты все неправильно поняла!

Миссис Барнс выглядела так, будто ей очень неловко. Стив точно знал, что она сейчас чувствует. 

– Ох, – повторила она, но гораздо более расслабленно. – Конечно, Стив уже практически член семьи.

– Совершенно верно, – ответила Алиса, а потом повернулась к Стиву: – Пошли, отпразднуем и выпьем по молочному коктейлю.

– Э… – начал было Стив, но она потащила его к двери, вниз по улице, в сторону кафешек. 

– Алиса... – неуверенно произнес Стив, глядя на их сплетенные пальцы. Он не знал, как продолжить, но, к счастью, ему и не пришлось ничего говорить.

– Не будь дураком, – сказала она, отпуская и отталкивая его руку. – Баки говорил, что ты безнадежен, но ты еще хуже! Ты что, первый день знаешь мою ма? Все, что ее заботит, – повыгоднее нас пристроить. Мы же как призовые свиньи на ярмарке – ухожены, откормлены и будем проданы на размножение. Она хотела больше детей, нас же всего четверо, но роды дались тяжело, и я была последней, кто выжил. Так что теперь вся ее надежда на внуков, она хочет сотню, не меньше. Думаю, она мечтает, чтобы мы возродили Ирландию, просто взяв числом.

Стив кивнул, чувствуя облегчение, досаду и неприятное чувство замаранности. Его беспокоило, что кто-то может думать о нем и Алисе вот так, потому что она же по-прежнему была младшей сестренкой Баки, хотя и превратилась в настоящую красавицу к своим пятнадцати. И что еще сильнее его волновало – она действительно ему нравилась, можно сказать, он любил ее, но не хотел, чтобы его симпатию к ней понимали неверно. Плюс ко всему, теперь он нуждался в ней.

Он сбивчиво пытался объяснить ей все это в перерывах между поеданием бутербродов с жареным сыром и молочным коктейлем, пока Алиса не кивнула со словами:  
– Это уж как сам пожелаешь. Если тебя так волнует, что про тебя подумают – ладно, я пойму. Что до меня, – печально улыбнулась она, – я бы только выиграла от этого. Ма, думая, что ты ухаживаешь за мной, оставила бы меня в покое. Я бы хоть немного передохнула от ее бесконечного сватовства. И ты производишь впечатление человека, который знает, когда оставить девушку в покое.

– Оставлять девушек в покое – это моя специальность, – ответил ей Стив.

– Тогда все замечательно. – Алиса подняла свой бокал с молочным коктейлем, а Стив поднял свой с шоколадным молоком. – За Баки.

– За Баки, – повторил Стив, чокаясь. – Слава Богу, он в безопасности.

***

Стив почему-то ждал, что следующее письмо Баки, когда оно наконец придет, будет состоять из одних только черных вымаров и зацензуренных частей. Обернулось по-другому: Баки, казалось, наконец научился писать, оставляя важное между строк.

«Дорогой Стив, – начиналось письмо, – пишу, чтобы поделиться отличными новостями».

Стив знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: Баки писал, что новости хорошие, но явно не все из них были так уж хороши. 

«Я успел четыре раза сходить на вылазки, и я все еще тут, чтобы рассказать об этом! (Хотя, конечно, никаких подробностей, сам понимаешь!) Еще я получил повышение – обрати внимание, это письмо ты получил от сержанта Джеймса Барнса из боевого пятьдесят третьего. Ты, наверное, думал, я шутил, что вернусь генералом, но…».

– Ух ты! Здорово, – сказала Алиса, когда он показал ей письмо.

– Нет, это ужасно, – объяснил Стив. – Это резкое повышение, после битвы; он получил его в бою, а это значит… – Тут он вспомнил, что говорит с пятнадцатилетней девочкой, и решил на этом и остановиться, закончив про себя: «...Что, скорее всего, куча других парней из его подразделения погибли».

– Ну, – практично закончила Алиса, наклоняя голову – и сейчас она была до боли похожа на Баки, – значит, он очень хорош в бою.

– Да, – вздохнул Стив. – думаю, только это и важно.

 **1943**  
Долгожданная телеграмма оказалось не той, что снилась в кошмарах: была не _про_ , а _от_ Баки. Стив ни разу в жизни не получал телеграммы с хорошими вестями – эта же новость была не просто хорошей, она была непостижимой: 

ПРИБЫВАЕМ БАТ ЧЕТВЕРГ 18:00 ПОЕЗДОМ УВОЛЬНИТЕЛЬНАЯ 2 ДНЯ БАКИ

Сообщение было настолько невероятным, что Стив решил сначала обсудить его с Алисой, а уже потом показывать Барнсам.

Алиса тоже подумала, что это нереально:  
– Не может такого быть, – настаивала она. – Это ошибка или… не знаю, может, шутка? – Она нахмурилась: – Не мог же он так пошутить? Двухдневная увольнительная – из Европы? Как-то это бессмысленно.

– Вообще такое возможно, – начал Стив. – Смотри, он пишет, что приедет на поезде – значит, он уже здесь, в Штатах? Не может же он приехать из Европы на поезде?

– Но если он здесь, то почему же он?..

– Потому что не может – или не мог, – ответил Стив. – Наверное, его вызвали на одну из местных баз сделать что-то, о чем он не может нам рассказать.

Теперь Алиса поняла и кивнула:  
– И сейчас его отправляют обратно. На корабле из Нью-Йоркского порта. 

– Точно, поэтому и увольнительная на два дня – дождаться подходящего судна, – закончил Стив, и они оба посмотрели на телеграмму.

– Как думаешь, надо сказать ма? – спросила Алиса. – Она же захочет устроить праздничный ужин и все такое.

– А если это ошибка, она сильно расстроится, – сказал Стив.

– А если нет, она прирежет нас ножом для хлеба, – пошутила Алиса, и они отправились к Барнсам, чтобы рассказать: верят они или нет, но есть небольшая вероятность, что в четверг вечером Баки может объявиться в Бруклинском Армейском Терминале. 

Миссис Барнс потребовала телеграмму и очень недобро посмотрела на Стива, так что Алиса провела остаток дня, буквально приклеившись к нему, и, конечно, в Бруклинский Армейский Терминал в четверг вечером они отправились всей толпой.

Терминал напоминал сумасшедший дом – сейчас такими были все железнодорожные станции и порты, но им удалось найти нужную платформу и правильный поезд, а затем каким-то чудом посреди толпы, пара и шума Стив заметил Баки – в форме и фуражке он неподвижно стоял на перроне.

– Стив, – сказал Баки и, моргнув: – Ма! 

Миссис Барнс крепко обняла его, целуя по всему лицу.

– Как же ты хорошо выглядишь, – срывающимся голосом сказала она. – Джордж, посмотри, правда же он отлично выглядит? Почему же ты заранее не предупредил, мы бы подготовились, я еле успела разыскать цыпленка, а хотела утку, я хотела…

– Ма, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но теперь у меня другой командир, – пошутил Баки, а затем пожал руку отцу и стал успокаивать Алису, которая, к большому удивлению Стива, расплакалась и никак не могла остановиться. – Ну, все, все, – ласково прошептал Баки, – ты всю форму мне промочила. – И Алиса фыркнула, постепенно приходя в норму.

– Стив, – сказал Баки, протягивая руки и сжимая его в сокрушительном объятьи, а затем улыбнулся и чуть слышно прошептал: – Черт побери, как же хочется тебя прибить.

Стив, только что переживший небольшой нервный срыв, истерически рассмеялся.

– С возвращением, Бак, – все еще икая, ответил он. – Как же я по тебе скучал.

И плохая новость – которая была одновременно и хорошей, если учесть обещание Баки прибить его, – была в том, что побыть вдвоем оказалось практически невозможно. Баки затащил его в ванную в доме Барнсов под предлогом «освежиться», запер дверь и прошептал:  
– Ты чего творишь? Я просил тебя тащить на вокзал всю мою чертову семейку? У меня всего два дня, и мне надо кучу всего успеть – завтра вечером я должен встретиться с парнями из подразделения.

Стив явно смутился:  
– Но как я мог им не сказать? Ты же не просил не говорить им…

– А как я мог догадаться, что ты у них на таком коротком поводке? С чего, черт возьми, вообще такая любовь? И это я еще молчу про то, что ма думает, будто ты собираешься жениться на моей сестре! – Баки впечатал Стива в розовую в цветочек стену ванной и уставился на него: – Надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе отчет, что практически одной ногой в могиле, и попадешь ты туда после того, как я перегрызу тебе горло. – И по его тону было ясно, что шуткой это было лишь отчасти. – Понятно? Просто хочу убедиться, что ты понял. Потому что именно так все и будет.

Стив застонал и ударился затылком о стену:  
– Слушай, прости меня, – сказал он. – Прости, я был должен. Мне же нужно было как-то узнавать, что с тобой все в порядке, а они твоя ближайшая родня, так что…

– Нет, не они.

Стив моргнул:  
– Что? 

И Баки выловил и вытащил из-под рубашки жетоны и протянул ему. Стив прищурился и прочитал: «ДЖЕЙМС Б. БАРНС. 325575. Т41А», а потом увидел собственное имя – «С. РОДЖЕРС» – и их адрес в Рэд Хук. Он посмотрел на Баки, растроганный и удивленный.

– Не они, – повторил Баки, а потом поцеловал его, гладя горячими ладонями по лицу, а Стив скользнул пальцами в шлевки его ремня, притягивая Баки ближе, открывая рот для…

– Баки! – позвала Алиса. – Мамочка хочет сказать тост! 

Баки застонал, отстраняясь.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – виновато повторил Стив.

– Чертов идиот, – ответил Баки, распахивая дверь ванной.

***

Сбежать им удалось только ночью – Баки сказал, что ему необходимо угостить Стива выпивкой, хотя на самом деле они направились прямиком в квартиру в Рэд Хук, где Баки стащил со Стива штаны раньше, чем они оказались в спальне. Стив на мгновение засомневался: он же умолял Бога сохранить Баки жизнь, и Бог свою часть сделки выполнил, так что Стива беспокоило мнение Бога по поводу того, что они собирались сделать, но Баки сам был как стихийное бедствие; и прежде чем Стив сообразил, что происходит, Баки уложил его, стянув штаны до лодыжек, лицом в матрас – и вставил так, что Стив не мог ни о чем думать, не мог ничего делать, только тяжело дышать, полностью сдавшись на милость победителя.

Способность мыслить не вернулась и позже: они просто лежали, пытаясь перевести дух. Баки скатился с него, устраиваясь рядом, и Стив потянулся, прижимая ладонь к его теплому боку. Дома. Баки был дома.

– Я молился за тебя, – пробормотал Стив. – Я не молился за мать, когда она умирала, но за тебя я молился. 

И Баки подмял его под себя и целовал долго и нежно, пока оба не начали задыхаться.

– Ты… с тобой точно все хорошо? – спросил Стив, когда к нему наконец вернулась связная речь.

– Да. Все в порядке.

– Они… – рискнул спросить Стив. – Что случилось с твоим подразделением? Они были… Они погибли?

– Да, большинство, – ответил Баки. – А тех, кто выжил, раскидали по другим частям. Меня направили в сто седьмой.

Стив нахмурился: было похоже на знак.

– Это же полк, где служил мой отец, – сказал он Баки. Он так мечтал попасть в сто седьмой. – Что… На что это вообще похоже?

Баки вздохнул и уставился в потолок:  
– Ну, точно не на вечеринку, – начал он. – Это вообще ни на что не похоже, я даже сравнить не могу. Как тень настоящего мира. В чем-то более честная. – Баки прикусил губу. – Помню, ты однажды сказал, что жизнь чертовски тяжела и без налипшего сверху вранья. Тогда я не понял, о чем ты, но теперь знаю. Ты всегда пытался жить настоящим. Что ж, _это_ – настоящее. Люди убивают друг друга: это настоящее. – Он грустно улыбнулся. – А все остальное – вранье и красивые сказочки.

– Но… – Стив напрягся, чувствуя себя ужасно виноватым, но рассказывать Баки, насколько изменилось его мнение, казалось, было не время. – Знаешь, Бак, я… я же не всегда во всем прав. 

И Баки рассмеялся, удивив его:  
– Можно мне это в письменном виде? – спросил он.

Большинство парней из сто седьмого бруклинцами не были, поэтому они, в отличие от Баки, не встречались с семьями, а строили совсем другие планы.

– Слушай, мне пора, – сказал Баки Стиву. – Эти парни будут прикрывать мне спину весь следующий год. Но ты пойдешь со мной – я найду нам пару девчонок и зайду за тобой. Типа у нас двойное свидание, а потом мы собираемся на танцы. Как тебе?

Современный Павильон Чудес был забит людьми под завязку. В голове у Стива безостановочно тикали часы; все эти военные с подружками, зазывавшими в свои компании, отнимали у него Баки, Стиву с его отказами в призыве тут было не место. И хотя Баки постоянно встречался с ним взглядом и улыбался, выискивая его в толпе, этого было недостаточно. 

«Господи, пожалуйста, – думал Стив. – Ведь должен же быть способ. Я не могу, но Ты же можешь. Ты…»

Стив посмотрел вверх и увидел табличку призывного пункта: Дядя Сэм, словно Господь Бог в «Сотворении Адама» Микеланджело, указывал на него:  
«ТЫ НУЖЕН МНЕ».

И чудо случилось. 

– Я предлагаю вам шанс, – сказал доктор Авраам Эрскин. – Только шанс. Поздравляю, солдат.

И Стив, посмотрев на отметку 1А, затрепетал перед всемогуществом Божьим.

 

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**1943**  
Одно дело было молиться – Стив молился, не переставая, со дня призыва Баки, и совершенно другое – получить от Бога ответ. Стив был в ужасе и восторге: жизнь его превратилась в бесконечную вереницу чудес. Все молитвы были услышаны: его приняли в армию, ему подарили силу, здоровье и цель – искоренять зло, откуда бы оно ни пришло. Даже агент Картер: он никогда не представлял себе, что женщины могут быть такими – а она была, словно Бог выбрал ее для него. Или, что более вероятно, создал его под нее.

Он чувствовал руку Бога во всем, особенно сейчас, когда его передвигали, как шахматную фигуру по доске: через все штаты, а затем и в Европу, так что он даже не удивился, когда его U.S.O. шоу очутилось в непосредственной близости от сто седьмого полка сразу после их поражения под Больцано. Стив знал, почему он здесь: Бог направлял его.

– Стив, – пораженно сказал Баки и продолжал повторять все тридцать миль обратной дороги до сто седьмого, словно не мог поверить в происходящее. Первые пять миль Стив поддерживал его, хромающего, сгорбленного, совершенно зеленого и потного. 

– Даже от того, что просто смотрю на тебя, у меня голова кружится. – Баки пытался улыбнуться, но Стив понимал, о чем он. Хотя сам Стив, в отличие от Баки, был совершенно здоров, голова его так же кружилась – всякий раз, услышав голос Баки, он по привычке поднимал голову вверх, а потом вынужден был делать поправку сантиметров на двадцать. В результате Баки перестал бросать на него взгляды и ковылял рядом молча, уставившись в землю и слушая Стива вместо того, чтобы смотреть на него.

Стив пытался объяснить, что произошло: аппарат, лучи, Эрскин, тур через страну. 

– Ты… ты Капитан Америка? – недоверчиво и смущенно спросил Баки. – Кто-то из наших тебя таким уже видел?

– Все так быстро произошло, – признался Стив.

– Да уж, могу представить… – протянул Баки, затем схватил Стива за руку и сказал: – Мне нужен привал.

И он не был единственным. В колонне было немало раненых, так что Стив, Дум-Дум и Морита обогнали всех и нашли защищенное место под лагерь, распределив караульное время между здоровыми солдатами. Запасы у них были довольно скудные: немного еды, канистры с водой и несколько одеял. У кого-то нашлись аптечки первой помощи, какая-то провизия хранилась в танке. 

Когда Стив закончил обход лагеря и вернулся к Баки, то не нашел его. 

– Баки! 

Сразу же несколько человек из тех, кто был рядом, занялись поисками. 

– Здесь! – внезапно крикнул один из них. – Кэп! Он здесь! 

Стив рванул вперед и обнаружил Баки – тот, с расфокусированным взглядом, скрючился на земле.

– Баки, – склонился над ним Стив.

Баки трясло, колотило в лихорадке, зубы его стучали – и Стив, стиснув челюсти, осмотрел и ощупал его всего и обнаружил колотые раны, следы от инъекций и веревок на руках, ногах и шее, но все они уже затягивались, причем без признаков инфекции.

– Окей, – сказал Стив и заставил Баки принять аспирин и запить водой. Затем он – по праву командира – забрал одно из одеял, завернул в него Баки, а поверх обнял сам, устраивая их обоих спать на холодной земле. Баки прижался к нему, сотрясаясь от дрожи, уткнулся в Стива лицом, и было в этом что-то глубоко неправильное, ведь это Баки всегда согревал их обоих. Баки коснулся губами его шеи, нежно поцеловал под ухом, и Стив, почувствовав, как тепло разбегается по всему телу, попытался поцеловать бровь Баки в ответ.

– Стив, – тихо позвал Баки. – Как же я рад, что ты здесь.

– Все будет хорошо, Бак, – прошептал ему Стив. – Бог помог мне тебя спасти.

– … Ну ладно, – ответил Баки, и его лихорадка на самом деле стала спадать – уже на следующее утро ему стало получше, так что он смог идти сам. К тому моменту, как они добрались до сто седьмого, Баки шагал рядом с винтовкой в руках.

***

Ему, капитану Филлипсу и агенту Картер было приказано передислоцироваться в Лондон, и Стив настоял, что возьмет с собой Дугана, Фэлсворта, Мориту, Джонса, Дернье и, конечно, Баки.

– Ты выбрал Барнса, – произнес капитан Филлипс, глядя на него со своим фирменным прищуром.

– Так точно, сэр. – Стив постарался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально нейтрально.

– Отличный парень, – сказал капитан Филлипс, – хотя тебе-то откуда об этом знать.

– Я знаю его, – ответил Стив.

– Знаешь? – спросил тот, а затем через стол пихнул к нему потрепанную желтую папку: – Ты его послужной список видел?

Стив заколебался, затем взял папку и быстро пролистал. Баки... господи, Баки прошел через множество тренировок: прыжки с парашютом, владение оружием; он провел четырнадцать операций против высокопоставленных целей, а его результативность… что ж, количество убийств ужасало. 

Капитан Филлипс внимательно наблюдал за ним. 

– Он ценный кадр, – наконец сказал капитан, – и для твоего задания подойдет просто отлично, хотя я и не рад его лишиться.

***

Во время отчета в Лондоне Баки вел себя очень осторожно: его ответы командованию, короткие и односложные, не касались ни колотых ран, ни следов от инъекций, к тому моменту давно исчезнувших. Похоже, его пытали безо всякой причины.

– Они даже ни о чем меня не спрашивали, – единственное, что сказал Баки. Он не хотел об этом говорить, хотя все это и наложило на него отпечаток: тени под глазами, глубокая складка между бровями, которой не было до плена. Он стал другим, изменился: стал более отстраненным и собранным. 

– Сходишь со мной в церковь? – выпалил Стив. – Тут католическая служба по средам.

Баки выразительно посмотрел на него:  
– Это что-то из арсенала Капитана Америки?

– Нет! – ответил Стив, а потом добавил: – Ну, то есть, я... нет. Как ты только мог… Ты только посмотри, что со мной случилось!

– Ты выглядишь… здоровым, – сказал Баки.

– Я и на самом деле здоров. Подумать не мог, что в мире так много воздуха, – честно ответил он. – Баки, это же чудо, настоящее чудо. Я ошибался по поводу всего – и про Бога, и про Сотворении Адама… Я… – Но Баки только вскинул бровь. – Баки, когда тебя призвали, я молился, не переставая. Я молился до посинения, Баки, и посмотри, что произошло! – Он раскинул руки, демонстрируя свое тело – новое, здоровое тело. – Ты должен признать, что это чудо.

– Не знаю. По-моему, больше похоже на научную фантастику, – ответил Баки, а потом тихо добавил: – Слушай, Стив, я больше не знаю, чему верить…

– Я не верю, я знаю, – настаивал Стив.

– Ты не знаешь, – резко оборвал Баки. – Ты просто думаешь, что знаешь. Как ты всегда… Черт, не могу поверить, что мы снова тянем ту же волынку. Неужели у проклятого Бертрана Рассела не нашлось чего-нибудь о религиозных последствиях обращения в суперсолдат? – Баки сделал глубокий вдох, затем выдохнул и сказал: – Слушай, иди на службу, если хочешь. Просто найди меня потом, я буду в пабе. Договорились?

– Договорились, – неохотно ответил Стив, он знал – это его вина, его грех, он намеренно отвратил Баки от Бога, думал – ах, какой я чертовски умный! Что ж, он исповедуется и понесет наказание. Кроме того, он не хотел расставаться с Баки вот так, когда тот злится на него, только не после того, как едва его не потерял – сама мысль об этом была невыносимой.

Стив обернулся:  
– Баки, – ему необходимо было это сказать. – Ты же знаешь, что для меня значишь?

Раздражение ушло с лица Баки, и Стив смог разглядеть те же тоску и отчаяние, что отражались на его собственном лице. 

– Да. Я… Да. – Затем Баки сглотнул и добавил: – Думаю, Стив, большая часть Западной Европы знает, что я для тебя значу. 

Стив рассмеялся – только Баки мог вот так его рассмешить.

– И Северной Америки тоже, – извиняющимся голосом поправил он Баки. – Думаю, они еще опубликуют о нас историю в «Лайф».

– Потрясающе, – сказал Баки.

Позже, в пабе, Стив купил выпить Дум-Думу, Фэлсворту, Джонсу, Морите и Дернье – людям, которых он бы хотел видеть в своей команде. Каждый из них был отличным бойцом, храбрым как лев. А еще – и это было важнее всего – он помнил слова доктора Эрскина: «Тот, кто когда-то был слаб, никогда не будет относиться к своей силе как к данности», – поэтому думал, что бывшие военнопленные будут помнить о ценности каждой жизни. Приоритеты армии пугали его – казалось, эти люди готовы были спалить все деревья, чтоб спасти лес.

К счастью, парни согласились стать частью его отряда, поэтому Стив заказал им еще по порции выпивки и отправился на поиски Баки. Тот сидел один и выглядел немного помятым и взъерошенным – явно успел пропустить парочку стаканов виски, прикинул Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:  
– Видишь, говорил же – они идиоты, – сказал он и потянулся к стакану.

– Ну а сам-то как? – спросил Стив – вопрос был важным, единственным по-настоящему важным. – Готов отправиться за Капитаном Америкой в акулью пасть?

Баки заливисто рассмеялся:  
– Дьявол, нет, – сказал он, и Стив усилием воли заставил себя разжать пальцы на кружке с пивом, пока не раздавил ее. – Честно говоря, мне дела нет до Капитана Америки. А вот тот мелкий паренек из Бруклина… – Баки сделал еще один большой глоток виски. – Ему от меня не избавиться.

 **1944**  
Одно дело – прочитать про послужной список в файле, и совсем другое – увидеть своими глазами: полночь в Арденнах, Баки остановил его – руки в перчатках, указательный палец прижат к губам. Остальные моментально остановились, так что Стиву не оставалось ничего иного, как кивнуть, так же застывая, позволяя Баки молча двинуться в темноту с винтовкой на плече и исчезнуть между деревьями. Стив ждал, не двигаясь – доверяя опыту парней, доверяя Баки; и как раз когда он подумал, что пришло время что-нибудь сделать, собраться, отдать команду или типа того – воздух прорезал выстрел, затем еще и еще. Наступила тишина – и остальные моментально подобрались, вскинули оружие и заорали, и Стив, захваченный врасплох, быстро выхватил револьвер и побежал вместе с ними. 

– Этот ублюдок может выстрелом пламя у свечки сбить, – благодарно поделился Дум-Дум, проносясь совсем рядом. Они забрались на склад, проскочив через ворота мимо трупов охранников, безвольно свисающих с башен сторожевых постов.

***

Прежде чем отправиться в Грецию, Ревущие Коммандос успели взорвать две базы ГИДРы в Польше, одну в Италии, а также разрушить линии снабжения в Турции. Сначала они встали лагерем в Фивах, а затем были направлены в увольнительную на базу отдыха на Кипре, где уже было расквартировано британское подразделение. Их разместили в большом старом доме, переоборудованном под нужды армии: каждый получил по отдельной комнате с настоящей кроватью, тазом для умывания и всем прочим.

На его двери был замок. В казармах такого не было, и как только он это заметил его пробрало волнение, восторг и страх одновременно. Баки же тоже это увидит. Баки увидит и придет после отбоя, и Стив не знал, что он по этому поводу чувствует. Он ничего не решил про них, потому что пока они просто были рядом – спали в одной палатке, обнимая друг друга, чтобы не замерзнуть – для секса особо возможностей не было. Стив вяло обдумывал, как все объяснить. Он чувствовал, что Бог направляет его, наставляет, что делать дальше: армия, суперсыворотка, что помогла ему оказаться в Италии и спасти Баки, а теперь еще и Пегги Картер, самая сильная, самая потрясающая и прекрасная женщина из всех, кого он когда-либо видел…

Когда дверь распахнулась – как он и ожидал, поэтому даже не запер ее, – на пороге показался Баки. Он вошел и закрыл дверь на замок.

– Стив, – Баки явно одевался в спешке: рубашка и штаны полузастегнуты, ботинки не зашнурованы. 

Он подошел к Стиву и подставил губы под поцелуй – теперь, когда Баки был на пять сантиметров ниже, Стиву нужно было наклониться, а не тянуться вверх, чтобы поцеловать его, и по многим причинам это выбивало из колеи. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз по-настоящему целовал Баки – действительно целовал, не быстро и украдкой, пока никто не смотрит, пока темно и все, что можно – прижаться губами лишь на секунду. И это почти сокрушило его решимость, намерение…

– Баки, – позвал Стив, разрывая поцелуй. – Мне нужно… Я просто… я не уверен, что нам стоит это делать…

Руки Баки все еще скользили по его телу – бокам, груди, мускулам спины. 

– Что? – тяжело дыша, спросил он.

Стив забыл слова запланированной речи:  
– Я… не уверен, что мы можем все это продолжать.

– О, – безучастно произнес Баки, и Стив уже видел этот взгляд раньше: у смертельно раненых, за секунду до того, как они рухнут на землю. Из Баки словно выпустили воздух, он отвернулся и, ошеломленный, сел на кровать Стива.

Он выглядел как человек, который пытается вдохнуть, пытается понять, что произошло. Он посмотрел на Стива:  
– Ты больше не хочешь меня? 

Стив почувствовал невыносимую, давящую боль в груди – не мог он этого сказать, никогда бы не произнес такого. Паника захлестнула его – это ошибка, еще одна ошибка, все, что причиняет Баки такую боль, не может быть ничем, кроме ошибки. Но он не знал, что сказать или как отступить, и замер, словно в западне.

Баки поднял брови:  
– Ты хочешь, – он смотрел на Стива, читая его как чертову книгу. – Ты просто… считаешь, что не должен. – И затем рот Баки округлился, губы распахнулись, и он сказал: – Подожди, подожди, – он улыбнулся с каким-то злобным восторгом, – хочешь сказать… Думаешь, это грех? 

Стив посмотрел на него с мучительной нерешительностью, а Баки смеялся над ним – смеялся ему прямо в лицо.

– Ты сумасшедший сукин сын, – сказал Баки, глядя на него с чем-то вроде удивления.

– Это не смешно, – прошептал Стив: не могло быть смешным то, что причиняло столько боли. Он знал Баки достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, как больно ему сделал. Он видел эту боль в каждой черте Баки, даже в его улыбке.

– Да это просто оборжаться, – Баки был просто невероятно, ужасающе красив сейчас. Его улыбка была жесткой, сияющей и прекрасной. – Сегодня же четверг, – грубовато сказал он, – и тебя осенило, да, Стив? – Он встал, облизал губы и подошел ближе. – Ну, – начал он, – я бы сказал, что ты слишком много думаешь, но я очень устал от всего этого, поэтому мы просто сделаем так. – Он запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, дернул к себе, впечатываясь ртом в его губы, и поцеловал, словно пытаясь проглотить целиком. 

У Стива моментально встало, яйца поджались, член сдавило штанами.

Баки прикусил его губу:  
– Скажи, что не хочешь. 

И Стив задохнулся, схватив слишком много воздуха своими новыми здоровыми легкими.  
– Хочу.

Баки толкнул его на кровать, грубо сдирая одежду.  
– Скажи – и я остановлюсь.

Но Баки знал, что Стив не скажет, что он просто не сможет, знал, что все принципы Стива не стоили и гроша, когда дело доходило до него, потому что Стив так чертовски сильно любил его, только его и больше никого. Баки склонился над ним, благоговейно ведя пальцами по коже, по новым литым мышцам живота, а затем повторил языком путь пальцев. Это было невероятно, потрясающе; Стив, неровно дыша, попытался потереться членом о живот Баки, но Баки отстранил его.

– Не останавливайся, – умолял Стив. – Баки, пожалуйста… 

Затем он вспомнил о своей силе и сгреб его, перекатываясь, но Баки ответил тем же – казалось, он был даже сильнее, чем Стив помнил, хотя, может быть, раньше он просто сдерживался. Они боролись, подходя теперь друг другу гораздо лучше, чем Стив мог бы себе представить, а затем Баки уложил его на живот, раздвинул бедра и встал между ними. Стив сразу развел колени как можно шире, прогибаясь, раскрываясь для него. Баки растянул его пальцами и вазелином и медленно вошел, отрывая бедра Стива от кровати, не давая ему тереться, отстраняя его руки, когда он пытался помочь себе. Это было невыносимо, до боли хотелось прикосновений, но Стив лишь кусал подушку, вжимался грудью в матрас и ждал, когда Баки смилостивится над ним, когда…

Баки трахал его медленно и глубоко, не позволяя кончить. Стив пытался насаживаться, пытался ускорить темп, но от этого Баки начинал двигаться еще медленнее, вообще останавливался или вынимал. 

– Пожалуйста, – стонал Стив. – Ну пожалуйста. Мне нужно… Умоляю тебя, ты же хочешь, чтоб я умолял тебя? 

И Баки вздернул его почти вертикально, затем – поставил на колени, крепко насадив на свой член – и свирепо прошипел, обдав ухо Стива жаром:  
– Ты должен помучиться так же, как я, – и Стив ахнул и вздрогнул, когда Баки обхватил его яйца. 

Потом Баки его наконец трахнул, жестко и грубо, отдрочив сильно и быстро. Они кончили почти одновременно – рука Баки сжимала член Стива, пока сам Баки кончал глубоко внутри него.

Он отстранился слишком быстро, уронив все еще немного заведенного Стива на матрас. Стив не мог дышать, и у него снова стояло – и он не знал, была ли тому виной сыворотка, Баки или что-то еще.

– Еще раз сможешь? – беспомощно спросил Стив, отчаянно пытаясь подняться. – Потому что я могу еще. 

Баки, до этого сидевший на кровати, обхватив голову руками, обернулся, посмотрел на него и рассмеялся:  
– Ты, – сказал он, качая головой. – Ты просто… 

И оказалось, что Баки тоже может еще, и в этот раз вышло даже лучше: они целовались, ласкались и трахались, принимая силу друг друга так легко и просто, словно это было самой правильной вещью на свете. И Стив подумал, что если доктор Эрскин – или Бог – и создали его для кого-то, то этот кто-то был Баки Барнс.

Выдохшись, они рухнули, мокрые и задыхающиеся, друг на друга. И тогда Баки поднялся, перевернул Стива и, ткнув пальцем ему в лицо, сказал:  
– А теперь ты меня выслушаешь. 

Стив сглотнул, кивнул и приготовился слушать, потому что знал, что сейчас Баки говорил серьезно. 

– Я готов делить тебя с Америкой, – сказал Баки. – Я даже готов делить тебя с Пегги Картер, если таковы правила игры, но запомни мои слова: если ты раскаешься в этом, в нас – мы закончили, ты меня понял? Не знаю, есть Бог или нет, но я готов ради этого рискнуть своей бессмертной душой – и лучше бы тебе тоже быть к этому готовым. Если хоть когда-нибудь ты раскаешься – все, конец всему. А я узнаю, слышишь меня? Я узнаю.

– Да, – ответил Стив. – Понимаю.

И это было правдой. И если ему суждено попасть за все это в ад – что ж, так тому и быть.

***

Так оно и повелось – они трахались при любой возможности, искали эти возможности, рисковали ради них, – зажимая друг друга в дверях, целуя, притираясь, отсасывая, кончая, стараясь провести вместе любую минуту. У них было мало времени, но все вокруг жили так же – торопились испытать как можно больше. Баки не ходил в церковь, даже не молился вместе с ним, но иногда после секса спорил на теологические темы.

– Знаешь, в конце концов, я ходил в воскресную школу гораздо чаще, чем ты, – сказал он, откидываясь на подушки в албанском убежище. – И я ни разу не слышал, чтобы Бог шел на такие сделки: склонись предо мной, и я выдам тебе офигенное тело и дамочку с отменным хуком справа.

– Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить. – Стив был оттрахан и удовлетворен. – В любом случае, ты не можешь запретить людям верить.

– Ой, да ладно, – Баки закатил глаза. – Много лет назад ты отлично с этим справлялся. 

– Я ошибался, – пожал плечами Стив. – Был атеистом.

Баки на это просто не ответил. 

– Слушай, а был такой фильм, где парня облучили, не помню чем – камнем? С Марса? И он стал суперсильным и затем всех поубивал?

– Да это похоже на каждый третий фильм, который мы смотрели, – ответил Стив.

– Весь смысл веры, – сказал Баки, возвращаясь к первоначальной теме, – в том, что доказательств нет. Если бы они были – вера была бы не нужна. Если бы здесь был Бог, которого нет, он бы такого не сделал, – а он и не сделал.

– Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить. Я был там, я знаю, что сделал Бог. Кроме того, – добавил Стив, – а что насчет неопалимой купины? 

Баки заржал:  
– А ты кто, Моисей? О, или, может, ты думаешь, что ты Авраам или… Я даже представить не мог… ну и эго у тебя. Знаешь, вот теперь я уверен, что Бога нет – если бы он был, ты б уже сгорел в геенне огненной. Бог так не работает: не заключает сделок, а даже если б и заключал – с чего бы ему делать это именно с тобой? Люди теряют братьев, любимых, сыновей, миллионы умирают на этой чертовой войне, и знаешь что, Стив? Все они молились так же отчаянно, как и ты. 

А позже, когда Баки умер…

***

Когда Баки умер

***

Когда Баки умер, Стив вспомнил его слова о том, что Бог так не работает. И Баки был прав: нельзя торговаться с Богом, не было у них никакой сделки. Человек предполагает, а Господь располагает. Бог дал ему Баки – Бог его и забрал. Теперь Стив понимал: Господь дал ему это тело, это задание по какой-то только ему, Богу, ведомой причине. Смирение и служение – вот и все, что требовалось от Стива.

Стив сходил в церковь, а потом в паб, сидел там в полном раздрае и выпил бутылку виски, которая все равно не подействовала, пока не пришла Пегги и не увела его. И потом была только одна задача: преследовать Шмидта, биться до тех пор, пока каждый член ГИДРы не будет уничтожен или захвачен. И только когда он оказался в пикирующем в Атлантику самолете, набитом атомными бомбами, которых было достаточно для взрыва всего восточного побережья, Стив понял, что Бог подарил ему последний подарок и ответил на последнюю мольбу: пожалуйста, не позволяй убить Баки или позволь мне умереть вместе с ним. Все, что Стиву пришлось пережить, – это десять дней без Баки.

Все, о чем Стив когда-либо просил Бога, – осуществилось. Он умер благодарным.

**1945**

**1946**

**1947**

**1948**

**1949**

**1950**

**1951**

**1952**

**1953**

**1954**

**1955**

**1956**

**1957**

**1958**

**1959**

**1960**

**1961**

**1962**

**1963**

**1964**

**1965**

**1966**

**1967**

**1968**

**1969**

**1970**

**1971**

**1972**

**1973**

**1974**

**1975**

**1976**

**1977**

**1978**

**1979**

**1980**

**1981**

**1982**

**1983**

**1984**

**1985**

**1986**

**1987**

**1988**

**1989**

**1990**

**1991**

**1992**

**1993**

**1994**

**1995**

**1996**

**1997**

**1998**

**1999**

**2000**

**2001**

**2002**

**2003**

**2004**

**2005**

**2006**

**2007**

**2008**

**2009**

**2010**

**2011**

Но Бог работает не так.

Какими же забавными были мысли о том, что ему больше нечего терять. Оказалось, ты можешь лишиться целого мира, абсолютно всего, что знал. Но каким-то образом так оно и должно было быть – пришло время понять свое место в этом мире.

Нет места. Ничего нет. Господь создал человека из праха земного и вдохнул в него жизнь.

Вот парень, наверное, посмеялся.

***

А Стив действительно посмеялся, когда увидел баланс своего банковского счета.

– Эта сумма – настоящая? – спросил он, и директор Фьюри и второй, вызванный на подмогу – Бартон – неловко переглянулись. – Может, лишние нули затесались? Это не ошибка? – И затем добавил: – Знаете, на моей первой работе я получал восемь долларов в неделю. Баки помог устроиться на нее. Это было хорошее место, я пять лет там проработал. – А затем посмотрел на счет и словно очнулся: – Такая куча денег – и зачем? 

Он сел на поезд и отправился домой, в Бруклин.

Гравировка по камню оставалась все такой же дорогой, но теперь у него были деньги, поэтому он договорился, чтобы имя матери нанесли рядом с именем отца – так он выполнил одно из обещаний, данных много лет назад. Родительская плита, как и все остальные вокруг, выглядела ошеломляюще изношенной. Стив, поблуждав, по памяти отыскал гигантский серый прямоугольник с гравировкой «БАРНС». Баки рассказывал ему, что там было место для девяти могил, и на тот момент заняты были три: Джордж и Элизабет Барнс, его дедушка и бабушка по отцовской линии, и сестра Баки, Ребекка, умершая при рождении. Но теперь на камне оказалось гораздо больше имен, явно высеченных в разное время. Там были родители Баки, Памела и Джордж-младший, братья Эндрю и Джон, оба погибшие на войне, а Джек, похоже, прожил достаточно долго и женился: Роза Барнс пережила его больше чем на пятьдесят лет. На ухоженной могиле было восемь имен, и Стив, чувствуя себя немного разбитым, вышел с кладбища Тринити и прогулялся до Центральной библиотеки на Флэтбуш-авеню, которая, слава богу, все еще была на том же месте. Ему нужен был библиотекарь, потому что он не знал другого способа найти то, что искал. 

Через десять минут нужный адрес был у него. Стив думал, что поиск займет гораздо больше времени, но на самом деле библиотекарю потребовалась лишь пара минут, компьютер и что-то под названием «гугл». Плюс адрес оказался местным – Стив не помнил этого дома, но знал – или думал, что знал, – где тот располагался; Бруклин стал совсем другим – современным, тесным… богатым. Стив нашел нужный квартал и притормозил, рассматривая дом с оградой из кованого железа и крошечным садиком. Пожилая женщина в коричневой полотняной панаме и перчатках стояла на коленях в пыли, пересаживая небольшие растения в садовый грунт.

Он остановился, замер, крепко сжав пальцы вокруг блестящих кованых набалдашников забора. Женщина посмотрела на него с любопытством, и даже на таком расстоянии он узнал ее, он мог бы нарисовать ее по памяти: подбородок, губы – и внезапно слезы подступили к глазам. 

– Алиса? – позвал он, справившись с голосом.

– Да, – удивилась она; она его не узнала.

– Это… ты не поверишь, – сказал он, – но это я, Стив. Стив Роджерс. 

Несколько секунд Алиса непонимающе смотрела на него, а затем на ее лице появились ошеломленное выражение и слезы, и она попыталась подняться, хватаясь за прутья забора. 

– Стив, – повторила она, и он распахнул калитку, подошел к ней, осторожно обнял и заплакал ей в волосы.

– Я, конечно, слышала, – сказала Алиса, когда оба они достаточно пришли в себя и зашли внутрь за кофе. – Когда тебя нашли – это было во всех новостях, но я и подумать не могла… – Она покачала головой, и Стив с облегчением понял, что Алиса Рейнольдс и в восемьдесят четыре года в душе осталась все той же пятнадцатилетней Алисой Барнс – но кто смотрит в душу? – Я правда не ожидала, что ты меня вспомнишь.

– Алиса, – выпалил Стив, – как ты не понимаешь – для меня это было вчера. Баки… – Слова вырвались из него, суровая правда, что ела его живьем: – Для меня Баки погиб всего пару недель назад.

Мука отразилась на ее лице: Стив увидел, что смерть Баки все еще была открытой раной, так и не затянувшейся шрамами. 

– Мне очень жаль. – Алиса протянула ему руку. – Мне так жаль, Стив, ты же знаешь, как я любила его.

– Знаю, – ответил он. – Конечно, знаю. Как же мне повезло, что именно ты – последний человек на Земле, который помнит меня. – Он пытался так пошутить, но это не было шуткой, в этом вообще не было ничего смешного. – Давай, расскажи про себя, – попросил Стив, меняя тему. – Каким для тебя был двадцатый век? 

Алиса с сочувствием посмотрела на него, но на вопрос ответила: как ужасно было терять братьев, одного за другим – Энди погиб первым (оказалась, это случилось, пока Стив и Баки были в Турции, но новость не добралась до них), потом Баки, и последним – Джек, во время освобождения Германии в сорок пятом году. Потеря троих мальчиков сильно подкосила родителей, рассказывала Алиса, но ей это странным образом помогло: дало свободу жить собственной жизнью, свободу от родительских требований и ожиданий. Она много работала, замуж вышла поздно: ее муж был архитектором и умер пять лет назад, и она осталась единственной наследницей дома Барнсов и всего остального. 

– Я говорю людям, что Капитан Америка был моим первым парнем. – Алиса лукаво улыбнулась.

Стив улыбнулся ей в ответ:  
– И что, тебе это как-то помогает?

– О, ты не поверишь, – сказала Алиса. – Ты же во всех исторических книгах, ты и мой брат, оба. Множество людей потом утверждали, что знали тебя, но я-то действительно тебя знала. Я рассказываю им, как в старые добрые времена мы вместе сидели в церкви и как потом ты возил меня выпить кофе с пирожным.

– Молочный коктейль, – тихо поправил ее Стив. – Иногда бутерброды с поджаренным сыром или суп.

– Я все еще храню ту картину, что ты нарисовал для меня, мой портрет, – сказала Алиса. – Висит в моей спальне – и стоит целое состояние, не поверишь. О, и вещи, что ты оставил – твои и Баки – у моих родителей, эта коробка перешла ко мне, но прости меня – я отдала ее в Смитсоновский музей, – добавила она извиняющимся тоном. – Это в Вашингтоне, они подготовили выставку про тебя. Господи, – сказала она, моргая, – теперь им придется все переделывать. – Стив не знал, что на это сказать, но Алиса еще не закончила: – И еще на Арлингтонском кладбище есть мемориал, хотя, конечно, твоего тела там нет. И тела Баки тоже.

Стив сглотнул и кивнул. 

– Не нашел его на Тринити, я только что был там.

– Да, он на Арлингтонском. В смысле, памятник. Не он. Он… Не знаю где. Думаю, тело так и не нашли.

В недрах Альп. Много лет назад; из праха ты пришел, в него и вернешься. 

– Знаешь, я последний, кто видел его живым, – сказал Стив и с усилием улыбнулся: – Всего три недели назад. – Он вздохнул. – Поедешь со мной в Арлингтон, как я соберусь? Думаю, мне понадобится телефон.

– Тарифы сведут тебя с ума, – предупредила его Алиса.

– Не сомневаюсь, – ответил Стив; он понятия не имел, о чем она говорит.

***

Он не выбрался в Арлингтон как собирался, потому что сначала пропал Тессеракт, потом на Землю вторглись инопланетяне, и, если бы это было в кино, он бы в такое не поверил, посмеялся бы и ткнул Баки локтем достаточно сильно, чтобы вышибить попкорн из рук, – но все было реально и происходило вокруг него. Ему удивительным образом нравилась новая команда, даже сын Старка, Тони, избалованный до невероятности, и Тор, сердечный парень, само существование которого, однако, смущало его: если норвежские легенды были правдой – хм, не значит ли это… Стив бы точно заработал нервный срыв, объявись еще Зевс с Одином.

Остальные нравились ему еще больше: врожденная порядочность сквозила в докторе Беннере даже когда он злился, но ближе всего ему были Бартон и Романофф, такие же изломанные солдаты. Романофф, несмотря на крошечный росточек, была, по его мнению, самой храброй из них, хотя и полна секретов, змеившихся через нее, словно черная нить.

Новая команда называлась Мстители, что было…

– Тупым именем, – громко провозгласил Тони Старк, как он делал всегда. – Только мне кажется, что звучит так, словно мы _уже_ проиграли?

– Нормально звучит, – пробормотал Стив. Он был в одном из своих тоскливых настроений, том, которое Баки называл хандрой – было ли это в старые добрые времена или пять минут назад.

Старк набросился на него, тыкая пальцем:  
– Ты, – сказал он. – Окей, я буду с тобой работать, но ты не получишь приглашения ни на одну из моих вечеринок!

– Договорились, – сказал Стив и поднялся, чтобы уйти. – Я не в настроении для вечеринок.

Когда он вышел, то услышал, как Тони воскликнул:  
– Господи, ну что за человек! Что не так с этим парнем? 

И ироничный ответ Романофф:  
– Ну, он потерял все и всех в этом мире? 

А Тони спросил:  
– Да, но что еще?

Они не были Ревущими Коммандос, но кто бы сейчас был? Стив согласился присоединиться к Мстителям, а также принял приглашение директора Фьюри съездить в Вашингтон и поработать для Щ.И.Т.а отчасти потому, что Бартон и Романофф работали там, а он вроде как понимал их, но главным образом из-за того, что, как выяснилось, Пегги все еще была жива и находилась как раз там. Казалось, Бог снова направляет его.

Он позволил найти ему квартиру, прося лишь о чем-то нормальном, человеческом (раз уж он мог выбирать, то не хотел бы поселиться в гигантской стеклянной коробке), желательно повыше и чтобы было много света. А вот лифт ему был совсем не обязателен.

Ему нашли хорошее место, забитое всевозможной техникой: стиралка-сушилка, посудомойка, телек с плеером и приставкой кабельного, модем и роутер, ноутбук; каждый из приборов постоянно светился маленькими огоньками, что казалось ему ужасной тратой электричества, но, похоже, это не отключалось. Однако Романофф посоветовала ему не беспокоиться по этому поводу – и он перестал. Еще у него был сотовый телефон, с помощью которого можно было обмениваться сообщениями, использовать его как радио и компьютер, и, черт возьми, возможно, даже как тостер, и он должен был не забывать постоянно носить его с собой. Эта штука, как он узнал позднее, имела тарифный план, который, как говорила Алиса, сведет его с ума – и так бы оно и вышло: он был шокирован предлагаемыми ценами, особенно тем, что называли «выгодным предложением» – семьдесят девять долларов в месяц! В месяц! – но, к счастью, не он за это платил.

Ему выдали все как агенту Щ.И.Т.а, полагая, что это может пригодиться в работе – так и было. Однако Стив предполагал, что на самом деле просто никто не хотел связываться с ситуацией, когда Капитан Америка в приступе бережливости откажется от телефона, кабельного и интернета. Он старался быть аккуратным в этом плане, использовать телефон и интернет только для работы, но выходило не очень – вокруг почти не было телефонов-автоматов, а потом случилась целая история из-за того, что он использует общественный компьютер в библиотеке, и в результате Романофф с раздражением в голосе сказала ему прекратить беспокоиться о ерунде – и так он в конце концов и поступил.

Так и получилось, что за исключением топлива и страховки для мотоцикла расходов у него почти не было, и его огромная зарплата просто продолжала копиться. Кто-то наверху решил, что должность «Капитан Америка» будет оплачиваться по верхней тарифной ставке, плюс выплаты за прошлые годы, за работу в зоне боевых действий, опасных условиях и еще десять других видов надбавок, сути которых он даже не понял. Это все немного угнетало. Всего несколько лет назад у него не было и пятидесяти лишних долларов, чтобы достойно похоронить мать, а теперь у него миллионы – буквально миллионы – и что? Потихоньку он начал тратить их, жертвуя сообществам ветеранов и детским благотворительным организациям, «Корпусу мира» и «Врачам без границ», церкви Богоматери Неустанной Помощи, десятку благотворительных организаций, борющихся с голодом, «Осознанному родительству» и «Ассоциации студентов-художников Нью-Йорка», которые по-прежнему проводили занятия на пятьдесят седьмой улице задешево или совсем бесплатно.

Больше всего в новой жизни ему нравился душ, огромный и с неограниченным – столько, сколько пожелаешь – количеством горячей воды. Стив стоял под ним, пока кожа не сморщивалась. Он мог бы стоять так, пока снова не станет маленьким.

***

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы набраться храбрости и увидеться с Пегги; как только они встретились, он готов был прибить себя за потерянное время – ведь это же была Пегги, все еще красивая и сильная, и все немного встало на свои места.

Он не смог удержаться – поцеловал ее сухие, потрескавшиеся губы, мягкие морщинистые щеки и сказал:  
– Прости меня… прости меня, я опоздал. 

Пегги посмотрела на него и сказала с улыбкой:  
– Ну, черт возьми, тебе стоит извиняться. Я терпелива, как всякая девчонка, но всему же есть предел. 

Возможно, она что-то забывала или рассказывала одну и ту же историю больше одного раза, но это все еще была Пегги, и он все еще любил ее. Он был рад, что Пегги прожила такую отличную жизнь; это делало его собственные потери не такими бессмысленными, как-то примиряло с ними.

**2012**  
Когда жизнь наконец вошла в колею, он купил Алисе билет на поезд, и она приехала на день, чтобы сходить на Арлингтонское вместе с ним. Стив встретил ее на вокзале, затем они поймали такси до кладбища, где он с облегчением обнаружил, что весь мемориал, посвященный ему, сосредоточен вокруг щита – или, по крайне мере, того, что было похоже на гигантское бронзовое изображение щита, утопленного в землю так, словно какой-то гигант вколотил его туда со страшной силой. Вокруг него на манер солнечных часов располагались семь плит с именами, среди которых он заметил и свое. «СТИВЕН ГРАНТ РОДЖЕРС (1918 – 1944)». Сколько еще людей могли похвастаться, что видели собственную могилу?

Алиса, благослови ее Господь, нашла это забавным:  
– Держу пари, все тут себе уже мозги сломали, что теперь со всем этим делать, – усмехнулась она. – Совещание за совещанием. Они могли бы это прикрыть, – сказала она, рисуя в воздухе воображаемый крест, что заставило Стива скептически хмыкнуть: – Или просто поправить даты. Может, поставить в конце знак вопроса? – Сама эта тема казалась настолько смехотворной, что моментально разрушила всю торжественность происходящего.

Но только на мгновение: если на его надгробном камне и была ошибка, то на камне Баки – «ДЖЕЙМС БЬЮКЕНЕН БАРНС (1917 – 1944)» – не было. Стив застыл как вкопанный. Пришлось сжать ладони в кулаки, чтобы не дотронуться.

Алиса коснулась его руки:  
– Он так любил тебя, ты…

– Не надо, – остановил ее Стив. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста. 

Он отошел от могилы Баки, пошел по кругу. Остальные также покоились здесь, под плитами с именами, и Стив был даже рад смотреть на даты смерти: его друзья успели как следует пожить после войны.

Он пригласил Алису пообедать возле станции. Ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что за ним могут следить – зачем бы это могло понадобиться? У него самая скучная жизнь на свете: работа, тренировки, церковь, и о его работе всем все уже было известно... но вот к их столику подошла агент Романофф и сказала:  
– Привет, Стив. Рада тебя тут видетью. – А затем Алисе: – Мы со Стивом вместе работаем, а вы?..

– Это моя подруга Алиса, – перебил ее Стив, раздраженный вторжением и еще больше – тем, что Наташа приняла его слова за приглашение, присаживаясь за их стол. Алиса, однако, выглядела скорее удивленной, чем раздраженной.

– Алиса Рейндольдс, – сказала она, протягивая руку, и Стив едва сдержал улыбку: Алиса умышленно не стала разглашать, что связывало ее с Баки и могло бы прояснить всю ситуацию. – Мы со Стивом старые друзья.

– Больше, чем друзья, – поддержал ее Стив во внезапном приливе игривости пополам со злостью: они считают, что он принадлежит им? Он взял Алису за руку, и она улыбнулась ему. Наташа вздрогнула: это была самая близкая к удивлению реакция, что он когда-либо у нее наблюдал.

– Так и есть, – подтвердила Алиса. – До войны мы со Стивом проводили много времени вместе: ходили в церковь, а потом – в кафе, за кофе с пирожными. 

_Молочный коктейль. Бутерброды с жареным сыром и суп_. Стив кивнул.

– Старые добрые времена, – мило улыбнулась Наташа, и они рассмеялись.

– Нет, – сказал Стив, потому что, конечно же, он притворялся, что ухаживает за Алисой, чтобы получать информацию о Баки, пока тот совершал спецоперации против фашистов. Господи, что за времена.

– Точно нет, дорогой, – согласилась Алиса.

– Совсем нет, – сказал Стив и, право слово, он мог бы жениться на Алисе прямо сейчас, просто назло.

Он проводил ее обратно на поезд в Нью-Йорк, поцеловал и пообещал вернуться в Бруклин так скоро, как только сможет, а потом стоял на платформе и махал, пока поезд не отошел от станции. Алиса была невероятной. Похожа на Пегги: та тоже была невероятной. Мужчины покинули этот мир, а эти удивительные женщины по-прежнему живы. И он – он тоже жив. Стив подумал, что, возможно, он был прав в тот раз, много лет назад, когда решил, что он в каком-то смысле девушка. Это показалась ему таким забавным, что он рассмеялся.

Наташа посмотрела на него:  
– Ты странный. Не смеешься, когда смешно, а потом ржешь безо всякой причины. Меня это бесит.

– Ну, меня тоже, – ответил Стив.

***

В некотором роде ухаживание за Алисой на глазах у Наташи привело к обратному эффекту: теперь Наташа решила, что цель ее жизни – устроить ему свидание с кем-то, кто протянет больше пяти лет. Она всерьез беспокоилась, что Стив закончит дни, путешествуя по домам престарелых и клубам для игры в бинго.

– А как тебе агент Уоррен? – спрашивала она Стива. – Тренер по кикбоксингу. Она тебе понравится. – Или: – А что думаешь про девушку, которая работает с Коулсоном? Лидия? 

Стив, в принципе, мог бы попросить ее прекратить. Если говорить о любви, у него ее было больше, чем возможно представить: Баки, смерть которого ополовинила его, и Пегги, ради которой он спас мир и с детьми которой так и не смог заставить себя встретиться, – они заставляли его умирать от тоски по тому, чего никогда не случится. 

Он не думал, что снова сможет так полюбить, но все это каким-то странным образом делало его ближе к Баки с его постоянными свиданиями с разными девушками, так что вместо того, чтобы попросить Наташу остановиться, Стив лишь говорил: «Не знаю, по-моему, я ей не понравился». Или: «Да ну, на самом деле у нас не так много общего».

***

Он работал. Тренировался, избивая грушу в тренажерном зале Щ.И.Т.а, в углу, что стал известен как его персональный – потому что там все было в три или в четыре раза усилено под него. Левой. Левой. Правой, левой. Правой, левой, левой. Это прочищало мозги. Ниже по Кей-стрит он нашел симпатичную церковь, где проходили службы на латыни – ну, на латыни, английском и китайском. Если Стив вдруг пропускал латынь, китайский тоже вполне подходил: так же прочищало мозги. Но, конечно, латынь была лучше всего – знакомые с детства звуки убаюкивали. Иногда он сидел на том самом месте (с левой стороны, третий ряд с конца) и рисовал в маленьком альбоме огрызком карандаша, что всегда носил в кармане: картины в церкви Марии, Матери Господней не были такими же впечатляющими, как в церкви Святого Патрика или в Базилике Непорочного зачатия Пресвятой Девы Марии, но сейчас ему важнее было просто _слышать_ , не задумываясь о качестве самой службы. Правда, иногда ему казалось, что даже просто звучание этих слов немного сводило его с ума.

А еще у него были книги. Наташа пыталась научить его читать с телефона или принесенного ею планшета, но ему не понравилось; ему были по душе настоящие книги, в переплетах, и они начали скапливаться в его квартире. Стив много читал по истории, в основном политической: о Корейской войне, Холодной войне и войне во Вьетнаме. Он читал биографии великих людей, начиная с президентов: Рузвельт, Эйзенхауэр, Кеннеди. Он прочел невероятно интересную биографию Линдона Б. Джонсона. Менее интересные – Никсона и Рейгана. С удивлением он обнаружил несколько книг со своей биографией, часто поучительные («Терпение и труд») или патриотические («Американский солдат»). В большинстве своем это были истории про Капитана Америку и Ревущих Коммандос или про Капитана Америку и Баки Барнса – после прочтения Стив понял почему: они почти ничего о нем не знали.

Все, чем располагали историки, происходило уже после эксперимента – и они, само собой, расспрашивали о нем у Пегги, у полковника Филлипса, у оставшихся коммандос и остальных, что работали или просто были рядом с ним – но у них не было информации о его жизни до. Да, они нашли, что он много болел, и сделали из этого настоящую драму; выяснили, что он был никудышным учеником. А как они были впечатлены тем, что он посещал курсы рисования – хотя, конечно, реальность была раздута до безобразия: он никогда не был «учеником художественной школы», не мог себе этого позволить – видимо, им показалось, что так звучит круче. Они знали, что его мать умерла.

Они ничего не нашли об отце Маке или Испании (похоже, они и представления не имели, что в Испании в то время шла война); о Лиге Радикальных Женщин или Вольнодумцах (и не только они, никто и вообразить такого не мог – только Баки); и они не знали о Баки – ну, может, кое-что и знали. «Неразделимые», обычно описывали их, или иногда – «преданные друг другу». «Ближе, чем братья», что, безусловно, было правдой, но совсем не было комплиментом – Стив видел Баки с братьями. Никто, по-видимому, не хотел озвучивать, что было нечто большее, но Стиву казалось, что иногда все описываемое звучало как сплетня: акценты были чуть ярче, чем требовалось для стандартной истории про войну. Ему было все равно – более того, ему казалось, что этого мало. Он не возражал бы увидеть что-то про них с Баки, хотя, вероятно, для такого просто не существовало слов.

***

Тренировки. Церковь. Книги. Бартон попытался растормошить его, приглашая посмотреть бейсбол и зная, что хорошее воспитание вынудит Стива пригласить его куда-нибудь в ответ. Так и вышло.

– Я болел за «Кливленд», – сказал Бартон, развалившись на трибуне в солнцезащитных очках и с пивом в руке.

– Да? – спросил Стив. «Нэшионалс» играл против «Индианс». – Почему?

– А назло, – усмехнулся Бартон.

Бартон ему нравился. Так и началось между ними что-то вроде приятельских отношений: периодически ходили на игры, иногда – выпить пива, а однажды сходили на скачки в Лорел-парке, и Стиву понравилось даже больше, чем он ожидал – было захватывающе, они даже сделали ставки. Стив выиграл тридцать баксов.

И, очевидно, Бартон был ответственным за то, чтобы затаскивать его в Нью-Йорк всякий раз, когда директор Фьюри хотел прорекламировать Мстителей, обычно перед собранием по поводу бюджета в Конгрессе, когда хотел отвлечь внимание от чего-то неприятного, слитого им в прессу, или когда Старку приспичивало заполучить супергероев-супермоделей в одном флаконе для фэшн-оргии. Наташа подвозила их, но было очевидно, что именно Бартон отвечал за то, чтобы правдами-неправдами доставлять Стива Старку.

Работа сводилась к транспортировке его к Тони, который не верил, что у Стива есть вкус, так что в «его» шкафу в «его» апартаментах в Башне всегда были костюмы, смокинги и другая одежда. Более того – если они хотели одеть его определенным образом, одежда уже ждала его: обувь, галстук, рубашка, запонки – все. Обычно Стив сдавался и просто надевал все приложенное. C приемами он справлялся: стоял, пил газировку и улыбался – он рекламировал Капитана Америку задолго до того, как остальные Мстители появились на свет. Но ему становилось некомфортно, когда в Башне оставалось только шестеро из них – он, Бартон, Романофф, Старк, Тор и Баннер; он пытался подружиться с ними, но выходило плохо. Они были его командой и нравились ему, но он был на два поколения старше самого взрослого из них (кроме Тора, который иногда рассказывал истории о временах, когда пришли христиане и все испортили), и потому всем приходилось притворяться. Им – что они рады Стиву. А ему – что он всё еще жив.

Однако еда была выше всяческих похвал.

Как-то он очнулся от размышлений за обедом, когда Старк произнес его имя. 

– … Да вон Роджерс, небось, и не видел комедий со времен Чаплина.

Стив кинул на него раздраженный взгляд:  
– Конечно, видел. Просто все они не смешные.

Старк усмехнулся, обрадовавшись, что приманка заглочена:  
– Ну да, конечно. Что может быть смешнее парня в котелке.

– Ты вообще видел его фильмы? – спросил Стив. – Или снова думаешь, что все знаешь? Как обычно? – Стив разошелся: – Нет, правда, какой фильм твой любимый? «Огни большого города»? «Новые времена»? В смысле, я понимаю что, ну, куда ему до Уилла Феррелла*, но…

– Все время забываю про эту твою любовь поскандалить, – сказал Старк. – Так меня заводит.

– Давай посмотрим фильм с Чаплином, – сказал Стив. – Десять баксов, что ты сам признаешь, что не видел ничего смешнее за последние десять лет.

– Простофиля, – обрадовался Старк, – как ты меня проверишь? – Он потянулся за вином. – Конечно, ты можешь сказать, что твоей специализацией в колледже было искусство…

– Я не учился искусству, – ответил Стив. – Но я делаю ставку.

– Хорошо. Тогда давай поднимем до сотни. – И позвал: – Джарвис! Кофе и десерт в кинозал! Кто-нибудь еще хочет бренди? Думаю, мне он понадобится…

Оказалось, ни один из них не видел фильмов Чаплина, и плохое настроение Стива растаяло уже через несколько минут «Новых времен» – господи, Чаплин был гением. Они не посмотрели и четверти фильма, когда Старк протянул ему хрустящую стодолларовую банкноту.

*Джон Уильям Феррелл (16 июля 1967 года, Ирвайн), более известный как Уилл Феррелл (англ. Will Ferrell) — американский актёр, комик, сценарист, продюсер и писатель. Популярность ему принесло шоу «Saturday Night Live».

***

Незадолго до Рождества Алиса внезапно умерла от инсульта. Стив поехал на похороны в Нью-Йорк, горюя по ней, по Баки, по всем Барнсам. У Алисы не было детей, и теперь Барнсов не осталось совсем – что для Стива, при первой встрече ошеломленного количеством Барнсов, было совершенно ужасным. Теперь все они были в земле.

 **2013**  
Как-то раз, слишком сильно разогнавшись на мотоцикле на хайвее, он подумал: «Если я чуть отклонюсь влево – всего на несколько сантиметров – и врежусь в бетонный отбойник, что будет?»

***

В другой раз, покачивая в руках бокал виски, который на него все равно не подействует, он думал о Баки, ощущая, как обжигающий аромат прокатывается по небу. Ему пришло в голову, что раз уж алкоголь на него не действует, то и яды, наверное, тоже. В конце концов, алкоголь – тоже яд. Думать об этом было интересно.

***

Однажды, выпрыгивая из вертолета на движущийся авианосец в Атлантическом океане вместе с Бартоном, Романофф и командой Щ.И.Т.а, Стив забыл парашют. И ничего не случилось. Было немного больно, совсем чуть-чуть, он вполне смог подняться и уйти – значит, он может и так.

***

У него появилось ощущение, что неплохо бы в этом всем исповедаться, так что он отправился в Церковь Святой Марии Матери Господней и скользнул в одну из исповедален.

Перекрестившись, он сказал:  
– Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил. 

Но когда дело дошло до исповеди, он не знал с чего начать.

– Я не чувствую благодарности за жизнь, дарованную мне, – наконец собрался он с мыслями.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – спросил священник.

– Мне это не нужно, – ответил Стив и вдруг услышал – вспомнил, – как Баки говорил примерно то же самое: «Ненавижу свою жизнь. Ненавижу жизнь, которую мне придется прожить...». И он отдал бы все, все, что угодно, чтобы вернуть Баки. Господи, какой же поганой была его жизнь.

– Ну, – осторожно начал священник, – тот факт, что вы пришли сюда… Как минимум, вы понимаете, что наши жизнь и смерть принадлежат и находятся в руках Божьих. Именно Бог решает, когда нам родиться и когда умирать.

– Понимаю.

– И вы живете, потому что Бог хотел, чтобы вы жили. Возможно, он создал вас, чтобы вы сделали что-то, чего еще не сделали или не смогли сделать, – сказал ему священник. – Вы должны помнить, что в любое мгновение может произойти что-то невероятное. 

Стив, наверное, знал все о том, что невероятное возможно: семьдесят лет заморозки, вторжение инопланетян, Тор. 

– Даже в самых простых вещах есть чудесное: голубые небеса поутру, полет воробья. 

Стиву захотелось с силой что-нибудь ударить, но он лишь сделал глубокий вдох.

– Хотите еще в чем-то исповедаться? – спросил священник, но Стив покачал головой: он не будет раскаиваться за Баки – даже если будет за это проклят. Возможно, он и был проклят. Возможно, это все объясняло.

 **2014**  
Однажды, бездумно гоняя на мотоцикле, он очнулся только в Делавэре, а потом решил продолжить путешествие и ехал, пока не добрался до Нью-Йорка – не то чтобы у него были варианты получше. Конкретного места назначения он тоже не выбирал, но где-то в Нью-Джерси до него дошло, что он собирается повидать доктора Беннера, и, уже пересекая мост в Нижний Манхэттен, он понял зачем – как раз вовремя, потому что оставалось еще семьдесят кварталов для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

– Капитан Роджерс. – Доктор Беннер был явно удивлен, встретив его в лифте.

– Доктор Беннер, – ответил Стив. – Я оказался поблизости и просто…

– Проходите, проходите, – пригласил Беннер, и Стив вошел в его квартиру. Тот явно как следует обосновался в Башне Старка – комната была переоборудована под его нужды. Хромированная и стеклянная мебель заменена на удобные кресла, задрапированные цветастыми индийскими покрывалами, а столы завалены книгами, документами, ополовиненными чашками кофе и тарелками с остатками еды.

– Извините, – жестом предложив Стиву располагаться, Беннер убрал со стула ноутбук, один из семи, которые заметил Стив в этой комнате.

Стив все еще не сформулировал вопрос, который хотел задать, хотя и знал, что пришел по адресу: Брюс Беннер знал об управлении гневом больше, чем кто-либо. 

– Просто я… Вы как-то сказали... – Стив рассматривал руки, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я помню, вы сказали, что у вас были некоторые сложности... трудности с… а затем вы отправились в Индию и…

– Имеешь ввиду, когда я пытался себя вырубить? – скривился Беннер, и Стив попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но он всегда был никудышным лгуном и худшим на свете шпионом, так что Беннер нахмурился, насмешливая гримаса пропала с его лица.

– Я… Да, вы сказали, что отправились в Индию, – продолжил Стив, словно в разговоре, что они вели, и правда был какой-то смысл, – и я подумал, вы знаете, как все организовать. Можно ли поехать просто так или, не знаю, необходимо списаться с кем-то? Нужно ли говорить на хинди? Я… никогда не бывал в той части земного шара, – объяснил Стив. – Только в Европе, но не в Индии или у узкоглазых – хотя, наверное, больше их так не называют.

– Хм, да, – ответил Беннер. – Им это сильно не по нраву. Смотрите, – мягко сказал он, – почему бы вам не остаться на ужин, за ним мы бы все и обсудили? 

Стив немедленно поднялся:  
– Нет, спасибо, вы не обязаны… – начал он. – Я просто… не могу остаться.

Беннер изучающе посмотрел на него:  
– Конечно, можете, – сказал он. – Останьтесь на ужин, и я расскажу вам все свои истории. Это хорошие истории. – Он тепло ему улыбнулся и, черт возьми, как после этого Стив мог сказать «нет»?

Как всегда, трудности возникли из-за Старка, появившегося буквально через пять минут и тут же взявшего на себя все приготовления к ужину – он всегда так делал под предлогом того, что это его Башня и все такое.

– Хм, – Старк скептически осмотрел его с головы до ног, – и чего бы ты хотел сегодня отведать, Кэп? Закажу все, что твоя душа пожелает.

– Я… Не беспокойся, – ответил Стив. – Меня что угодно устроит.

– Это понятно, – сказал Старк, – но что ты больше всего…

– Не знаю, – пожал Стив плечами. – Я… всегда рад попробовать что-нибудь новое.

– Хорошо. – И Старк побрел заказывать ужин.

– Мне лучше уйти, – сказал Стив Беннеру. – Мне правда стоит…

– Медитация помогает, – задумчиво произнес Беннер, словно Стив ничего и не говорил. – Больше, чем можно было бы ожидать. Чай, дыхательные упражнения. Техника биологической обратной связи. Но, хотя я очень уважаю подобного рода методики, гармонизирующие внутренний мир, все, что мне действительно было нужно – выбраться из собственной головы. Вот в чем основной трюк. Я отправился в Калькутту и начал помогать другим. Это отвлекает от текущих задач, от бремени, что приходится нести. Злиться – нелегкая работа. Уж вы-то знаете.

– Да, – Стив медленно сел обратно. – Знаю.

– Много времени провели наедине с собой? – спросил Беннер, и это было таким огромным преуменьшением, что Стив начал безудержно смеяться, опасаясь, что уже никогда не сможет остановиться. 

– Да, – честно ответил он. – Лет восемьдесят пять.

Беннер нахмурился, наклоняясь вперед:  
– Послушайте, если хотите поехать в Индию – я помогу. Туда или еще куда-нибудь, подальше из этого балагана. Одно хочу сказать: это не сработает, если вы все еще заперты внутри собственной головы, как в тюрьме. Сначала нужно выбраться оттуда.

– Я… да. – Стив почувствовал, как его захлестнуло отчаяние. – Просто… Мне нужно, я…

«Мне нужен повод проснуться завтра утром», – хотел он сказать, но не успел, а затем в дверь позвонили (дверной звонок? Тони Старк никогда им не пользовался), и Беннер поднялся и впустил Пеппер Поттс. Стив последовал за ним, чтобы также поприветствовать ее.

– Стив, – улыбнулась она ему, и, черт возьми, она была такой милой: он просто не представлял, что она нашла в Старке.

– Мисс Поттс, – улыбнулся он в ответ.

– Пеппер, пожалуйста, – попросила она. – Тони сказал, что вы здесь, и я так обрадовалась. Пришла проводить вас на ужин, – она была сама вежливость и очарование, – пока Тони заканчивает последние приготовления. Он правда очень хочет, чтобы вам понравилось, – несмотря на легкость ее тона, Стив понял, что именно она пытается ему сказать. – Думаю, он хотел бы, чтобы вы почаще здесь бывали. 

Стив не знал, что ответить.

– Это вкусно, – вот практически и все, что он сказал во время ужина, хотя казалось, что так и должно быть: Старк, Пеппер и Беннер отлично справлялись, поддерживая разговор друг с другом. 

Беннер рассказал об Индии, о своих практиках там, о том, как Наташа приехала и наняла его для Щ.И.Т.а:  
– Она притащила несколько десятков самых вооруженных друзей, – закатил глаза Беннер, и Стив принял скрытое сообщение: расстояние не спасет, если они захотят добраться до тебя. Если что-то и сможет защитить его – это не расстояние. 

Затем Старк начал рассказывать о новом проекте, в котором специалисты из «Старк Индастриз» занимались обучением детей по всему миру, и потом Пеппер мягко перебила его, потому что оказалось, что это ее проект: каждому ребенку по коммуникатору. Весь проект вращался вокруг мобильников как основного в современном мире средства связи и информации, в том числе и финансовой. «Старк Индастриз» пыталась обеспечить мобильными телефонами как можно большее количество детей, а также разрабатывала учебные и информационные материалы, созданные под нужды различные регионов, распространяемые при помощи телефонов по принципу маленьких синих книг, это такие…

– Я знаю, – сказал Стив: когда он был ребенком, маленькие синие книги были повсюду. Иногда это были рассказы, но чаще – радикальные, социальные и атеистические брошюры: «Почему я не христианин» Бертрана Рассела была издана в виде маленькой синей книги, также как и «Почему я агностик» Дарроу.

Пеппер была в восторге:  
– Знаете? Это было… в смысле – это сработало? Смогли они, знаете, действительно помочь распространять знания среди рабочего класса?

– Ну конечно, – ответил Стив. – В них было много действительно полезного. 

Маленькие синие книги были о свободной любви, контроле над рождаемостью, гомосексуальности: именно в них он прочел первые позитивные слова о каждом из этих явлений. Он вспомнил, как однажды возвращался с кучей таких книг с собрания Лиги Радикальных Женщин; вспомнил, как Баки был расстроен, увидев их. Воспоминание стояло прямо перед глазами: они с Баки едут на поезде из центра города, плечи Баки ссутулены, на лице напряжение. Господи, каким же он был идиотом, каким слепцом – понятия не имел, что тогда пришлось пережить Баки. Какое слово использовал Баки, чтобы описать его – жестокий? Безжалостный. Да, так оно и было. И теперь не было ни единого шанса что-то исправить. Все было закончено. Все было…

– … Стив? 

Стив перевел взгляд на Беннера, а потом понял, что на него смотрят и остальные.

– Прошу меня простить, – сказал он, протирая глаза. – Я просто… немного устал.

– Думаю, вам стоит сегодня заночевать здесь, – сказал Беннер, быстро глянув на Старка – Стив не понял: разрешения он спрашивал, что ли? – Думаю, вам понравится это старое доброе здание, – Старк возмущенно посмотрел на Беннера, – оно одно из самых безопасных мест на планете. Выспитесь как следует – судя по вашему виду, это как раз то, что вам нужно. Лично я тут сплю как младенец, – добавил он.

У Стива не осталось сил на споры.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, позволяя Беннеру налить ему кружку чая, пахнущего чем-то мятным. Затем он отклонил предложение Старка выпить бренди, с облегчением отступая в «свою» квартиру в Башне: да, здесь не было его вещей, но их нигде не было. 

Он поставил чашку на столик и подхватил журнал – на «его» кофейном столике всегда была подборка свежей прессы, чтение которой было похоже на изучение сводок с другой планеты.

Также в шкафу были упаковки с пижамой его размера, в ванной – зубная паста и щетки. Стив только устроился в «своей» кровати, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Он быстро встал, накинул халат, ожидая, что гостем будет Пеппер, но это был Старк со стаканом коньяка в руках и волосами дыбом.

Старк не стал заходить, а начал прямо с порога:  
– Слушай, я знаю, ты не просил меня, – сказал он, – знаю, что мы не друзья или типа того, но… Смотри, после атаки читаури я был просто в лоскуты, разбит и раздавлен, и не знал, как просить о помощи.

У Стива перехватило горло, все, чего ему хотелось – захлопнуть дверь, но он не мог. Старк посмотрел на него в упор и продолжил:

– К счастью, у меня есть Пеппер – к твоему несчастью, ее нельзя клонировать, – но иногда в ее отсутствие я надеваю костюм и посещаю Детскую больницу на сто шестьдесят восьмой улице. В смысле, – пояснил Тони, возможно – в ответ на удивленный взгляд Стива, – дети в большинстве своем отвратительны, а некоторые из них могут тебя обслюнявить, но ты представить не можешь, как они радуются, встретив супергероя в обычной жизни. Просто сдай потом костюм в чистку. В любом случае, я думаю сходить туда завтра и, если хочешь, могу взять тебя с собой. Ты же Капитан Америка – местный, из Бруклина, они читали о тебе комиксы и обожают их! 

Стив был действительно тронут, поэтому сказал:  
– Хорошо, Тони. Спасибо. Я бы… Я пойду. 

И вот так на следующий день он оказались в больнице вместе с Тони. Вперед них Тони отправил воздушные шары, игрушки и всякое такое, а затем дал Стиву задание тихонько прокрасться к лифту, тогда как сам с помпой обставил свое появление, торжественно влетев в окно. Но даже это не раздражало: это был отличный день, Стив раздавал автографы, расписываясь на пластиковых щитах, ходил от постели к постели, навещая тех детей, которые были слишком больны, чтобы спуститься в холл, а затем устроился на полу в игровой комнате и играл с ними в Кэндиленд.

Это был лучший день его жизни за последние десятилетия. Он подумал, что нужно делать это почаще, о чем и сказал Тони на обратном пути. Тот, уже без шлема, потрошил мини-бар лимузина. Он махнул Стиву рукой и сказал:  
– Да, конечно. Давай раз в месяц? – А затем, без перехода: – Что ты думаешь о беспилотниках? – И, увидев замешательство на лице Стива, пояснил: – Подумываю о создании маленьких беспилотников с экранами – для детей, которые много времени проводят в одиночестве.

– О. Ты можешь такое сделать? Это сложно?

– Пф, – фыркнул Тони. – Не сложно – их и сейчас можно купить, двадцать косарей за штуку, но они отстой. Мои будут потрясающие. Плюс десять к офигенности. – И затем, без паузы: – Я скажу это только один раз. Ты должен позволить кому-то узнать тебя. Иначе никто тебя так и не узнает. Вот я знаю, что ты любишь фильмы Чаплина. Знаю, что рисуешь. Что еще? Кто ты, черт возьми, такой, Кэп?

Стив не ответил – не знал, что сказать. Он не видел себя, жил в мире без зеркал. Потому что Старк, конечно, был прав: люди были зеркалами, но Стив показывал им только лицо Капитана Америки. Он не знал, кто он теперь. Ему нужен был кто-то, чтобы понять себя, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос. Так что именно Тони был в ответе за то, что он подружился с Сэмом Уилсоном – просто однажды вырвался из круга бесконечных одиночных пробежек и сказал «Привет!» парню, рядом с которым бегал каждое утро. Он представился как Стив Роджерс, но Сэм, хотя и узнал его, видел в нем именно того, кем он и был: солдата, вернувшегося домой. А когда оказалось, что Баки жив…

***

Баки жив. Баки был жив все это время.

***

Когда оказалось что Баки жив, Стив был так благодарен за то, что Сэм оказался рядом: в его жизни, на его стороне.

– Слушай, тебе нужно узнать кое-что, – сказал ему Сэм, когда Стив оправился достаточно, чтобы оставаться в сознании дольше нескольких минут, а лекарства перестали дурманить мозги. – Этот парень спас тебя, – сказал Сэм, и ему не нужно было уточнять, что за «парень». – Есть запись, – объяснил он. – Он нырнул за тобой после того, как ты свалился, и вытащил на берег, а потом оставил там, где мы смогли бы тебя найти.

_– Ты знаешь меня._

_– Не знаю!_

_– Баки. Ты знаешь меня всю свою жизнь._

– Да. Конечно, вытащил, – тихо сказал Стив: он видел проблески узнавания на лице призрака, даже когда был уверен, что умрет у него на руках. Он бы не возражал: лучшая смерть из всех возможных. Лишь беспокоился за Баки: а вдруг тот вспомнит его, только обнаружив мертвым у своих ног? – Он узнал меня. В конце концов он узнал меня. Мне нужно найти его, – произнес Стив. – Я должен его вернуть.

Сэм кивнул: он понимал. Наташа была настроена более скептически.

– Ты не знаешь, что у него в голове, – сказала она, и за ее показной резкостью он мог видеть, что она боится за него. – Он сам не знает, что у него в голове. Кем бы он ни был – это не тот парень, которого ты знал семьдесят лет назад. Он больше машина, чем человек. Обученный убийца. Он три раза выстрелил в тебя. В живот. Он…

– Не волнуйся, я присмотрю за ним, – сказал Сэм Наташе.

– Ты не обязан, – сказал ему Стив.

– Знаю, – ответил Сэм. Он знал то, чего не знала Наташа: каждая история про войну – это история про любовь.

***

Забавно: он думал, что ему нечего терять.

Стив прочитал файл, который Наташа достала для него: про операции, механическую руку, заморозки, обнуления и электрошок. Он читал холодные строки официальных отчетов об активе: что выполнил актив, какой ущерб получил, куда был доставлен для последующего хранения. Затем Стив спустился в тренажерный зал Щ.И.Т.а, где провел несколько раундов с грушей, а когда та лопнула, он заменил ее специально усиленной – и продолжил. Когда лопнула и следующая, он все равно продолжил и бил до тех пор, пока не услышал свист, а потом – спокойный, с ленцой, голос Сэма:  
– Парень, у тебя руки коротки боксировать с Богом.

Волосы и одежда Стива промокли от пота, а когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел, что половина тренажерного зала лежит в руинах: сплошь разбитое стекло и покореженный металл. Сквозь дыру в зеркале он увидел агентов Щ.И.Т.а и ЦРУ, с опаской жмущихся в коридоре. Позже он узнал, что один из них вызвал Наташу, и та, оглядев зал, позвонила Сэму и потребовала, чтобы тот тащил сюда свою задницу, причем немедленно. Стив посмотрел на агентов – и те разбежались, перепуганные.

– Нахрен Бога, – сказал Стив, раздирая завязки перчаток зубами. – Они травили его, как собаку, Сэм. Ты же это читал? Что же они с ним сделали? Все они… они травили его, как собаку, Сэм. 

«Я не очень послушный пес», – писал ему Баки лишь вчера, миллион лет назад. Но они все равно сделали его таким.

– Не Бог это сделал, – сказал Сэм.

– Но Бог это не остановил, – прорычал Стив. – Это каким же надо быть Богом, чтоб не остановить такое? Это что, шутка? Это награда или наказание – давать мне то, о чем прошу, но вот так? Как мне это пережить? 

– Да при чем тут вообще ты? – спросил Сэм. – Я думал, все это случилось с ним. 

И Стив обмяк, прижался плечом к разбитому зеркалу и тихо всхлипывал, пока не смог взять себя в руки.

Сэм дал ему время. 

– Просто прими, – сказал он. – Прими это дерьмо – и иди дальше. Тебе посчастливилось найти его – и ему понадобится твоя помощь, понимаешь? Не заставляй его заботиться еще и о тебе.

Стив вытер глаза:  
– Это же Баки, ты не знаешь его. Он всегда заботится обо мне. Он просто такой.

***

Тем же вечером Стив лег спать, оставив все окна и двери квартиры не запертыми.

***

Они начали поиски с банковского хранилища, которое агенты Щ.И.Т. – теперь ЦРУ – разыскали, опечатали и исследовали прямо на месте: криокапсулу, леденящий душу стул с кожаными ограничителями и капу, которую засовывали в рот Баки. Камера пыток довольно убедительно доказывала, что он действовал не по собственному желанию – если бы Стиву когда-нибудь нужны были эти доказательства. Он завис над расходниками, которые валялись вокруг. Потом нашел кожаную перчатку, похожую на ту, что видел на Баки, и положил ее в карман.

Они составили список убежищ ГИДРы на Восточном побережье и решили проверить их одно за другим. Первое было в Филадельфии, поэтому Стив арендовал машину и прихватил с собой Сэма. Баки, как и его следов, там не оказалось, так что они отправились в Нью-Джерси, проверить еще один адрес.

Они остановились в Холидей Инн на границе Нью-Йорка и Нью-Джерси. Прежде чем лечь спать, Стив оставил окно и дверь не запертыми.

***

Он был в Олбани, когда в дверь его номера постучали, но это был не Баки. Это была Наташа. Она выглядела как обычно, но Стив знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что она в шоке.

– Он пришел ко мне, – сказала она, потом почти произнесла «Зимний Солдат», но в последний момент исправилась: – Твой друг. 

Сердце Стива ухнуло куда-то вниз. Сэм, стоявший рядом, попятился.

– Пришел? – спросил Стив. – Он… – Это не звучало как хорошая новость, не могло быть ей. – Что он..?

– Выглядел он не очень, – сказала Наташа.

– Наташа, – взмолился Стив. – Что случилось, что он…?

– Он дал мне вот это, – сказала Наташа и вытащила из кармана маленький черный пистолет. – Предложил сделку. – Она заколебалась, кусая губу. – Сказал, что если я расскажу ему то, во что он сможет поверить, он позволит мне застрелить его.

Стив уставился на нее:  
– И что ты ему рассказала?

– Все, – ответила она и быстро добавила: – Я не убила его, Роджерс, только рассказала все, что знаю. Что его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, он твой друг и герой войны. Что потом его захватила ГИДРа. Что твое имя Стив Роджерс, ты разбился на самолете, и мы нашли тебя во льдах. Всю историю.

– Он тебе поверил? – спросил Стив.

– Не знаю, – сказала Наташа. – В любом случае, он не убил меня. И, как я тебе и сказала, я не убила его.

– Думаешь, он вспомнил, кто он? – спросил Стив. 

И если бы он не смотрел на нее так пристально, то мог бы пропустить мелькнувшее на ее лице сочувствие.  
– Да, – сказала она. – Думаю, вспомнил. Он выглядел не так, как раньше: не как машина. Он выглядел, – она искала нужное слово, – несчастным. Настолько несчастным, что когда он попросил убить его, у меня была мысль согласиться. Но я объяснила ему, что ты никогда меня не простишь. Тогда он, хм… – Наташа изучающе на него посмотрела, затем продолжила: – он сказал, что ты эгоистичный придурок, который пытается контролировать его жизнь даже семьдесят лет спустя.

Стив расхохотался:  
– Да, это Баки, – сказал он, улыбаясь так широко, что заболело лицо. – Он вспомнил.

***

Они продолжали, потому что Стив хотел сжечь дотла все базы и убежища ГИДРы в списке. Они отправились в Новую Англию – Бостон, Манчестер, Бангор – а затем снова на юг, уничтожив убежище в Хартфорде и взорвав огромный комплекс на окраине Балтимора. Затем они вернулись в Вашингтон.

Перед сном Стив отпер все двери и окна – с того дня, как он обнаружил, что Баки жив, он делал так повсюду, где останавливался. Но в этот раз, проснувшись, он знал, что в темноте есть кто-то еще: воздух изменился. Он уселся в кровати и зажег свет.  
Баки был здесь, сидел на стуле возле кровати. Его сложно было разглядеть даже на свету: темные волосы закрывали лицо, борода, темно-серая толстовка, черные джинсы и армейские ботинки. Он терялся в углу, словно был не человеком, а тенью. У Стива закружилась голова.

Баки пристально смотрел на него:  
– Это ты? – наконец спросил он.

– Да, – ответил Стив. – Ты знаешь меня.

Плечи Баки расслабились на пару миллиметров.  
– Я думал, это какой-то обман. Хитрость. Они сказали, что ты мертв. Показали мне фотографии... – И Стив начал двигаться ему навстречу, осторожно перемещаясь по кровати – он услышал в голосе Баки до боли знакомое отчаяние. – Журнальные вырезки, целая папка статей про твою смерть, про крушение… – Теперь они сидели друг напротив друга, колено к колену. – Они использовали это, чтоб сломать меня, – сказал Баки, и Стив сжал в пальцах заскорузлую ткань его толстовки, наклонился и потянул его к себе, отчаянно обнимая и касаясь, скользя ладонями по перепачканной коже шеи к мягкой бороде, что покрывала все лицо Баки.

Дыхание Баки было кислым, но Стив жадно целовал его, пробуя рот, губы, язык. Целовать его было так легко, и рука Баки – жестче, холоднее, но все равно – Баки – легла туда, где ей и было место, обнимая Стива за плечи. Стив скользил губами по щекам – к ушам, шее, вдыхал его запах; как же он по этому скучал, он никогда не забывал это. Баки тихо застонал и придвинулся ближе, скользнул со стула, падая в объятья Стива, и они вместе опустились на кровать, просто крепко обнимаясь, дыша друг другом, прижимаясь так тесно, как только возможно, касаясь, где только возможно. Стив закрыл глаза и так застыл: у него было ощущение, что он заново отращивает руки и ноги.

– Я пытался держаться подальше от тебя, – пробормотал Баки ему в волосы, Стив едва его слышал.

– От меня?

– От тебя, да. Я боялся.

– Меня?

– Тебя. И всего. Но все равно не смог, – сказал Баки. – Не смог без тебя понять, что делать дальше. 

Стив почувствовал, что не может дышать – перехватило горло.  
– Я тоже. Ходил по кругу. Так устал ходить по кругу.

– Да, – сказал Баки и добавил: – А как вообще дела?

– О. Да как-то так, – ответил Стив, лишь еще сильнее его обнимая.

***

Прошло много времени, прежде чем они смогли оторваться друг от друга хотя бы на пару сантиметров.

– Ты не изменился, – пробормотал Баки, большим пальцем прослеживая брови Стива. – Совсем не изменился.

Но сам Баки стал другим, и Стив хотел увидеть все: металлическую руку, страшные шрамы на спине и груди, где она соединялась с плотью. Шрамы были по всему телу: бледные линии на грязных жестких пальцах, след от рваной раны на бедре – но не так много и не такие страшные, как боялся бы Стив, не прочти он папку «Зимнего Солдата». Актив был ценен – как скаковая лошадь, поэтому, конечно же, любой ущерб, причиненный ему, тут же устранялся. После этого они фиксировали его, били током до полного подчинения, обнуляли и замораживали, кричащего и перепуганного, до следующего раза. Стив знал, что самые жуткие шрамы были на правом бицепсе, а также чуть выше коленей на обеих ногах – там, где фиксировали ограничителями, снова и снова.

Но Баки поправил его:  
– Не после, – сказал он Стиву, и Стив ощутил его ужас по моментально высохшему поту, который тонкой пленкой покрывал кожу Баки. – Обнуление было частью подготовки актива к выполнению задания, так что даже сейчас я… – Он тяжело дышал, грудь его вздымалась когда он заглатывал воздух. Стив собрал и отвел пряди грязных волос от его лица. – Я не помню всех заданий, – прошептал Баки. – Моя память полна дыр. Но какие-то воспоминания прорываются. Так что я помню, как меня замораживали. Помню, что меня заставляли забывать. Помню, как вспоминал и снова забывал тебя. Они столько раз заставляли меня забывать тебя. – Он стиснул зубы и прижал руки к пульсирующим вискам. – Иногда я забывал тебя помнить.

– Это ничего, – пробормотал Стив; кожа Баки выглядела покрасневшей, в белых, липких пятнах. – Пойдем, – сказал он, за руку поднимая Баки и вытаскивая из постели. – Покажу потрясающий душ. Тебе понравится. – И он увел Баки в гигантскую стеклянную кабину с бесперебойной и бесконечной подачей горячей воды.

***

Теперь Стив полностью изменил подход: он запер все двери и окна, закрыл шторы – ночные и обычные, но он все еще не был уверен, что квартира достаточно безопасна.  
Была середина ночи, но сон не шел ни к одному из них, так что Стив выдал Баки комплект чистой одежды, сварил кофе и начал готовить огромный завтрак: стейк, яйца, тосты. Около пяти утра его телефон дзынькнул, извещая о поступившем сообщении, и он знал, что это от Сэма. Стив глянул на стоявший на зарядке аппарат: «Пробежка, церковь, завтрак?» Да, именно это они иногда и делали по воскресеньям: бегали вдоль Национальной аллеи, принимали быстрый душ, заходили в церковь, а потом съедали огромный завтрак где-нибудь поблизости. Иногда Сэм ходил с ним в церковь Святой Марии Матери Божьей, иногда он сопровождал Сэма в Первую Баптистскую на И-стрит, где не было картин и скульптур, зато был потрясающий госпельный хор. Но они пропускали «пробежку-церковь-завтрак» уже некоторое время. Стив не мог молиться, молитва не шла с его губ.

Баки тоже посмотрел на телефон. Больше он никак не отреагировал, так и сидел с кофе, а потом просто начал закидывать в рот еду такими привычными движениями, что Стив узнал каждое, мог читать его – как и раньше, по малейшему движению ресниц. Он разглядел секундное колебание на его лице после того, как позвал на мосту; видел жуткую вспышку узнавания, когда Баки пытался убить его на хеликарриере. Стив понимал, как жестко тот сейчас себя контролировал.

Стив подошел к телефону и набрал ответ: «Не сегодня», а потом положил аппарат на стол перед Баки и сел обратно. Баки почти незаметно кивнул. 

– Он тебе понравится, – сказал Стив, словно продолжая разговор. – Он тоже потерял друга – напарника – в бою.

Баки снова молча кивнул, продолжая жевать – переваривал новую информацию, подумал Стив. В конце концов Баки сделал большой глоток кофе и спросил нарочито небрежно, но с едва различимыми нотками злости:  
– Все еще ходишь в церковь?

– Иногда. Давно не был, правда. Не после того, как… – Он вдруг понял, что его гнев испарился, оставив пустоту. Он больше не был зол на Бога. Он просто не мог представить себе Бога, который сотворил бы такое с Баки. Затем Стив потянулся через стол и накрыл руку Баки своей. – Я никогда… Ни разу не раскаялся за нас.

– Богом клянешься? – слегка улыбнулся Баки, а потом сдернул Стива со стула металлической рукой и поцеловал его, страстно и жарко, как целовал, когда был пьян или хотел довести Стива до полной потери контроля. Стив прижался к нему, скользнул ладонями по бедрам, обхватывая оба их члена одновременно. Эрекция была моментальной и болезненно сильной.

– Поцелуй и узнаешь, – сказал Стив. – Прикоснись и поймешь. 

Баки развратно облизнулся, решительно утаскивая Стива обратно в спальню. Он сосал ему, казалось, вечность – так медленно, нежно, охватывая языком и губами, что это было похоже на пытку. Стиву так это нравилось. Баки прижал его к постели, и Стив лежал, всхлипывая, так отчаянно желая кончить, что опасался сломать что-нибудь. Даже когда Баки позволил ему кончить, и он излился, содрогаясь, прямо Баки в рот, эрекция не спала и… 

– Господи, Баки. – Тот посмотрел на него: зрачок во всю радужку и опухшие губы. – Можешь продолжить? Потому что я могу…

Но Баки уже целовал его живот, пах, поднимая за бедра повыше.

Они трахались долго, несколько часов, втираясь, вплавляясь друг в друга, бездумно, неотвратимо. Их тела заучили хореографию движений много лет назад – насколько глубоко мог вставить Баки, как сильно можно отвести левое колено Стива, когда двигаться быстрее, когда – замедлиться. Прошли годы, множество ужасных лет для Баки, но Стив все еще по легкому изменению его дыхания мог определить, когда тот близок к разрядке, и мог удерживать его на самом краю так, как тот любил больше всего. Когда Баки кончил в последний раз, он вздохнул, прижался лицом к руке Стива и провалился в глубокий сон. Стив тоже смертельно устал, но не хотел засыпать. Не хотел закрывать глаза. Не хотел упустить ни одного мгновения, никогда больше.

Несмотря на все свои усилия, он все-таки заснул, и несколько часов спустя проснулся в ужасе от того, что ему это приснилось. Но все было реальным. Он коснулся лицом обнаженной кожи Баки. Она была теплой, и Стив поцеловал мускулистое плечо, снова закрывая глаза. Он понял, в какой момент проснулся Баки, потому что почувствовал, и как того захлестнула та же самая паника, и последующее за ней почти принудительное расслабление. Затем Баки поцеловал его, и Стив улыбнулся.

Они лежали рядом, довольные и расслабленные, сплетясь руками и ногами. 

– Что происходит в мире? – спросил Баки.

– Понятия не имею, – честно ответил Стив.

– Угу, но не похоже, что мы можем просто вернуться в Бруклин и зажить как раньше.

– Неа, – вздохнул Стив. – Нашего дома больше нет, а все наши вещи – в Смитсоновском музее. 

Баки улыбнулся в ответ, и сердце Стива пропустило пару ударов. Он был так красив, все еще самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого Стив когда-либо видел. 

– Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, – сказал он Баки. – Решишь сбежать – сбегу с тобой. Или буду сражаться на твоей стороне.

Баки посмотрел на него с такой любовью, что это было почти невыносимо. Затем он откинулся назад и сказал, глядя в потолок:  
– Думаю, я много что знаю. Наверное, даже больше, чем помню. Коды, места, базы. Тайники с оружием. Думаю, я мог бы прихлопнуть ГИДРу. Мог бы помочь Щ.И.Т.у…

– Щ.И.Т.а больше нет, – жестко отозвался Стив.

– Да не важно. Кто сейчас за хороших парней? – спросил Баки.

– Не знаю, – ответил Стив, хотя он и знал. – Мы, – сказал он, обнимая Баки за шею. – Ты и я.

***

Они снова, как в старые добрые времена, пытались разработать план действий, расположившись за кухонным столом. Стив сварил еще кофе и показал Баки список убежищ и баз ГИДРы, который последовательно зачищал с Сэмом.

Баки изучил его и отбросил в сторону. 

– Это ерунда, мелочевка, – сказал он. – Я говорю о ядерном оружии, пыточных камерах, экспериментальных, наполовину внеземных технологиях. – Он подтащил к себе карту, принесенную Стивом, и развернул ее. – И о деньгах. – Внезапно на его лице появилось хищное выражение. – Я был ценным имуществом: они держали меня в хранилищах по всему миру. – Он щелкнул ручкой и начал рисовать маленькие крестики на карте: полдюжины мест на восточном побережье, побольше на западе и юге. И еще Южная Америка: Чили, Парагвай, Аргентина, Никарагуа, Колумбия. Потом Европа. Потом Африка…

– Окей, подожди, – сказал Стив, посмотрев на запертую дверь и зашторенное окно.

– Не хочу я ждать. Хочу добраться до них.

– Я тоже, тоже хочу. Но у меня тут любопытные соседи. Ты не думаешь… В смысле, никто же не видел, как ты сюда заходил?

Баки посмотрел на него.

– Да, да, я понял, – сказал Стив. – Но мы не можем здесь оставаться. Нужно найти безопасное место, где мы сможем все продумать и разработать план целиком. Господи, Баки, это как вернуться в сорок четвертый год. Мы не справимся в одиночку.

– Знаешь, – сказал Баки, – я припоминаю одного идиота, который постоянно твердил про «значимость массовых акций»…

Стив смеялся так сильно, что у него заболело лицо: ему было стыдно и хорошо одновременно:  
– Господи, ты такой…

– Я вот сейчас абсолютную правду сказал, – вставил Баки.

– … придурок, да, я искал именно это слово, – закончил Стив, и добавил: – То есть ты признаешь, что я тогда был точен в формулировке?

– Ну да, ты точен как сломанные часы, – сказал он. – Дважды в столетие.

***

Сэм был их пробным шаром. Баки побрился, Стив подстриг его, уложил гелем волосы наверх, выдал простые черные джинсы, футболку, джинсовую куртку и кепку. Стив все еще не мог спокойно смотреть на него – тот был таким же обыденным, как творения Микеланджело, простым, как работы Бернини. Но затем Баки немного изменил позу и почти растворился, прямо тут, на диване, и Стив вспомнил, что Баки почти столетие был не только солдатом, но и шпионом.

Он кинул Сэму сообщение: «Зайди, как сможешь», и через несколько минут получил ответ: «Через час. Пицца?» 

«Отлично», – напечатал Стив, и Сэм появился, как по расписанию, с шестью коробками пиццы, объявляя громким голосом:  
– Супергеройская доставка! Горячая, словно прилетела сюда прямо из печки, клянусь!

Стив улыбнулся ему.

Укладывая пиццу на стол, Сэм посмотрел на Баки и приветливо ему кивнул, протягивая руку привычным, расслабленным жестом:  
– Сэм, – представился он.

– Джеймс, – сказал Баки, пожимая ладонь. – Старый друг Стива.

Сэм хмыкнул и открыл коробку. 

– Ну, ты, наверное, один из его молодых старых друзей, – произнес он, и Стив явно уловил момент, когда до того дошло – Сэм повернулся, занимая оборонительную позицию, все тело его напряглось. Стив порадовался, что поблизости не оказалось оружия – Сэм выглядел так, словно готов был пустить в дело пластиковый нож.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Стив, быстро становясь между ними и поднимая руки. – Сэм… Это Баки.

– Господи боже, Роджерс. – Сэм явно пытался взять себя в руки. – Умеешь ты довести до инфаркта.

– Прости, – извинился Стив. – Но мне нужно было проверить, сможет ли он остаться неузнанным для тех, кто его видел раньше.

– Сможет, – Сэм оглядел Баки с головы до пят, а затем уставился на лицо: – Только глаза. Господи. Мне все еще снятся кошмары. Прости, что говорю так, – сказал он Баки. – Но это правда.

– Ты тоже прости, – ответил Баки. – Цени, ты первый человек, которому я это говорю.

– Тут нет твоей вины, Бак, – напряженно произнес Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него:  
– Вина не моя, – согласился он. – Но это было мое тело, мои руки – даже мои мозги.

– Мы собираемся все исправить, – сказал Стив Сэму. Баки напрягся, и Стив одобряюще погладил его по спине. – Собираемся поохотиться на ГИДРу. По полной программе. Ты с нами?

Сэм перевел взгляд со Стива на Баки – и обратно. 

– Ты сам знаешь ответ, – сказал он, а затем пристально посмотрел на Баки и сказал: – Давай попробуем еще раз, – и протянул ему руку. – Сэм Уилсон.

– Джеймс Барнс, – сказал Баки, тряхнув ладонь. – Старый друг Стива.

***

Наташа раскусила их за минуту.

– Значит, это и есть Баки? – спросила она Стива, и тот не был уверен, о чем именно она спрашивает – да и не то чтобы это было важно. 

Ответ все равно был только один:  
– Да, – и добавил, потому что именно так сам Баки представился Сэму: – Джеймс Барнс.

Она осмотрела того с ног до головы:  
– Выглядишь получше, – серьезно сказала она. – Рада это видеть. Много помнишь?

Баки выглядел обеспокоенным:  
– Кое-что, – ответил он, и тут Стив понял, что она спрашивает Баки не о том, насколько он помнит себя, а о его воспоминаниях в качестве Зимнего Солдата. Стив перевел взгляд с одного на другого – что-то было между ними, какая-то связь, природу которой он не мог понять.

Она кивнула:  
– Надо тебе показаться Старку и Беннеру. Возможно, они смогут чем-то помочь.

– Вообще мы и двигаемся в сторону Нью-Йорка, – вмешался Стив. – Надеялись, ты поедешь с нами.

Баки кивнул:  
– Сделаю, – ответил он Наташе. – Если ты думаешь, что я могу им доверять.

– Можешь, – сказала она и добавила: – Слушай, лучший совет, что я могу дать – постарайся по максимуму забить на то, что с тобой случилось.

– Я забью, но… – Баки склонил голову, закусил губу и недобро прищурился: – Возможно, позже.

– Мы собираемся поохотиться на ГИДРу, – объяснил ей Стив. – Хочу спросить Тони, можно ли использовать Башню Старка в качестве оперативного штаба, чтобы начать серию операций против ГИДРы. Как думаешь, что он на это скажет?

***

– Ну наконец-то! – заорал Тони – Наконец-то, черт вас дери! Что, черт побери, парень должен проделать, чтоб… Хорошо, я знаю, что ты считал моего отца титаном мысли и умницей-разумницей – или как там говорили в ваши стародавние времена, но пришло время модернизации. Вам нравились штуки, которые он создавал для вас? Тебе нужно посмотреть, что могу сделать я! Ты понимаешь, что все еще гоняешь 95-ю винду? Интернет Эксплорер? Ты с ума меня сводишь!

– Понятия не имею, о чем он, – сказал Стив Баки. Баки пожал плечами, кривясь.

– Мы все ждали, ты хоть понимаешь? – продолжал Старк. – Пока ты не решишь, чего хочешь: играть с нами или свалить нахрен?

Стив ткнул пальцем в сторону Старка и… 

– Будь осторожен с желаниями, – сказал Баки, наклоняя голову. – Если Стив вступит в игру, он из нее уже не выйдет. И втянет тебя туда со всеми потрохами.

– Кто это, черт возьми, такой? – спросил Тони Стива.

– Сержант Джеймс Барнс, – ответил ему Стив. – Моя правая рука в Коммнадос. 

Тони посмотрел на Баки и протяжно присвистнул.

– Ни фига себе, ты действительно собираешь старую команду, – сказал он. – Кого еще планируешь выкопать?

– Он был жив все это время. Его пытали и промывали мозги, заставляли убивать людей для ГИДРы. Его кодовое имя…

– … Зимний Солдат, – пробормотал Старк и отшатнулся. – Вот дерьмо.

Баки тонко улыбнулся и взмахнул сияющими металлическими пальцами, словно в приветствии: зрелище было странным и ужасающим.

– Его знаний хватит, чтобы навсегда избавиться от ГИДРы, – сказал Стив. – Но нам понадобится команда зачистки, оружие, снабжение. Если мы ударим по ним всей мощью Мстителей, то просто сотрем их в порошок.

– Вот дерьмо, – повторил Тони, а затем ухмыльнулся и сказал: – Да мы будем круче, чем «Битлз»!

***

– Расскажите, как вы познакомились со Стивом, – попросил Беннер, изучая мониторы.

– Не помню я, как мы познакомились, – ответил Баки; участки его мозга засветились синим.

– Тогда хотя бы самые ранние воспоминания, – продолжал настаивать Беннер.

Баки стиснул зубы, словно воспоминания причиняли боль. 

– Стив часто болел, но в тот год – как-то особенно сильно. Ему было тринадцать или четырнадцать. И он чуть не завалил математику. 

Стив почти забыл об этом – о том, что когда-то казалось таким важным.

Старк обрадованно на него посмотрел:  
– Ты что, правда почти завалил математику?

– Заткнись, – сказал Стив.

– Вступление в армию? Помните, как записывались на призывном пункте? – спросил Беннер.

– Нет, – ответил Баки. – Меня призвали в сорок первом. Помню, как получил повестку, если вы об этом. 

– Что случилось на хеликарриере? – спросил Беннер, и цвета на мониторе изменились; Старк нахмурился и шагнул ближе. Картинка стала зеленой, потом желтой, затем все подернулось фиолетовым.

– Я… – вдохнул Баки. – Бил Стива. Все лицо было в крови. Он упал в воду.

– Что случилось до этого? – очень мягко спросил Беннер.

– Мост. Он назвал мое имя. Он… Нет, после этого было банковское хранилище. Пирс приказал обнулить меня.

– А до того? – настаивал Беннер.

Баки надолго задумался. 

– Подготовка к выполнению задания, – медленно произнес он. – Выгрузка из крио. Я помню, как смотрел в потолок, пока они приводили меня в порядок.

– Не помните, как добрались до директора Фьюри? – спросил Беннер.

– Я… помню. – Цвет на мониторах медленно перетекал обратно из желтого в зеленый. – Я остановил его машину. Он скрылся. Я застрелил его через окно. – Баки вздрогнул, на лбу его пульсировала вена.

– Вы говорите, что в Огайо есть база ГИДРы?

– Да, – хмыкнул Баки. – Под заброшенным сталелитейным заводом.

– Сможете нарисовать карту?

– Да, – ответил Баки. Мониторы все еще светились зеленым.

– И код доступа…

– Т194177102838160.

– Вы в детстве увлекались спортом? – внезапно спросил Беннер, и экран сразу посинел.

– Конечно. Бейсбол был религией в Бруклине. 

Баннер посмотрел на Старка, и тот кивнул.

– Парни, что химичили с тобой, были офигенными инженерами, но хреновыми нейробиологами, – наконец сказал Старк Баки. – Механические детали? Их они сделали превосходно. Твоя рука… просто произведение искусства. Я бы мог, конечно, сделать что-то получше, но, честно говоря, мне бы пришлось действительно поломать голову. Имплантат в колене…

Баки вскинул бровь:  
– У меня имплантат в колене?

– Да, на той же, левой стороне. Он великолепный. Но это… – Старк ткнул в сторону мониторов, а затем подцепил изображение и сорвал его с экрана, растягивая перед собой в воздухе. Стив увидел, к чему он привлекал внимание: еще три имплантата, значительно меньше: два в груди Баки и один, совсем низко, в правом боку. – Вот что беспокоит меня сильнее всего, потому что я не имею ни малейшего представления, что это может быть. Беннер, у тебя есть идеи?

– Емкости с химикатами, – ответил Беннер. – Что-то очень примитивное. Единственный вопрос – что за химикаты?

– Думаешь, в него залили что-то типа закиси азота? – Старк был в полном восторге. – Типа как в моем порше?

– Может быть, – ответил тот. – Самым разумным кажется адреналин. Может, ферменты или что-то заживляющее. Да даже просто глюкоза даст ему дополнительную энергию, поможет сохранить мышечную массу, пока он спит в крио или во время длительных операций.

– Что скажешь, Барнс, что-то откликается? – спросил Старк.

Баки посмотрел на три емкости на голограмме, и Стив заметил, что цвет мониторов вернулся к желто-зеленому. 

– Да… но я не помню. Я что-то знаю, но не могу вспомнить что.

– И это подводит нас ко второй части: отстойные нейробиологи, – начал было Старк, но Беннер посмотрел на него, и тот остановился. – Передаю слово коллеге, доктору Беннеру. – Он раздраженно махнул рукой.

– Старк прав, – сказал Беннер. – Люди, которые с вами работали, понимали в устройстве тела больше, чем в работе мозга. Похоже, все, что они смогли придумать – кратковременную психогенную амнезию, которая покрывала только периоды выполнения операций. Долговременные воспоминания затронуты не были. Ваша процессуальная память также в порядке: вы помните, как стрелять из пистолета, управлять автомобилем, самолетом, добраться до точки эвакуации. Вы просто забыли, кем вы были и, похоже, некоторые детали заданий, которые… Хм, по мне так это больше похоже на пост-гипнотическое воздействие. Но с вашим мозгом все в порядке, – сказал Беннер, и Стиву захотелось его расцеловать, он и правда мог прямо сейчас поцеловать его. – Не вижу никаких повреждений. Такое ощущение, что они просто оглушали вас, грузили препаратами и электричеством, но не думаю, что они делали это постоянно, пока вы у них находились. Помните, когда начались обнуления?

Баки подумал немного, а потом кивнул:  
– Да, – сказал он, медленно растирая висок. – Помню, я дрался с ними. Раньше это было проще… Думаю, я сбегал пару раз. Однажды это был Нью-Йорк, но они нашли меня. И в семидесятые я провел пару месяцев в Марракеше.

– Думаю, обнуление было разработано, чтобы лучше вас контролировать, – сказал Беннер.

– Косяки устраняли, – предположил Старк. – Бета-версии всегда хреново работают.

Беннер посмотрел на него:  
– Ты вообще хоть слышишь, что говоришь?

– Издеваешься? Говорю что думаю!

Беннер повернулся к Баки. 

– Смотрите, вы там были. При всем присутствовали. Так что при определенном терпении ваша память исцелится сама по себе. Сначала начнут заполняться пробелы, потом придут детали. Просто не пытайтесь ускорить это… – Беннер, резво сдергивающий электроды с головы и запястий Баки, резко остановился, заметив ужас, появившийся у того на лице. – Господи, простите меня, – сказал он. – Простите, я не подумал.

– А что если я не хочу вспоминать? – Баки тяжело дышал и отворачивался. – Господи, – сказал он, – моя башка уже полна воспоминаниями об убийствах. Что если я не хочу вспоминать еще больше?

– Баки, – умоляюще начал Стив, потянувшись к нему: – Все случается не просто так. Ты через столько всего прошел. Теперь у тебя появился шанс…

– Заткнись! – заорал на него Баки, и Стив отшатнулся, отступая на шаг назад. – Не трогай меня! Я был алтарным мальчиком. Ты был – ты знаешь, кем ты был, – практически выплюнул Баки. – Ты хоть когда-нибудь думал об этом?

– Все время, – беспомощно ответил Стив. – Но… 

Он видел, как глубоко дышит Баки в попытке взять себя в руки.

– Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что ты не самое лучшее, что могло со мной произойти, – попытался пошутить Баки.

Стив вздрогнул:  
– Прости, Бак. Я постараюсь стать лучше. 

Как часто он обещал ему это, слишком много раз.

***

Первую миссию запланировали небольшой – просто чтоб проверить возможности команды. Они захватили научную базу в Западной Вирджинии, действуя напористо и быстро: Стив, Баки, Сэм и Наташа, в черном и вооруженные до зубов. Стив удивился, как естественно они распределились по ролям: Баки и Наташа шли впереди, тихие и разящие насмерть, зачищающие периметр и занимающие позиции, в то время как Стив и Сэм шли за ними, словно солдаты поддержки. Для такой небольшой операции результат был ошеломительным: они спасли шестерых заключенных и обнаружили оборудование для производства в метро Вашингтона химического оружия, выпуск которого планировалось повесить на исламских террористов.

После этого Наташа отвела Стива в сторону и сказала:  
– Он очень хорош. Лучший из всех, с кем я работала. – Стив был доволен и горд ровно до того момента, пока она, покачав головой, не добавила: – Он слишком хорош. Он сражается так, будто не собирается возвращаться с войны. – И затем добавила, прочитав все по его лицу: – Он не подставляется. Просто не думает о том, что дальше. Он все еще Зимний Солдат, все еще не купил обратный билет.

– Что… что я могу сделать? – спросил Стив.

– Трудно сказать. Я не знаю его настолько хорошо. Подумала, может, ты знаешь, – ответила Наташа.

***

Баки он знал. Он не знал, как заговорить с ним обо всем этом, что спросить. «Ты в порядке?» Ну, это был бы идиотский вопрос: нет, Баки не был в порядке, как могло быть иначе после всего, через что он прошел? «Я могу помочь?» Чуть лучше, но вместо этого Стив импульсивно схватил Баки за руку, подтащил к себе и целовал, пока не перестало хватать дыхания. Баки удивленно застонал, но позволил ему и… Ну, как минимум, это было хоть что-то.

– Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? 

И то ли ему показалось, то ли и на самом деле был этот момент секундного колебания, прежде чем Баки ответил.

– …Да. – И через секунду: – Конечно. Конечно, я знаю.

– Хочешь… – начал Стив, снова целуя его и шепча оставшуюся часть прямо в рот Баки: – Хочешь, чтобы я… – Он почувствовал ответную реакцию Баки: легкую дрожь, резкий вдох. Он не трахал Баки с тех пор, как тот вернулся, но тот и не просил об этом. Так что, подумал Стив, возможно, сейчас подходящее время предложить.

– Да, – пробормотал Баки, обнимая Стива за шею и целуя его, но затем что-то внезапно изменилось, Баки напрягся и сказал: – Я… нет. Я передумал. Можно я… Хочу тебя трахнуть. Можно? 

Стив отстранился, заглядывая ему в лицо, и увидел это, несмотря на то, что Баки отвернулся.

– Я… Да, конечно, – медленно сказал Стив. – Все что пожелаешь. – За исключением того, что теперь, когда он это увидел, развидеть уже не мог. – Но Баки, – сказал он, прижимаясь к нему, – это же ты. Я знаю это. Ты же мне доверяешь? 

И Баки удивил его, горько усмехнувшись:  
– Конечно, доверяю. Кому еще мне остается доверять?

Стив посмотрел на него, отодвигаясь:  
– Это не ответ, – сказал он. – Что ты пытаешься этим сказать?

Баки громко рассмеялся:  
– Дьявол. С чего бы мне начать? – Но потом он покачал головой, словно что-то стряхивая, и, водя ладонями по груди Стива, разглаживая его смятую рубашку, сказал: – Забудь, не слушай меня. Никогда меня не слушай. Лучше иди сюда и поцелуй меня – разговоры до добра не доводят. 

И он прижал Стива к себе, поцеловал его, а Стив закрыл глаза и попытался телом донести все то, что не мог словами.

***

База в Огайо стала их следующей миссией, операцией на шестерых – они взяли с собой Тони и Клинта; по карте Баки Стив понял, что им потребуется большая поддержка с воздуха, поэтому он поставил Тони, Клинта и Сэма контролировать периметр сверху, в то время как он сам, Баки и Наташа работали на земле. Стив пришел в ярость, обнаружив огромное количество оружия, и Наташе пришлось выходить на связь с Пентагоном. Она вызвалась поработать официальным представителем их операций, что Стива более чем устраивало после всех публичных слушаний в конгрессе, что ему пришлось пережить.

Они были на полпути к вертолету, когда Баки внезапно пробило потом, он побледнел и схватился за голову. 

– Подожди. Надо осмотреть еще раз, – сказал он, и они вернулись на сталелитейный завод, где Баки отвел их к секретному хранилищу, в котором были найдены три свинцовых ящика с инопланетными артефактами и двое заключенных, близнецов.

Старк был на седьмом небе от артефактов. 

– Бинго! – сказал он и посмотрел на Стива. – Могу я забрать ящики в Башню?

– Забирай куда пожелаешь, – ответил Стив: он держал Баки за руку. Тот выглядел больным.

***

Ночью он проснулся и не обнаружил Баки в кровати – тот сидел за столом на кухне, в тусклом свете лихорадочно рисуя что-то в одном из альбомов Стива. Было четыре утра.

– Баки, ты в порядке? – Но тот не был в порядке – Стив мог разглядеть это в изгибе его спины, в диком взгляде. – Что ты… – Стив подошел и заглянул ему через плечо.

Стиву понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что нарисовано – перед ним был не рисунок, а схема. Стив моргнул и увидел это – панорама улицы с воздуха, машина и… три тела: одно на тротуаре, два других на расстоянии, обозначенном, как он догадался, серией шагов. Одно из тел было значительно меньше остальных.

– Что это… – начал спрашивать Стив, но остановился. Он знал, что перед ним.

Баки нарисовал маленький крестик, обозначая свою позицию – на крыше, два здания от места, – и легкими штрихами набросал углы выстрелов. «Крошечные точки – стреляные гильзы», – отстраненно подумал Стив. Затем Баки написал сбоку: «Вашингтон, 1969. 20:14. Доктор М.С. Уилкинсон с семьей».

– Там был маленький мальчик. Его я тоже убил. – Он весь вспотел. – Они сказали не оставлять свидетелей. – Он откинулся назад и уставился на диаграмму. – Я никак это… – Он постучал карандашом, оставляя маленькие точки.

Стив сел рядом, взял альбом и перевернул страницу. Тело. Крестик снаружи за окном. «Прага, 1975, 14:34. Хьюго Бабанич». На следующей Стив увидел другую схему: дорога, грузовик, восемь тел. «Трасса 98, Версаль. 1961. 10:35». «Округ Колумбия. Претчер и семь членов Секретной Разведывательной Службы Великобритании». На следующих страницах были Ленинград, Восточный Берлин, Каир, Чикаго, Алжир. Множество страниц, исписанных карандашом и чернилами.

Стив поднял глаза. Баки смотрел на него. 

– Не говори ничего, пожалуйста, – хрипло и очень искренне попросил Баки. – Пожалуйста. Боюсь, если ты что-нибудь скажешь, мне придется убить тебя. – Он содрогнулся всем телом и пробормотал: – Шофер. 

А затем снова схватил альбом, открывая на схеме, над которой работал. Он добавил в машину тело шофера, а также четыре выстрела и четыре стреляных гильзы – и подпись: «Плюс шофер».

– Баки... – Стива разрывало на части.

– Заткнись, – сказал Баки, – просто, мать твою, заткнись. Даже не начинай про то, что мы все поправим. Или что все случилось для высшей цели. И даже не смей говорить мне, что Бог создал Капитана Америку, чтобы спасти меня, потому что тогда мне придется поверить, будто ты думаешь, что Бог засунул меня в это дерьмо просто чтобы ты выучил урок о… о…

– Смирении, – хрипло закончил Стив.

– Смирении! – выкрикнул Баки, взбешенный, разъяренный – а затем рассмеялся. – Ну ты наглый… Я мог бы забить тебя до смерти твоим же дурацким щитом. Смирение, говоришь. Ты чертов… Думаешь, Бог любит тебя больше, чем меня? Доктора Уилкинсона, который истек кровью на тротуаре, и я не могу это исправить – никто не может! – Он уронил лицо на руки. – Дьявол, я скучаю по Стиву. Черт тебя дери! Ты забрал его у меня, а он был всем, что у меня было! – Лицо Баки перекосило от боли. – Я хочу Стива обратно. Что бы Стив мне сказал?

Словно со стороны Стив услышал свой голос:  
– Он бы сказал, что все это не имеет значения. Никаких уроков. Это просто то, что с нами случилось. – Теперь Баки смотрел только на него, кивал его словам. – Жизнь чертовски тяжела...

– … и без налипшего сверху вранья, – отстраненно закончил Баки. – Да. Это оно. Привет, Стив.

– Привет, Баки, – ответил Стив. – Как поживаешь?

– О, да как-то так.

 

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Предполагалась, что операция будет небольшой: еще одна научная база, на этот раз в Калифорнии, и они взяли с собой Беннера – но не крушить, а чтобы он смог оценить, что стоит брать, а что уничтожить на месте. Старк тоже пошел с ними, но лишь потому, что после операции планировал поужинать во «Французской прачечной». И они совершенно точно не ожидали…

Когда Баки выскочил из двери, его лицо было перекошено паникой, и Стив не успел даже толком сообразить, что происходит, ведь они только заняли позиции, но... Баки схватил его и произнес что-то, чего Стив не понял, затем он коснулся наушника и теперь стало слышно: «Красный код – Эмиль Дюран. Пишется «Д-Ю-Р-А-Н-Т». Лысый, в очках, метр восемьдесят, семьдесят килограмм, серый костюм. Дюран, Пирс, Штекер, Холцман!»

Затем Баки посмотрел на Стива дикими глазами и сказал:  
– Я вспомнил!

Он упал на колени, пытаясь распутать ремни тактического жилета.

Стив опустился рядом с ним, во рту разливался медный привкус адреналина. 

– Что? – потребовал он ответа. – Баки, что? 

Но тот молча сдирал черную кожу, потом белую тонкую рубашку, добираясь до бледного гладкого живота. Он согнулся, глубоко дыша. 

– Найди Беннера, – попросил он, и только теперь Стив заметил нож, короткий, узкий и острый, и уставился на то, как Баки вспарывает себя, глубоко врезаясь в плоть, как копается там, погружаясь внутрь, как кровь стекает по рукам на пол. Стив в отчаянии схватил его, но был отброшен металлическим кулаком. Баки явно было ужасно больно, но он продолжал расширять проделанную в себе рану, теперь протолкнув туда металлические пальцы, раздвигая пропитанные кровью мышцы и блестящие розовые кишки. Стив рванул вперед, схватил Баки за металлическую руку, попытался вытащить пальцы из раны, вырвать чертову руку, если потребуется – но Баки уже вытащил наружу кулак, зажимая в нем маленький красный флакон, бросил его на пол, и тот прямо на его глазах начал плавиться, дымиться, вытекающая жидкость разъедала каменный пол. 

Баки уронил нож. Схватил Стива окровавленными пальцами за запястье:  
– Я не хочу умирать, Стив. Хочу остаться с тобой. – И рухнул, истекая кровью. 

Стив двигался, словно в замедленной съёмке, такой спокойный и собранный, пытающийся не замечать отчаянного вопля в своей голове, звучащего все время, пока он делал первичную перевязку: «Достаточно ли влажная? Достаточно ли плотная?» 

Затем Наташа выкрикнула:  
– Старк, сюда, немедленно! 

Тот схватил Баки, поднял его и понес, а Стив смотрел им вслед, пока они не исчезли.

– Стив, – позвала Наташа тихо и отчаянно, а потом: – Сэм, может, у тебя получится? 

Сэм позвал:  
– Кэп? Стив? 

Стив посмотрел на них. Он увидел их. Чего им было нужно?

– Что случилось? – спросила Наташа. – Какого дьявола здесь произошло? 

Повсюду были большие лужи крови, и он сам был весь в крови, как и пол.

– Баки умирает, – ответил ей Стив, а затем расстегнул кармашек на поясе, вытащил пинцет и подобрал им крошечный красный флакон: половина его сгорела, но оставшегося было достаточно.

– Это что? – спросила Наташа.

– Он это вырезал из себя, – ответил Стив, а затем встал, сел в машину, вышел из нее и вошел в здание, где Старк болтал что-то про лучших докторов, а Баки все еще был в операционной. Поэтому Стив только сказал: «Окей», – и пошел бродить, пытаясь чем-то себя занять.

Он оказался в больничной часовне, большой, безликой, с низким потолком, бежевыми сиденьями, бронзовыми откосами и лепниной. Межконфессиональная. В калифорнийском стиле. Пусто, прохладно и тихо.

Он сидел там, пока не пришла Наташа, скользнув на сиденье через два места от него.

– Он все еще в хирургии, – сказала она.

– Дюрана взяли под стражу, – сказала она.

– Химикаты во флаконе, – сказала она. – Беннер говорит, что тот, который Джеймс вытащил из себя, был с…

– ...Ядом, – закончил Стив. – Кислота или что-то такое. Убивает при активации.

– Да, – сказала Наташа. – Беннер говорит…

– Только четыре человека имели доступ. Дюран, Пирс, Штекер и Холцман. Он говорил мне. Я просто не понял.

– Если бы он не вытащил ту штуку, то был бы уже мертв, – сказала Наташа. – Он хотел жить, Стив.

– Да, – ответил Стив; конечно же, хотел. Стив посмотрел в пустое лицо на пластиковом, под дерево, подиуме и увидел слова, ужаснувшие его столько лет назад: «НАШИ МУЖЧИНЫ ПОГИБЛИ НАПРАСНО». Хриплый голос женщины воплем раздавался в его голове: «… Ради чего? Наши братья, сыновья, мужья и любимые: отравлены газом – ради чего? Удушены! Уничтожены! Сожжены дотла». И затем позади нее пожилая женщина крикнула: «И они еще были счастливчиками!».

Наташа сказала почти небрежно:  
– Знаешь, ты когда говоришь с ним, у тебя голос меняется.

Стив посмотрел на нее:  
– Что?

– Твой голос, – повторила она, – меняется, когда говоришь с Барнсом. И я задумалась, замечал ли ты. Твой обычный голос – это твой сценический, да? 

Стив посмотрел на нее, а потом рассмеялся, потому что как же смешно быть пойманным именно сейчас, столько времени спустя.

Он ответил четким, уверенным голосом, который стал его второй натурой:  
– Дамы и господа, только вы сможете победить Гитлера! Каждая купленная вами облигация – это пуля в оружии дорогого вам солдата. Покупайте оборонные облигации!

Наташа удивленно посмотрела на него и сказала:  
– Да ты же совсем не он.

– Стив Роджерс, – у Стива внезапно перехватило дыхание, и он протянул ей руку. – Из Бруклина.

– Кэп! Где ты, черт возьми? – спросил Старк, врываясь в часовню. – Он жив, хотел тебя, давай, пошли отсюда… Нет, подожди. – Он остановился и схватил Стива, который рвался к двери. – Техасская резня бензопилой, – прокомментировал он, глядя на залитый кровью костюм Стива, а потом на Наташу. – И ты позволила ему сидеть здесь в таком виде? 

Но Стив уже протискивался мимо него, ему было все равно: Баки жив и зовет его.

Лицо Баки было серым, потным от боли и препаратов. Все его тело было обмотано бинтами. Тем не менее, хватка руки была уверенной: его пальцы обвились вокруг кисти Стива и крепко сжали. Стив наклонился к больничной койке и осторожно его поцеловал.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Стив.

– Дерьмово, – ответил Баки, – но с этим я справлюсь. – Губы его скривились. – Наверное, я еще никогда не был так близко. Слышал, ты был в часовне? Лучше бы не потому, что молился там за мою бессмертную душу.

– Нет, – сказал Стив. – Я просто там сидел. – И вот теперь, когда Наташа сказала, он тоже заметил, как менялся его голос. – Вообще-то я думал о Маргарет Уолден.

– О ком? – спросил Баки.

– Маргарет Уолден! Как ты мог забыть Маргарет Уолден? Ее имя преследует меня. И еще одно, девушки, которую твоя мама для тебя подобрала. – Стив задумался на секунду, а потом имя всплыло в памяти: – Эйлин Догерти.

– Ты меня пугаешь, – сказал Баки. – Ты, как та дама из «Повести о двух городах», бредишь моими давным-давно умершими подружками из тридцатых. Какого черта ты вообще о них вспомнил?

– Просто подумал, как мне повезло, что ты не женился ни на одной из них, – протянул Стив. – Или еще на ком-нибудь.

Баки рассмеялся, придерживая повязки. 

– О, ты кретин! Я никогда и не собирался жениться на Маргарет Уолден.

– Но мог бы! Помнишь, это именно то, чего от тебя все ждали. Алиса рассказывала, что ваша мать пыталась вязать вас, как призовых свиней, и я до сих пор не уверен, что ты бы долго продержался. Плюс, признай это, Бак, ты всегда был таким правильным, – продолжал Стив, предпочитая не замечать Баки, практически лопающегося от возмущения. – Ты и я? Это же меня осенило. Тебе пришло бы в голову хотя бы попробовать? Не думаю. Так что пришло время быть честным с самим собой: если бы не я, ты был бы бухгалтером, женатым на Маргарет Уолден.

– Я напишу про тебя книгу… – свирепо начал Баки.

– Да ты просто обязан – уже имеющиеся просто ужасны.

– …И знаешь, как я ее назову? «Радикальная женщина: история Стива Роджерса».

Стив ухмыльнулся:  
– Что, для тебя эта шутка никогда не устареет?

– Нет, – ответил Бак. – Правда. Никогда.


End file.
